Taking Care Of Each Other
by Love For Stories
Summary: What if Regina found out she was pregnant after sleeping with Graham? When he dies, she's devastated. Help comes from a surprising person, Emma. She knows how Regina feels. Will this bring the two of them together? SWANQUEEN.
1. Chapter 1

_Taking Care Of Each Other_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this, I just borrowed it. Just for fun.

What if Regina found out she was pregnant, after sleeping with Graham? When he dies, she's devastated. Help comes from a surprising person, Emma. She knows how Regina feels. Will this bring the two of them together?

**A/N: Just for information, there's no curse. But Henry found his birthmother. Emma stays in Storybrook to get to know him. She and Regina still don't get along very well, but it will grow. Enjoy reading, I hope you like it. This will be a multi-chapter, so you know. Reviews are always highly appreciated. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

She sat on the closed seat of the toilet. With a blurry vision she stared at the pregnancy test. Two bright red bars had appeared ten minutes ago. Or maybe it was only two, she didn't know. She hadn't been able to focus since she saw the truth being reviled before her.

Her mind was racing, how? When? And mostly, Why? She was using the pill, something like this just couldn't happen. She took them every day, but the last time things were a little hectic and she had forgotten it a few times. She didn't thought it was that serious.

Now she had a big problem, what should she do? Telling Graham was definitely out of the picture. What would he think of her? She commanded this thing they had from him, she couldn't just walk up to him and tell him she's pregnant. With his child, for God's sake. That was just unthinkable.

All the responsibilities were lying on her. She was the one who got herself into this, so she had to figure it out on her own. And she would, she could manage this on her own. She raised Henry already, so she could handle this easily. The only problem was what she would tell Henry, Graham and the rest of Storybrook.

There were definitely going to be lots and lots of rumors and people talking. But that wasn't the most important thing right now. Henry would be home soon and she had to regain herself. He could not know that there was something off. He was a smart kid, and he would notice it for sure. But he was also smart enough to keep it to himself.

The only one he would probably tell was his birthmother, Emma. He trusted her even more then he trusted the woman who raised him for ten years. Emma had barged into their lives, ruining the last bit of love Henry still had for her.

Since Henry had found out he was adopted, he retracted from her. It started with not wanting to hug or kiss her anymore. And now he barely talked to her. She missed the days he would sneak up behind her and whisper things in her ear. Both of them going on adventure in the garden, watching movies together or playing board games.

Emma had took it all away from her. She stole her son, her reason to live.

And Emma sticking her nose into Regina's problems was the last thing Regina needed right now.

She stood up, and threw the used stick in the trashcan. She wrapped it in some toilet paper so Henry wouldn't see it.

She needed to go downstairs and pretend like nothing happened. That wasn't hard for her, she did it all the time. She mastered her emotions as she walked down the stairs.

Once she was on the ground floor, she just stood there several minutes, staring into the distance. Henry was with Emma, doing God knows what.

Regina had needed some time alone to do the test so she told Henry he could go to the blonde. But now she felt alone.

Not knowing what else to do, she started cleaning the kitchen.

It wasn't easy for her to see Henry get attached to Emma. When Henry had taken Emma to Storybrooke to get to know her, Regina had tried everything in her power to get her back to Boston. And being the mayor meant she pulled a lot of strings.

But that woman was stubborn and stayed. Mostly for Henry, or so she had said.

Regina remembered the evening she found out Henry was gone. She had never felt so worried in her whole life. And when Emma brought him back home, she was grateful.

The blonde woman made a pretty obvious first impression. Her blonde curls fell as a waterfall from the top of her head. She looked good, but her eyes had really made an staying impression on Regina.

Those big green orbs pierced through her, almost as if she saw everything. They let Regina feel exposed but secure at the same time. But then Emma opened her mouth, and all the positive things flew out of the window.

She wondered what Emma would think, if she heard Regina was pregnant. She had been through the same thing when she was pregnant with Henry. She was alone too, had no one to rely on.

A realization suddenly hit her. Was this what Emma felt when she found out she was pregnant with Henry? The insecurities were strangling, and she didn't even wanted to imagine what Emma had gone thought when she was in prison.

But Emma gave her baby away.

And even though Regina was alone, she would keep it. No matter what people would think. As much as she hated to think like this, it was a second chance.

This baby would be a hundred percent hers. No one, not even Emma Swan, could come and take him or her away from her. They would also have no reason to hate her. She could be a mother, a true mother.

About ten minutes later, she heard a soft knock on the front door. She managed to put a smile on her face, and opened the door. Her eyes immediately locking with the green ones in front of her, challenging her.

The other woman grinned and looked down to the ten year old boy.

"Well buddy, I had a great time today." She said while ruffling his hair. "But I need to go home now and you need to do your homework. I'm sure your mother would love to spent some time with you today too."

She said the last part with a small wink to Regina.

In the corners of Henry's mouth Regina could see the remains of what appeared to be ice cream.

She also saw the stain on his shirt. She looked at it for a long moment. Wanting Emma to know that she saw it.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that. He just spilled a little bit of his ice cream there." Emma said with a apologetic look in her eyes.

"I see…" Regina said with a disapproving look.

She wanted to make an unfriendly remark about Emma's bad mother qualities, but when she saw Henry's smile she kept it in. He hadn't smiled in a long time and it was good to see him happy again, it made her heart melt a little. Even though the cause of his happiness wasn't her.

Henry looked at his mom and said, "I'm sorry mom, can I have a cookie?"

"When you finished your homework" Regina said with a sigh. Henry stormed off, and she was left alone with Emma. She looked intensely at the blonde women in front of her.

"Uuhm… I probably should be going." Emma said, shifting awkwardly on her feet, looking away from Regina's prying eyes.

"Yes, you should." Regina said firmly.

"Bye Henry!" Emma shouted into the house. There came a faint "Bye" as reply, and Emma turned around to get to her car.

Before Regina could say anything, Emma was out of earshot, but she wasn't gonna let her get away before having said what she wanted to say.

"Miss Swan", Regina called after her, "Tomorrow I will pick him up after school. Your services are no longer needed. Thank you." The last part came out softer then she wanted. It almost sounded as a sincere thank you.

"Of course Madame Mayor" Emma said, not turning around. She kept walking towards her car and turned around at last, looking Regina right in her eyes.

Even with the distance between them Regina could feel her eyes burn into hers.

"If you need me again, just call the sheriff station. I'll be there." Emma said with a small wave of her hand.

Regina only nodded and then turned around, closing the door behind her. The look that Emma just gave her, it almost looked like she knew what she just came to know for herself. Nonsense, Regina thought immediately. That's impossible. Emma couldn't know from just a two minutes conversation.

She sighed deep, and walked back to the kitchen. Henry sat on a chair, with his back turned to her, making his homework.

"How was school dear?" she asked him. He muttered something that sounded like "good", and turned his attention back to his schoolwork in front of him.

Again she felt like someone stabbed her in her chest. No doubt Emma had a full report on his day.

She missed the times were he came home after school and did nothing but talk about what he did and saw that day. Now if he got home, he just asked for candy, and got to his homework almost directly. He was a good student, and his grades were also good, but a nice talk with him sometimes, she would really like.

She walked to the cooking island, and got the cookie jar. She walked over to Henry, and gave him a cookie.

"you can only have one, so no more asking." She said trying to look stern.

She wanted to be nice to him, show him she could be a cool mother too.

Henry looked at her with big question marks in his eyes. If he asked for a cookie, he never got one. This was unusual for his mother. But his reaction chanced fast, accepting it eagerly.

"Thanks." He said, before stuffing the cookie into his mouth.

Regina watched him with a smile on her face. She unknowingly places her left hand over her stomach. She remembered just how happy she was when she got Henry.

She had never felt so blessed before. And under all the layers of insecurities, she felt the same about the little boy or girl that was now growing inside her.

She walked away from the table, and got back to the sink she was cleaning before Henry came home. Although she still didn't know if she would tell Graham, she better tell him fast though. He would find out eventually, it was better if he heard it from her, instead of finding out through the rumors in town.

But she wanted to make sure that she was actually pregnant, before she would tell him. So many things could go wrong in the first couple of weeks of pregnancy. She didn't want him to freak out, when it could easily go wrong.

After she and Henry had dinner together, she started with the dishes, and Henry got back to his homework. Dinner had gone well, they talked about ordinary things, like school and homework. But as always, Emma found her way into their conversation.

Henry told her about what he and Emma did after she got him from school. About the ice cream he got from her, and what they talked about. Regina did not hate Emma, she just wasn't very fond of the blonde women either.

But mostly she envied her. Henry loved her. That was something she wanted for herself.

But Henry really seemed to like her, so there was not much she could do about it. She just had to endure it, she would be gone soon enough. Especially after she heard Regina was pregnant.

When she finished the dishes, Henry had done his homework and sat in front of the TV. Watching some kind of cartoon. She looked at her watch and noticed it was already nine o'clock. Standing behind the big grey couch, she said,

"Henry, It's time for bed. Go put your PJ's on and brush your teeth."

Henry sighed really deep, making her clear he didn't wanted to, he reluctantly stood up and turned off the TV. When he walked past her, she brushed her hand through his brown hair. He growled and jumped away.

She was use to that reaction, he did it all the time since he found himself too old to be touched like that. She just smiled weakly at him, and kissed him on the top of his head. When he climbed the stairs, he looked around, and blew her a kiss. He did that every night. She smiled broadly at him, and then he disappeared out of sight.

Fifteen minutes later, she heard him crawl in to bed. Now she really had time to think. And she needed it. There was one big question bouncing around in her head: how was she going to tell Graham?

She poured herself a glass of water, an sat back on the couch. There was only one lamp shining it's light into the room. The plant that stood next to it, made shadows on the wall.

She badly wanted some of her apple cider, but she wouldn't take the risk.

Tomorrow she would call her doctor in Boston, so she could be sure she was pregnant, and how far she already was. Then she would decide when to tell Graham. It looked like a solid plan. She just had to follow through.

About 2 hours later, she decided to go to bed. She quickly washed her glass, and put it back in the cabinet. She turned the lamp of, and went upstairs.

She chanced in her nightgown and brusher her teeth. Just like Henry did 2 hours ago. She walked over to his bedroom en checked on him. He was sleeping peacefully.

She turned off his nightlight and kissed him on his forehead. Then walked back to her own room. She crawled under the covers, and closed her eyes immediately.

She blocked all the thoughts out of her head, trying not to think about any of them. But the picture a certain pair of emerald eyes wouldn't go away. Finding some reassurance in those eyes, she drifted away moments later.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter. If you have any ideas, you can always send me a PM. don't forget to review. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Taking Care Of Each Other_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this, I just borrowed it. Just for fun.

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the follows/reviews/favorites! It makes me feel very special. I forgot to tell that this is my first Fanfic, so I was excited, but scared at the same time. I've never done this before. I also forgot to mention that English isn't my first language, all the mistakes are mine. Enjoy the next chapter! I'll probably update every other day. Reviews are very, very welcome!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

As soon as Regina opened her eyes the next morning, her thoughts immediately went back to by the events from yesterday. She pushed them away, and got out of bed.

It was 6 o'clock, her usual time to get up. She could get a shower, and at 7 o'clock Henry had to go get up to be in time for school. She walked into the master bathroom, and let the nightwear fall of her shoulders.

As soon as she was nude, she stepped into the shower. She did her shower routines, and 10 minutes later, she felt refreshed. She put on her daily clothes. The material felt colt against her warm skin. It was a little chilly in the room, thanks to an open window.

She walked down the stairs. She loved the quiet mornings. She could spend hours to just stare out of the window and look how the word woke up. She had 45 minutes before she had to start with breakfast for Henry and her. In her head she planned their day.

It was a typical Wednesday, so at 8:15 she would bring Henry to the school bus. She would go straight to work from there. Her day started with some paperwork, and ended with a meeting. By the time the meeting had ended, she picked up Henry, and the went home together.

She would drop him off so he could start with his homework, and she would go grocery shopping in the local shop. After that she would make a quick trip to Boston. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Except of course that she had to go to her doctor. Then she would finally get some certainty. And she could tell Graham. "Graham.." She whispered softly. She certainly didn't love him, but she cared for him.

She had done this to him. And now to herself. She sighed and pushed the thoughts back, and started making breakfast.

Ten minutes later she walked over to Henry's bedroom.

"Good morning dear! You have to get up. Time for school." There came a sleepy moan from under the covers were a visible bump showed where he lay.

She opened the curtains, and walked downstairs again. She was making her and Henry's lunch when Henry came downstairs. With sleep in his eyes, and his hair a mess. She smiled at him.

"Good morning honey!" She said without looking up from her tasks.

Good morning mom" came his usual reply.

They ate breakfast together, and after that she brought him to the bus stop. She drove to the City Hall, and parked her car. Sitting in her car, she ordered her thoughts, and put on her professional face.

When she felt ready, she got out of the car, and walked to the front door of the building. It was colt outside. But that wasn't unusual for February. As soon as she stepped inside, she felt a wave of warm air fall over her.

She greeted Jenny, her assistant with a cold smile and walked to her office. When she saw the big pile of papers that were placed on her desk, she grunted. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

At three o'clock she closed her office door behind her. The day kept going on. She couldn't stay focused. Her mind wandered away every time. She was nervous about her doctor's visit.

Maybe she should call Katherine to go with her. She was the only person in Storybrooke she trusted.

She said goodbye to Jenny, and walked out into the cold. She would get Henry, and drop him of at home. Then she would make a quick visit to the grocery store, before heading to Boston.

Henry could stay home, she wasn't gone for long. When she closed her car door, she grabbed her phone, and dialed Katherine's number. She wanted her to go with her, she didn't want to go alone.

She needed her support. After five rings, she picked up.

"Hi Regina, why are you calling?" Regina was silent for a short moment, and then said,

"Katherine, I've got kind of a problem." She paused, "I'm going to my doctor in Boston. I did a pregnancy test yesterday.."

There was a long silence at Katherine's side. Then she said,

"Was it positive?"

"Yes" Regina said without hesitation. "I'll explain it in the car. Are you coming with me? Please." She said a little softer.

This time Katherine replied immediately, "Of course honey! When are you going?"

Regina told her she had to go shopping first, and that she would pick her up after that.

"Stay strong honey, it's going to be alright." Said Katherine before she hang up. By hearing her soft voice, Regina's eyes got teary. She blinked it away, she

* * *

After dropping the supplies from her shopping trip at home, she headed out to Katherine's house. Henry had asked her where she was going, but she hadn't told him what she was gonna do. Instead she lied to him.

It always hurts her to lie to her son, but she had no choice.

She stopped in front of hers and David's home. Katherine had seen her already, and came outside. As soon as she positioned herself on the passenger's seat, she pulled Regina into a hug.

Regina didn't knew she needed that until she felt Katherine's strong arms around her. She didn't like physical contact, but with Katherine she really didn't care.

"It's going to be alright." Her friend whispered softly in her ear.

"I know" Regina replied, sounding anything but sure.

Katherine released her from her firm grip. She looked at Regina, waiting for her to start the car, and explain how this could have happened. As far as she knew, Regina wasn't seeing anyone.

Regina stared out of the front window, and started the car. The slowly drove along main street, out of Storybrook. She remained silent. Katherine knew that if she was going to push her, she would shut her out, and tell her nothing. "Graham.." Regina said suddenly. She heard Katherine gasp next to her. She didn't looked at her, and kept her eyes on the road in front of them.

"G-Graham..?!" Katherine asked with a soft voice. She looked at Regina with unbelieve in her eyes. "Why?"

"I slept with him a couple of times. I didn't wanted to be alone.."

Regina told her, suddenly feeling very vulnerable.

"But honey, you aren't alone! You have me, and Henry, and David. You don't see him very often, but he likes you. And you can start dating, if you want. I'll even help you."

Katherine said, placing a reassuring hand on Regina's knee.

"I know.. but I don't know how. I haven't been on a date for ages! Graham was an easy catch. He did what I wanted him to do, and there were no emotions involved.

Katherine was silent for a few moments. Her hand still on Regina's knee. She rubbed it a few times and then retracted her hand.

"Are you a 100 percent sure you are pregnant? And that it is really from him?"

"It is from him, that I'm sure about. It can't be someone else, I've only been with him.." Regina answered.

"I did a pregnancy test yesterday.. and it was positive. But I want some sureness. That's why I'm going to Boston."

"When was your last period?" Katherine asked careful. "8 weeks ago. I first thought it was just stress. Because of Emma. The thought of being pregnant, never appeared. But when I began to feel sick in the mornings, I started to get doubts." Regina explained.

"Just so you know," Katherine began, "no matter what, I'll be there for you. I trust you that you will make the right decision. I know you, you can do this." After Katherine said that, there was a long silence.

"Thank you for being there for me." Regina whispered.

"Of course honey! You've always been there for me, now I can repay you for that."

"Thank you." Regina said again. She was relieved that Katherine supported her, no matter what. It made her feel more confident.

The rest of the journey the both kept silent. Both were deep in thoughts. Regina was mentally preparing herself for the doctor's visit. She wanted to be pregnant, Henry didn't needed her very often any more. She wanted to have somebody to care about again, somebody who needed her.

But on the other hand, there were so much complications. How would Henry react, if she told him he was going to have a little brother or sister. And of course there was Graham. She didn't wanted a relationship with him, she didn't love him.

She raised Henry by her own. She didn't needed a man to be around. Katherine could help, and her husband David. She wasn't completely alone.

Meanwhile they already made it to Boston, and were standing in front of the doctor's clinic. The silence in the car grew heavier. "Are you ready?" Katherine asked. Regina looked at her.

She was sure Katherine could see the worries in her eyes. Without another word, Katherine wrapped her in a hug again. Squeezing her tightly, Regina felt a little bit more secure. She was ready for this. No matter what, she wasn't alone today.

She opened the car door, and stepped outside. In Boston is was just as cold as in Storybrook. She shivered lightly, wrapping her arms around herself. As soon as Katherine stood beside her, she started to walk towards the entrance. She opened the door, and the both stepped inside.

* * *

**I hope you liked the second chapter. Would you like to see a bit of Emma's POV? Just let me know. Reviews are very welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

Taking Care Of Each Other

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this, I just borrowed it. Just for fun.

**A/N: So much thanks to all the people who follow/favorite/review my story! As I said before, this is my first Fanfic, so If you have any suggestions if I can do anything different or even better, of if I'm doing something wrong, please tell me. I want to make a good story , and I really do not want to break any laws. Reviews help me to write faster, so please take time to review this story, it means so much to me. well, that was it, enjoy the story!  
(The first part is Emma's POV.)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

As soon as Emma sat in her yellow bug, her mind started racing. When she dropped Henry of, Regina gave her a look. A look she recognized, a look she had herself, about 10 years ago.

When she found out that she was pregnant with Henry, she had the same confused and worried look in her eyes. She saw is every time she looked at her own reflection.

Did she really just saw that, or did she just imagined it? She was quite good in reading peoples looks and body language, but Regina was still a mystery for her.

Emma could see that she almost never showed her emotions to anyone. She mastered the skill to hide it. Emma knew Regina didn't like her, but Emma felt intruded by the dark haired women.

She couldn't quite put her finger on what it was, but she wanted to get to know her son's adoptive mother better. But just as Regina, Emma wasn't good with emotions, and showing people how she felt.

She tried to be nice to her, but Regina probably picked up the wrong signs. Emma's way to show somebody that she liked him or her, weren't exactly easy to read.

She knew that, but she didn't know any other way. Regina saw her as competition. She was afraid Emma would take Henry away from her. Emma could see that Regina really loved Henry, and that Henry loved his mother.

She could never destroy that. She liked Henry too, that she was sure of. She had a connection with the kid, she never dreamed of having. He talked to her as if he liked her the way she was. So she felt comfortable around him.

He knew nothing about her past, and she liked to keep it that way. She drove back to the apartment she shared with Mary Margaret. It was around 4 o'clock, so she would be home from work. Probably grading tests or something.

Emma liked her, she was easy to be around. She didn't asked to many questions, and Emma could talk to her. She parked her car in front of the apartment building.

Getting out, she grabbed her purse on the way. She never really was a purse-person, but since she was sheriff she had to have one with her. Just for emergencies.

Although it was a small town, and the worst thing that could happen was Leroy when getting violent when he was drunk. She could handle that without something as lady like as a purse.

She opened the door of their apartment block, and stepped inside. She was still thinking of Regina, that women just wouldn't get out of her head. She really wanted to know if she was right.

If she read that look in her eyes right. She found here keys, and opened the door. Just as she thought, Mary Margaret sat at the kitchen table with a bunch of papers in front of her.

"Hi, I'm home." Emma said while closing the door.

"Hi, did you have a nice afternoon with Henry?" Mary Margaret asked. Emma nodded, and walked over to the refrigerator to pour herself a glass of milk.

"Do you want some too?" she asked Mary Margaret as she pointed towards the carton of milk.

"No, thank you." She said, returning her attention back to the tests in front of her. Emma took her glass up to her room, and chanced in something more comfortable. She walked back downstairs, and asked Mary Margaret,

"Do you mind if I watch some TV?"

"No of course not, but only if you do not watch any of that hardcore music stuff.." Emma gave her a smirk, and sank into the couch. She watched some dull animated show, but it relaxed her.

She had a rough day, Graham wasn't feeling well today, so she send him home. She could handle it on her own for the day, he just had to get better soon.

Today there had been more calls than in a normal week. She barely had time to pick up Henry, but she was glad she did. He looked really happy to see her.

They eat ice cream together, and talked about his school and stuff. She didn't took notice on the time, and when she heard Mary Margaret get up from her chair, she realized it was already six thirty.

"Shall we eat at Granny's today?" She heard Mary Margaret say.

"yeah, sure. If you pay." She answered with a laugh. Mary Margaret just sighed. She stood up to turn off the TV. Mary Margaret got her coat. She gave Emma her own, and they walked out of the door. Emma didn't think of Regina for the rest of the night.

* * *

After she and Mary Margaret had dinner at Granny's they walked back to their home. They both had a wonderful evening. They talked to Ruby, and just had some girl talk. Emma wasn't really a fan of it, but she didn't hated it either.

They stayed longer than they were supposed to, and it was already 12 o'clock. It was a normal work day tomorrow, so they both needed a good night's rest.

They slowly walked up the stairs to the second floor, were their apartment was. On the way home, they didn't talk much, and as soon as they stood inside, Emma said,

"I think I'm going to bed, I'm tired and tomorrow I have to be at work a little earlier than normal." She puts her coat away, and took Mary Margaret's from her to do the same.

"Yeah, sure. I should go to bed too. It was quite a day." Mary Margaret answered. They said good night to each other, and both went to their bedrooms.

Emma puts her sleeping attire on and steps into her bed. It wasn't a bad day, just a very exhausting day. She heard Mary Margaret get ready for bed, and saw the lights being turned off. She closed her eyes, and tried to fall asleep.

After a few failed tries, she just got out of bed again. She couldn't exactly put her finger on it, but she had a feeling in her stomach that there was going to happen something. Something bad..

"Don't be ridiculous Emma. That's impossible. What could happen in a small town as Storybrook." She whispered to herself. She paced trough the room, she wasn't sure what she felt, but it didn't feel good.

Maybe it had something to do with Regina or Henry. She really hoped not. She was really found of Henry. And she wanted to get to know Regina. Especially after that look they shared that afternoon.

She wanted to know what Regina thought about, what her worries were. "What are you doing Swan! Are you actually caring about the women who doesn't really make it a secret that she doesn't like you? Get yourself together." She mumbled to herself.

Her feet where getting cold, from the walking on bare feet on the cold floor of her room. She walked back to her bed, and crawled under the covers again. She shivered against the cold sheets. Finally, after almost an hour, she fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

The next morning she got up, feeling like she hadn't slept all night. Her body screamed for some caffeine. She could smell coffee and breakfast already. Mary Margaret must have been up.

She dressed herself for the day, and stumbled down the stairs. Mary Margaret sat indeed at the kitchen table, eating her breakfast. She was staring into the distance.

Not noticing Emma as she walked down the stairs. Emma made herself a bowl of cornflakes, and got a cup of coffee. She sat in front of Mary Margaret, and they ate in silence.

After breakfast they both made themselves ready for work. They didn't talk much. Emma still had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she ignored it.

They both headed out to their jobs, saying goodbye. Emma closed the door behind them, and went outside. She hoped Graham was back today. She wasn't sure if she could handle another day on her own.

It was much harder than she expected. She got in her car, and drove to the sheriff station.

The rest of the day went pretty peacefully. Graham was back, and it was a silent day at the sheriff station. It was around 2 o'clock, that her whole word was turned around.

Graham fell on the ground, clutching his chest.

* * *

Regina shifted nervously in the chair at the doctor's examining room. She just had some tests, and the doctor could come back any moment now. Telling her if she was pregnant or not.

How sure of herself she felt yesterday, how unsure she feels now. Katherine looks at her with a supporting look in her eyes. There is a soft knock on the door, and the doctor enters the room again. She is holding a couple of papers.

"Hi Regina," she says while walking towards her desk and sitting down, "The results of the test is in." She is silent for a few seconds. Regina looks at the women, urging her to continue.

Katherine lays a hand on her arm, squeezing it lightly.

"Congratulations! You are indeed pregnant." She says with a smile on her face. There is a long silence. Regina needs some time to let her mind catch up, with what the doctor just told her.

"How long?" She finally managed to say.

"Six weeks." The doctor answers.

The doctor tells her all that she needs to know, but Regina isn't listening. She nods a few times. Before she knows it, she's standing in front of the building next to Katherine.

"Shall I drive?" Katherine asks.

"Okay" Regina grabs her keys, and gives them to her. There silent throughout the whole way. Regina needs time to think. And she is thankful that Katherine is giving her some space.

If there almost back in Storybrook, Regina's cellphone rings. She looks at the callers ID.

_Emma Swan_

Why is the sheriff calling her? She quickly tries to regain her voice, and picks up. With a slightly trembling voice she says, "Mayor Mills"

When she hears what Emma says, her whole facial expression changes. Her live crumbles with every word she hears.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. There will be more soon. Please take time to review. I really like it! ;) If you have any questions or suggestions, you can sent me a PM. **


	4. Chapter 4

Taking Care Of Each Other

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this, I just borrowed it. Just for fun.

**A/N: So, chapter nr. 4 already.. First I want to say thank you to all of you who follow/favorite/review my story. It's nice to know people actually read my story, and like it to. This chapter is a little bit sad, but you probably could already see it coming. (It's not Henry, the ones who thought that, can breathe again. I could never let him die.. I'm not heartless..) Regina will be devastated, and who will be the person to comfort her..? Yes, Emma. Enjoy reading! **

**Chapter 4**

As soon as Katherine sees the look on Regina's face, she steps on the breaks, and moves the car to the side of the road. "What do you mean, you were too late? You should have called an ambulance sooner!" Regina says with a voice she doesn't recognize as her own. By the hearing of the word 'Ambulance' Katherine immediately shifts in her seat to face Regina. "But.. how? How could this happen, he's a healthy man." Regina talks into her phone. "Yes, I'm coming right now. See you there."

With a shaking hand, she lowers her phone from her ear. The look in her eyes, is so empty, Katherine is almost certain something terrible happened. They both don't say a word, until Regina breaks the uncomfortable silence. "We have to go to the hospital.." She starts, "Graham, eeh.. he just had a heart attack. They weren't in time to save him, he's dead. "

Katherine doesn't reply, but her the look in her eyes, says enough. Without another word, she brings the car back to life, and they drive towards the hospital. They go at such a high speed, Regina is a little scared they will have an accident. Not even 10 minutes later, the car is parked at the hospital parking lot.

Regina is reluctant to get out of the car. She doesn't want to see him, not yet. She isn't ready. She just found out she is pregnant, with his child! Why did this happen now? "Are you sure you want to go inside?" Katherine asks concerned. "You don't have to, you know." "I want to, I have to see him" Regina says firmly.

"Ok, do you want me to come with you?" Katherine's voice is soft. "Yes.. Please?" Regina does not want to face Emma alone. If she sees her compassionate look, she would probably break down. In some way, Emma found out about the 'special' relation between Regina and her boss. Regina still hadn't found out how she could possibly know.

She slowly got out of the car. Katherine did the same at the other side. The parking lot was quite empty, there were only 6 or 7 cars beside hers. That was also the reason why they had a chance to park close of the entrance. It was about 6 o'clock, and the street lamps were already burning, spreading a vague orange light around them.

She heard Katherine behind her talk to somebody. When she turned around, she saw she was talking to someone on her phone. Regina looked at her, but not really seeing anything. As soon as Katherine hangs up, she looks at her.

"I just called Daniel, he's gonna take care of Henry while we're here." "Thank you," Regina says, "if I was alone, I probably forgot to do that." "No problem honey, everything is ok. Shall we go in?"

Regina nods, and she walks toward the entrance. Pushing open the door, she can hear the typical hospital sounds. Beeping electronica and voices of doctors and nurses. She never felt comfortable in a hospital. She didn't like the sounds, smell and most of all, the doctors. They gave her a unpleasant feeling.

Next to her, Katherine walks up to the reception, asking the women behind the desk about the information they need. Regina walks away from them, she doesn't want to hear the specifics just yet. "Regina?" She hears behind her. She recognizes the voice of Emma. She sounds tired.

Regina turns around, facing the blonde. Emma's eyes are red, and on her face she can see some tear residue. Regina wasn't prepared for this. She thought Emma was incapable of having any emotions, not to speak of also showing them.

Directly she feels the need of take the shorter women in her arms, telling her everything was gonna be okay. Immediately she repressed the feeling. First of all, this was Emma Swan standing before her. She didn't like the women. And second, She was the one who needs to be taken care of. Although she would let it show.

"Sheriff Swan." Regina says, trying not to show her emotions. There is an awkward silence between them. Right at that moment , Katherine walks back to her. "Emma, are you ok?" she asks with concern.

Emma just nodded. Katherine takes over. "He lies in room 148." She tells Regina, while looking at her. "Just follow me." Emma says with a raspy voice. She turns on her heels, and walks in the direction of the room.

Graham's room.. Regina thinks. How will he look? She hears three pairs of footsteps, all of them unable to speak. Emma stops walking, and if Regina looks at the number of the room, her heart skips a beat. 148..

Katherine grasped her hand, lightly pulling her into the direction of the door. Emma opens it, walking inside the room. Katherine follows her, pulling Regina with her. Regina takes a deep breath, closing her eyes for a second. This isn't gonna be any easier if you keep standing her, she tells herself. She takes two steps, and lays her sight on the person in the bed.

_Emma's POV_

She sees Graham clutch his chest, slowly falling from his chair. Emma quickly stands up, shoving her chair against the wall, and rushes towards him. "Graham! Are you ok?" she almost screams. Within two seconds, she stands beside him and drops herself on her knees.

She ignores the protest of her legs, and looks at her boss laying on the ground. The bad feeling in the pit of her stomach she had the night before, grows stronger with every passing moment. Everything before her happens in slow-motion.

In a haze, she acts like every person would do in such a situation. Grasping his hand, yelling demandingly he has to stay with her. She feels tears fall down her cheeks, but she doesn't care. She lets them fall. Her actions go on auto pilot, she can't think strait right now.

"Please Graham, hold on for me" She cries. He doesn't react. His eyes are open, but the life in it is gone. His eyes are empty. Emma presses his head against her chest, "Graham..!" her tears roll down her cheeks, into his hair.

She doesn't know what to do, should she call an ambulance? It was too late to save him, he was already gone. She was sure about that, but what other could she do. With his head still in her arms, she reaches over to the phone on his desk.

She breaths a few times deeply, before dialing the number of the hospital. While she is trying very hard to keep her voice strait, she tells the person on the other side of the line what happened.

She's in shock, and the next couple hours went by unnoticed. She couldn't stop crying, which she didn't understand, she never cried, let alone for so long. A few people tried to comfort her, but nothing helped. Graham just died. Although she didn't knew him for very long, she considered him as a friend.

Right after Graham was taken to the hospital, she called Regina. She didn't know who else to call, and she needed some support from somebody who probably loved Graham even more than she did.

Her heard broke when she heard Regina's voice. She didn't wanted to tell her, but she had to. It was her duty as sheriff, and as a friend. She told Regina what happened, where she was now, and after a short silence she asked her if she could come.

She didn't want to sound weak, but for some reason, if felt like the only one who could comfort her, was the dark haired women.

Ten minutes later, she saw the mayors car park in front of the building. To her surprise Katherine also got out of the car. She liked her, she was nice. But she wanted to be alone with Regina. She didn't wanted to cry, in front of Regina's friend.

Regina opened the door, letting Katherine inside too. She didn't saw her, so she walked over to her. Katherine moved towards the receptions desk. She started to ask questions to the lady.

Emma reached the brown haired women. She tried to take control of her voice, trying not to sound like she had cried for almost an hour. "Regina..?" Emma didn't even recognize her own voice, she sounded tired, defeated. Regina turned around, looking at her. She had a shocked, broken look in her eyes.

Emma wanted to take all the bad feelings away, by pulling her in to a hug. But she knew that was the least smart thing to do. "Sheriff Swan." Regina called her by her title. She felt her words sting a little, she just called her by her name, why could Regina just not call her Emma?

They both didn't talk to each other, Emma didn't want to hurt her even more by telling her what she knew. Katherine came back, asking if she was ok. She couldn't talk. Instead she just nodded. As Katherine returned her gaze to Regina, she told her what room he lay in.

Emma knew exactly where he lay, so she told them to follow her. Leading them to the doomed room, she could barely stop herself from crying again. But if she started again, she was almost sure she wouldn't stop. She didn't want Regina to feel more uncomfortable then she already felt.

Emma could see in her eyes, she didn't wanted to be her, but she had to. Emma wanted to tell her that she didn't have to feel that way, but she didn't know how.

They reached the door of the room they were going to. Emma looked at Regina, then opened the door. She walked inside, seeing Graham lie there, lifeless. She heard Regina and Katherine follow her inside. Closing the door.

Emma didn't want to look in Regina's eyes, afraid of what she would see. In fact, she just looked at her shoes. She heard Regina gasp for air. Directly after that, she heard her collapse on the ground.

**Ok, this was a really hard chapter to write. It hurts me to see them so sad. I hoped you guys liked it though. For questions/suggestions you can always sent me a PM. Please review, it makes writing easier. **


	5. Chapter 5

Taking Care Of Each Other

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this, I just borrowed it. Just for fun.

**A/N: I forgot to ask last time, but do you like the way I put in Emma's POV? If you don't, tell me. If you do, you can also tell me. ;) I want to thank everybody who follow/favorite/review my story. And also the ones that favorite me! **

**Chapter 5**

Regina felt the ground move, and suddenly she felt very nauseous. She fell, relieving Katherine's hand from her grip. Her head touched the cold ground, and everything went black.

…

Slowly she got her vision back, seeing two blonde heads lean over her. Katherine held her hand, and Emma stoke her hair. Suddenly everything became very clear. Emma was touching her, and not a normal touch, but she was stroking her hair.

She was whispering softly, more to herself than to Regina, but Regina could hear what she said. "Please Regina, wake up.. I don't want to lose you too." Regina wasn't sure if she heard it right, Emma wanted her to wake up, why? It almost sounded like the blonde needed her.

She carefully opened her eyes further, getting a better picture of what was happening above her. Emma's eyes were dry, but she could see she pushed her tears back. Not wanting to show she cared about the mayor, in front of her and her friend.

"Regina.." Katherine sounded relieved, blowing out some air she was probably holding. Emma's hand immediately vanished from her hair, shifting backwards. Regina missed the touch, she didn't like to admit it, but she wanted the blondes hand back on her hair.

Regina slowly pushed herself up from the ground, using Katherine's hand for support. "What happened..?" She asks with a soft voice. "You blacked out." Katherine tells her. "For how long?" "Not even 2 minutes, you hit your head pretty hard on the floor." Regina brings up her hand to the backside of her head.

"Ouch.." Thankfully there's no blood, but there will be a bruise. "Are you feeling sick or dizzy?" Katherine asks with a little concern in her voice. "No, I feel well." Regina tells her.

Until then, she totally forgotten Emma was there too. She turns her head to the right, looking Emma strait in the eye. There's a faint smile on her lips, but it doesn't reach her eyes. Regina can see the worries in the blondes eyes.

Suddenly she remembers why she was her, Graham.. She looks around the room, till her gaze finds what she was looking for, a hospital bed. Emma follows it, and stands up if she realize what Regina is looking at.

Regina is trying to stand up, which is not an easy task. Katherine gets a hold on her body before she can fall again. Emma rushes to the other side of the room, coming back with a chair. The thankfully sits down, placing her head in her hands.

She feels realization hit her, and her tears are threatening to come out. She feels a hand being placed on her shoulder. When she looks up she is surprised to see it's not Katherine's hand. She locks eyes with the green ones that are staring at her.

"Katherine," She begins slowly, "could you give us a moment please?" "Of course honey, are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Regina nods in reply. She hears Katherine's footsteps walk towards the door, leaving Regina and Emma alone.

They both look around the room, avoiding each other's gaze. Regina breaks the silence, "What happened?" Emma's still avoiding her eyes, looking out of the window. She clears her throat and starts talking, Regina is all ears. Emma explains how it happened, what she did, and how he ended up here, in the hospital.

When Emma is finished, Regina looks at the man in the bed at the other side of the room. She feels her tears fight again to come out. She feels stable enough to stand up. She pushes herself out of the chair, walking over to Graham.

A tear rolls over her cheek before she can stop it, she wipes it away with a quick move of her hand. She hopes Emma didn't see it, she doesn't want her to see her cry. She's still the mayor, she needs to be strong. Emma started sobbing behind her back.

It looks like the blonde isn't afraid of showing her emotions in front of her. In a swift motion, Regina turns around, facing the crying woman. As soon as Emma sees her looking at her, she covers her face in her hands. Trying to stop crying.

Regina's instincts tell her that she has to do something. Before she can stop herself, she steps closer to Emma. Within a second, her arms are wrapped around the younger woman. She feels Emma tense, and for a second, she regrets her decision. But then she feels Emma's arms pull her closer to her.

Regina buries her face in the blondes curls, and letting her tears fall without trying to control them. She doesn't know how she can show her emotions so freely to this women. She never did something like this in the presence of Katherine, and she is her friend.

But something in Emma's body language tells her she won't judge her. In the comfort of Emma's arms, she releases all the worries and doubts of her previous day. It feels like Emma is wanting to be here for her, wanting to take care of her. She slightly shakes her head at that thought, that's impossible. Emma would never do that, there not exactly friends.

She loses al track of time while there standing in each other's arms, crying. She feels Emma's shirt become wet. She pulls back her head, realizing they must have been standing here for almost 5 minutes.

When she hears the door open, she looks at the doctor who's standing in the opening. He's holding a file. Probably Graham's file, Regina thinks. She feels Emma's arms disappear behind her back. In a reflex she pulls her arms away, instantly missing the blondes touch.

With the warm, comforting body of the women out of reach, Regina feels more alone than when she entered the room. Emma regains her posture, straitens her face and wipes her the tears out of her eyes. Doctor Whale offers them a tissue. Emma accepts it, using it and throwing it in the trashcan next the door.

He hands one to Regina as well. When she dries her eyes, the tissue becomes black from the mascara stains. She crumbles it, and looks at her feet. "I came to discuss what is going to happen next." Regina feels her eyes tear up again at the words of the man in the white coat.

Why did it happen this way? Graham will never know.. He will never be able to see his child grow up. Regina doesn't even know if he wanted to be there for his child, but now he can't even have a choice.  
It hurts her more, than if he had lived and told her he wanted nothing to do with her.

She feels broken, but she won't be completely alone. That thought calms her down a little. As doctor Whale keeps talking, he regains the control of her emotions. The urge to cry isn't as strong as ten minutes ago. She feels stronger. She knows it is because of the comfort Emma gave her just a few minutes earlier.

She's starting to feel compassion for the blond women who's standing next to her. She wants to feel the closeness again. The feel of Emma's arms around her, to smell her. The feeling of comfort. She doesn't want to admit it yet, but the younger women is starting to mean something to Regina.

_Emma's POV_

"Regina!" Emma shouted. It was the second time today someone fell on the ground, and she couldn't lose Regina too. She dropped to the ground, but was too late to shield Regina's head. She heard a loud thud when her head touched the ground.

Katherine sat on the other side of Regina, grabbing her hand. Emma began stroking her hair, whispering to Regina, telling her to wake up. It felt like hours before the brown eyed women opened her eyes a little bit.

Emma didn't care that Katherine saw her stroking Regina's hair. She needed to feel her, feel her warmth. She didn't want to cry, so she pushed her emotions to the background. When her eyes opened completely, she didn't noticed it. To busy looking at her hand in the dark brown locks.

"Regina.." She heard Katherine say. With a shock she removed her hand. She saw Regina look at her. Her brown eyes warmed her. When Regina tried to get up, she asked what happened. Katherine told her she blacked out, for almost 2 minutes.

It were only two minutes? Emma asked herself with disbelief. It felt more like 20 minutes. She heard Regina say ouch, so she looked at the brunet. Regina touched the back of her head, the part that hit the ground.

As if she suddenly remembered Emma was also in the room, she turns her head. Emma smiles at her, glad she didn't lose the defensive look on her face. Apart from the hurt in her eyes, she almost looks like the old Regina again.

She follows Regina's gaze, leading to the bed where Graham is lying in. Behind her, she hears Regina trying to stand up. She turns around, just In time to see Regina lose her balance. Her eyes seek the chair that was standing in the room. Without another thought, she rushes towards it. Grabbing the chair, she puts it in front of Regina.

With a thankful sigh, Regina sits down. It looks like Regina remembers why they are all here, because she lets head fall in her hands. Emma feels the need to help her, tell her it is going to be okay. She places a hand on Regina's shoulder.

Regina looks up, right in her eyes. She isn't sure, but Emma can almost feel the spark. It feels weird, she isn't supposed to feel this. First of all because her boss just died, and second of all, this is Regina.. The women who she isn't even friends with.

Despite of the fact her brain is telling her it's wrong, her heart flutters. Those beautiful brown eyes burn into hers. "Katherine," Regina suddenly says, "could you give us a moment please?" "Of course honey, are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Emma sees Regina nod.

Katherine turns around, and leaves the room. Emma breaks the eye contact, and starts looking out of the window. Regina asks her what happened. Emma knew this question was gonna be asked. And it needed to be answered.

She tells Regina what happened almost an hour ago. With every word she says, she sees Regina break down a little more. When she is finished, Regina looks at Graham, laying in the bed. She stand s up, and walks over to the bed.

She sees Regina wipe her hand over her face. Emma can only guess that she is whipping a tear away. She can't see Regina's face, because she is standing with her back towards her.

By seeing this, she feels her eyes tear up again. She's trying to hold it back, but she can't. She lets out a sob. She sees Regina turn around, looking at her. She covers her face in her hands, she doesn't want her to see her this vulnerable.

Regina looks at her for two more seconds, than she takes a step towards Emma. She opens her arms and pulls the blonde into them. By feeling the two strong arms around her, her first reaction is one of defending herself.

She directly troughs that thought away. She needs Regina, not only for the feeling of a warm body pushed against her, but also for the feeling of comfort the women is giving her. She wraps her arms around Regina's body, pulling her closer,

Regina buries her face into her hair. Emma realizes that she is crying too. To know she's not the only one, she can let the tears fall. When she is started, she can't stop. She feels very comfortable in Regina's arms. Pulling her even closer than she already was.

She don't know for how long they are standing like this, but when she hears the door open Regina looks away. Emma follows her eyes, seeing Doctor Whale standing there. She lets Regina go, pulling her arms away. She doesn't want to leave to contact.

She feels Regina pull her arms back, missing her touch already. Feeling relieved for letting the tears go, she feels a little stronger. She stands more strait, wiping her eyes clean. The doctor hands her and Regina a tissue. Emma uses it, than throws it away.

"I came to discuss what is going to happen next." Doctor Whale starts, looking at both of them. From the corner of her eye, she can see Regina struggle again. She starts talking with him, but not really listening. She wants to hold Regina again, helping her through this.

When doctor Whale stops talking, Emma looks at Regina again. It seems she got control over her emotions, and she looks stronger.

Now that Emma saw Regina like this, she feels that flutter of her heart again. This time she doesn't want to stop it. It's confusing, but nice. "Shall I help you filling in the papers?" Whale asks no one in particular. Emma nods, and without thinking grapping Regina's hand.

**It was a longer chapter than I was intended it to be. I just wanted to tell so much. Regina and Emma finally seem to recognize the feelings they feel. They will come there.**

**Let me know what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6

Taking Care Of Each Other

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this, I just borrowed it. Just for fun.

**A/N: Thanks to all the readers who follow/favorite/review this story. This they will have their first kiss, so be prepared. ;) For any of you who wonders, Graham died of natural causes. **

**Chapter 6**

After talking to doctor Whale, Regina and Emma both stay in the room. Not ready to leave. Regina wants Emma close, she wants the blonde to hug her, hold her. She is almost sure that Emma feels it too. She just needs an opportunity.

"I'm gonna tell Katherine she can go home." Regina thinks out loud. "How will you get home? I say you two arriving here together, and I assume you will let her use your car." Emma answers.

"I'll walk..." Regina says. "the way you look now? No offence, but you don't look your normal self." Emma says, looking at her. "Well sheriff Swan, what do you suggest then?"

Emma seems to think. When she comes to a conclusion, her eyes light up. Regina hopes Emma got the silent hint. "I'll bring you home.." She says with hesitation in her voice.

Regina almost feels happy, and she locks eyes with the blonde who is standing next to her. "If you insist, miss Swan."

Regina turns around, walking over to the door. "I'll be right back." She opens the door, and sees Katherine sit in a chair in the waiting room. As soon as the women lays eyes on her, she stands up, walking towards her.

"Honey, are you okay? Have you been crying?" She asks carefully. Regina tells her she is ok, and that she can go home. "Can Henry stay with you tonight? I need some time." Katherine nods, and after she says goodbye, she walks out of the door.

She doesn't asks questions about how Regina will get home. Maybe she knows.. She could have seen it. Regina wonders. She returns to the room, and sees Emma sitting on the side of the bed, holding Grahams hand and talking to him.

This simple gesture makes Regina feel another tear fall down her cheek. Emma still hadn't noticed her by the door. She walks slowly over to the blonde, when she can almost touch her, Emma turns around, looking at her.

She immediately sees the tear and the sad look in Regina's eyes. In one motion she stands up, standing in front of her. She looks at her, uncertain of what to do. When another tear runs down, Regina sees Emma's arms move upwards.

The next second she's in Emma's arms. The comfortable feeling is directly back, and she cuddles closer, not wanting to break the contact. Emma moves down, sitting on the bed. Regina follows her willingly, wanting to feel the blonde closer.

As soon as they are positioned on the bed, Emma lets her go. She moves back a few inches, looking at Regina. The blonde brings her hand up to Regina's cheek, cupping it. When another tear rolls down, Emma moves forward.

The next moment, Emma's lips are on her cheek, kissing the tear away. Regina inhales sharply. The lips are gone too soon, leaving a burning mark on her skin.

Emma looks at her, and whispers, "We can get through this together, he was both of our friend. Together we stand strong." Regina lets out a breath, she wasn't aware she was holding.

The corners of her Regina's lips curl upwards in a genuine smile. Emma wants to do this with her, she wants to help her. And Regina wants nothing more than accept her offer.

But she knows she can't. If Emma finds out she is pregnant, she'll probably hate her. She doesn't want that heartbreak. Although she really was starting to cares about the blonde, she isn't ready to let somebody come that close to her.

As soon as she realizes she has to tell Emma no, her smile falters. She doesn't want to hurt the blonde, but her answer is out before she knows it. "I don't need you help miss Swan, I can handle this on my own. Thank you."

Immediately Emma moves away from her, standing up. The look in Emma's eyes stings Regina. "Okay, let's get you home than." Emma says, trying very hard to not show how hurt she is.

"Could you give me a moment alone, Please?" Regina asks, looking over at Grahams closed eyes. "Sure." Emma mumbles, walking towards the door. "I'll be waiting outside, when you're ready I can bring you home."

Regina nods, and moves closer to Graham. She hears the door close, and suddenly, without the blonde here to comfort her, she feels very lonely. She reaches over to Grahams hand, and holds it.

His hand is cold, and has a unhealthy color. She starts stroking it with her thumb, trying to warm it. "Graham.." she begins. She feels her tears rise again, but she doesn't want to cry right now.

"Graham, I really was hoping you could just.." She takes a shaky breath. Without any more hesitation, she says softly, "I'm pregnant.." It feels weird to say it out loud, but she has a feeling he has to know, no matter what.

When a tear escapes, she lets it fall. Graham wasn't supposed to die. Although Regina wasn't hoping for his support, she certainly didn't want this. Now she surely had to do it alone. Well, there was Katherine, but she had her own family. Regina couldn't fully count on her.

She wanted to tell Emma. The way she kissed her on her cheek, just a few moments ago.. That wasn't a sign of hate, but rather a way of letting Regina know she was there for her, she wanted to take care of her.

But Regina turned her down, and now it was probably too late to restore the damage she had made. Emma showed so much care the last hour. When Regina fainted, she was there, stroking her hair. She held her when she cried, even kissed her on her cheek.

Why couldn't she just let her in? Give her a chance to help her. And Regina wanted to be there for the blonde too. Emma was not the only one who was devastated with Graham's death.

They needed each other, but Regina stood in the way.

She wanted to go home, go to bed, sleep. Although it wasn't late, she was exhausted. Henry was with Katherine and Daniel tonight, so she didn't had to worry about him.

She stood up, letting go of Grahams hand. She bowed over him, letting her hand rest on the side of his head. Slowly she pressed her lips on his forehead. "Goodbye Graham." She whispered, wiping her tears away.

She turned around, not looking back. She opened the door, finding Emma standing against the wall. "Are you ready?" She asked. "Yes, let's go." Regina said, while walking down the hall.

Emma pushed herself of the wall, and stepped next to Regina. They walked towards the exit, not saying a word. Regina wanted to take hold on Emma's hand, but after her comment in the room, she was afraid it was too much.

When they arrived by Emma's yellow Bug, Emma opened the door for Regina, helping her in. As soon as she was seated, Emma pushed the door closed, and walked to the other side of the car.

When Emma placed herself on the driver's seat, she brought the car to life. It started to make all kind of weird noises. Normally Regina would have made a comment on the state of the blondes car, but she wasn't really feeling it right now.

The ride to the mayor's mansion was a quiet one. Both woman were too deep in thought. When Emma drove over the lawn, Regina looked at her house. She wasn't looking forward the be there alone all night.

She loved her home. She was found of the room, and her garden. But when she was alone, it was simply too big. When Emma parked the car, Regina got out. Emma did to. "Thanks for the ride home, miss Swan. Do you want to drink something before you go?" Regina asked, wanting to postpone the moment she would be completely alone.

"Yes, that would be nice." Emma said, while locking the car, and following Regina to the front door. Regina opened the door, and let them both in. The silence of the hall welcomed them both.

"Where's Henry? Isn't he home?" Emma asked, looking around. "No, he's staying with the Nolan's tonight." "Oh.." Emma simply said. Regina puts down her purse, and placing her car keys in bowl on the counter.

"Is coffee okay, or do you want something else?" She asked Emma while grabbing to cups from the cupboard. "Coffee is alright." Came an answer behind her.

When Regina turned around, she saw Emma standing just a few foot away. Regina fought with her voice to come out normal. She almost couldn't think strait with the blonde standing so close to her.

"Coffee it will be." She said, while moving towards the coffee machine, away from Emma. Her hands are shaking while she is trying to make two decent cups of coffee. She could feel Emma's eyes burn in her back.

When the machine started to work, she kept staring at it, avoiding Emma's eyes. She heard the younger woman behind her move, standing behind her again. She felt a hand being put on her hip carefully.

She tenses, Emma's hand burning. Her heard beat became slightly faster and her palms got sweaty. The flush in her neck crept up towards her cheeks. Slowly she turned around, facing the blonde.

She looked in the green orbs that were looking at her. She never felt this way. Emma and her were supposed to be some kind of enemy's. Feeling this was wrong. But the way she felt now, was anything but wrong. It felt wonderfull.

A thought came shooting through her mind, what if this were just some hormones? She didn't want to hurt Emma afterwards. If this was all just some sort of reaction of her body..

She pushed that thought away, these feelings were so strong. When she thought back, she cared about this woman for way longer than just today. Before she was just too scared to admit it.

But with Emma's hand on her hips, and her face just inches away, everything felt so right. It was like everything felt into its place. The two cups of steaming coffee forgotten, she puts her arms around Emma's neck, pulling her closer.

Emma bows back, looking her in the eyes. Regina sees the asking look, so she moves her head towards the blonde. Looking at the lips of the women in front of her.

Emma understands the hint, slowly leaning in. Regina feels a pair of soft lips on her own. She closes her eyes in an instant. Wanting to feel Emma closer than ever.

As the kiss continuous, it grows deeper. Regina moves her hand over Emma's back, caressing the covert skin. Emma's hand is still cupping her hip, the other one rests on Regina's hip.

After a few seconds, Regina breaks the contact. Emma opens her eyes, and Regina can't see any regrets in them. She herself feels a little uneasy. She has never kissed a woman before, but Emma's lips on her own made her feel too good to ignore.

They stare in each other's eyes for a moment, than Emma lets go of her, stepping back. Regina misses the contact immediately. "Eeh.. I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking, I.." She stops talking when she sees Regina's look.

"You wanted this too..?" Emma asks with hesitation in her voice. Regina nods in reply, looking back to the coffee. She hands Emma one, and tries to walk away. But Emma's stops her placing a soft hand on her arm.

Regina stops moving, and looks at her. She wants to be close to Emma, she is tired of keeping her walls up. The way Emma makes her feel, is so good, Regina doesn't want to lose her.

She takes a sip of her coffee, still standing in the kitchen. In one big sip, Emma empties her cup, and places it on the counter. "Maybe I should go." She says. When Regina doesn't answer, she walks over to the place where she dropped her purse.

"Please, stay her toning. I don't want to be alone.." The words are so softly spoken, Regina is almost sure Emma didn't heard them. But the blonde turns around, and walks over to Regina.

"I'll stay, I don't want to be alone either." Comes a reply. By the hearing of those words, Regina feels warm. Emma wants to stay here, and she isn't gonna ruin that chance.

She grabs Emma's hand, and looks at her. "I really appreciate that." She says softly. She pulls the younger woman in a hug, not wanting to ever let her go. She feels complete.

**I hope you liked the chapter, there finally getting together. I really loved writing it, and there will definitely be more fluff. Please review, it makes the writing go faster. ;) For any questions/suggestions you can sent me a PM.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

Taking Care Of Each Other

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this, I just borrowed it. Just for fun.

**A/N: Thanks to all the readers who follow/favorite/review this story. All those positive reactions Really make the writing go faster. :) As some of you may noticed, I chanced the rating to T. It looks more fitting then K+, now when there kissing and stuff. If you disagree, please let me know. I am also thinking of making this a M rated story, but I've never done that, so I'm not sure yet. Tell me how you thing about it. I am trying to write two chapters today. Because tomorrow I'm going away for the day, so then I can't write. Enjoy reading.**

**Chapter 7**

Emma isn't sure of what she feels, but it feels good. Feeling Regina's warm body in her arms, makes everything feel perfect. The older woman just asked her to stay with her tonight, and Emma want's nothing more than that.

She's still getting used to the fact that she is feeling such a thing for the mayor. Two days ago, she they were close to hating each other. But if she thinks back, she always felt something. She just couldn't name it.

And now she can, and if feels as a big relief. When she kissed Regina, she was afraid the brunette wasn't ready. But when she nodded, Emma was over joyed.

She feels Regina's body relax in her arms. She hadn't touched her coffee yet. Regina pulled back, looking at the blonde in front of her. Emma could see she was exhausted, she looked so tired and broken.

But at the same time, she looked incredibly cute, standing there, with slightly swollen lips. "You look tired." Emma told her. "I know, this wasn't the easiest day.." Emma feels the tears come up again, but she has to stay strong for Regina.

"Shall I help you get ready for bed?" Emma asks, looking at the stairs. "No, I can handle that myself, thank you." Regina answers. Emma can almost feel the cold coming from the mayors voice.

She lets her go, and Regina walks up the stairs, not looking back. "I'll come in a second," Emma calls after her. She first needs some time to think. It was going so well, but then Regina's walls suddenly came back up. And Emma could do nothing about it. It made her feel stupid.

She kissed the women, for God's sake. She knew Regina was trying really hard to let her in, she could see it in those gorgeous brown eyes. But Emma wanted to help her, show her that she can trust her. But she doesn't know how.

She herself had some trust issues to come over, but she was certain that Regina could and would help her do that. And she wanted nothing more than to help the older woman.

She looked at the untouched cup of coffee on the counter. Regina hadn't touched it, what was unusual for the mayor. She never made something, and then not eat or drink it. Especially not coffee. For as far as Emma knew, Regina was a coffee addict.

She probably just forgot, I kind of surprised her with kissing her. Emma thought. She heard somebody walk down the stairs, and she turned around. If she was holding anything right now, she would probably drop it.

Regina walked down the stairs, bare feet. Emma looked up. The mayor was wearing a dark purple nightgown that barely reached her mid-thigh. Not that Emma cared. When she came closer, Emma could see all of her make-up was removed.

She looked even more beautiful than Emma imagined. Although her eyes looked as she had been crying, that only made her more beautiful. "Are you coming, or are you gonna stand her all night?"

Emma had to rip her eyes from the older woman's body, that was so nicely dressed in the nightgown. It hugged all her curves perfectly, leaving nothing to the imagination. Her breasts looked amazing, and Emma's eyes were stuck to her cleavage a little too long.

When Emma's eyes reached the brown ones again, she could she a glint of vulnerability, but it quickly made place for amusement. "Liking what you see, miss Swan?" Regina asked with a soft voice.

Emma swallowed heavily. Before she could answer, Regina continued talking. "I made the guest room ready for you, and there's a toothbrush in the guest bathroom. You can use the shower if you want"

Emma didn't answer, when Regina asked her to stay the night, she assumed she would sleep in the mayors bed. That way she could be there for her. But apparently Regina wasn't thinking that.

"Thank you." Emma said, still distracted by what the woman in front of her was wearing. "You're welcome. I'm going to bed now, I will see you in the morning." Came Regina's reply.

With that said, she turned around, walking back up the stairs. When she stood on the second step, she looked like she was thinking. Then she turned around, and walked back to Emma, who still hadn't moved an inch.

Regina positioned herself in front of Emma, locking eyes with her. Slowly she cupped her face, just like Emma did in the hospital, and brought her lips up to hers. Emma stopped breathing, she saw those lips come up to her.

She leaned in, and captured those lips eagerly. It was like all the air was sucked out of her lungs. She brought her arms up around the mayors waist, pulling her body up against hers.

The kiss ended too soon. Regina pulled back, kissing Emma on her cheekbone and whispering in her ear, "Goodnight sheriff." With that, she turned around and started to climb the stairs again.

Emma still had her eyes closed, but with the loss of contact, she opened them. Just in time to see Regina walk the stairs. Her eyes laid sight on the mayors ass. As if Regina knew it, she turned around, "Don't get your hopes up to high, miss Swan."

Then she disappeared out of sight. Emma stood stunned. This couldn't be true. The mayor would never say such a thing. But yet, Emma was also sure the mayor would never kiss her. And look what happened.

Without a second thought, she climbed the stairs. When she arrived at the top, she could see some light coming out from under a closed door. That was probably the mayors room. She walked past it, there were no sounds inside.

At the end of the hall, she saw a door was opened, the guest room. When she walked inside, she could see it was nicely decorated. The curtains were dark blue, just as the rest of the room. A single bed stood against the wall. On the pillow lay a pile of clothes.

Probably one of the mayors night clothes. She was too tired to take a shower, she would do that tomorrow morning. She collapsed on the bed, finding it surprisingly comfortable. She had a rough day but after the coffee she had, she probably had trouble getting to sleep.

She changed her clothes into the ones that Regina put her for her. The silk felt nicely against her skin. She brushed her teeth with the toothbrush that stood in the bathroom.

She wanted to feel Regina's body pressed against her. She felt lonely in this big room. But Regina made very clear she didn't wanted that. And the last thing Emma wanted, was to push Regina into something she wasn't ready for.

She needed to take this slowly, breaking down all of the mayors walls one by one. She crawled under the covers and shivered when the cold bed welcomed her. The caffeine in her system made it impossible to sleep for another hour, so she just stared at the ceiling, and thought the day trough.

* * *

Emma woke up from a sound she could place. She sat right up in her bed, looking around for the source of it. It took her a couple seconds to realize it came from the room down the hall.

Within seconds she stood next to her bed. The colt floor touching her bare feet. She tried to walk at a normal pace, but the muffled cries made her go faster.

She reached the door, and softly knocked on it. When there came no reply, she knocked a second time, harder. Again no reply. She grew more worried for the brunette. Slowly she opened the door, peeking inside.

The bed was empty, but the light in the bathroom was on. Emma walked inside the room, closing the door behind her. On her tiptoes she walked over to the door of the bathroom.

The door was slightly opened, just enough for Emma to peek through. She saw Regina sit on the floor, knees pulled op to her chest and her arms around them. She was crying, but trying very hard to keep it silent.

She looked so vulnerable that Emma's heard broke. She wanted to hold Regina, let her stop crying. She softly knocked on the door. Regina's red eyes shot op immediately. Emma saw panic in her eyes.

Without a word, Emma entered the bathroom, walking over to Regina. She lowered herself, and took the shaking woman in her arms. She tried to calm her down, talking softly to her.

After a little while, Regina calmed down a bit. Allowing Emma to speak. "What's wrong?" She knew it was a stupid question, Regina was crying because she lost a friend today. But Emma wanted her to tell her exactly what she felt.

Regina's eyes wandered off to something on the floor. Emma followed her gaze, laying eyes on something that was smashed. Suddenly realization hit her, she looked at it again, but the two red stripes didn't disappear.

She was looking at a pregnancy test. A positive one. All the dots connected in her head, and with a look of shock she looked back at Regina.

**Hope you liked it. In the next chapter Regina will tell Emma that she is pregnant. For questions/suggestions please sent me a PM. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

Taking Care Of Each Other

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this, I just borrowed it. Just for fun.

**A/N: Thanks to all the readers who follow/favorite/review this story. All those positive reactions Really make the writing go faster. :) As promised, the second chapter today. Tomorrow I probably can't update, just so you know. But if you're lucky (and keep the reviews coming.. ;) ) there might be a chapter tomorrow. Enjoy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Regina saw the look of shock on Emma's face, and she knew that Emma probably connected the dots. All the hopes of Emma supporting and understanding disappeared immediately. Emma's jaw dropped.

"You're.." Came a shaking question. Regina didn't want to look at her, so she looked at the wall in front of her. She nodded slightly, but Emma saw it. "Who is the father..?" This time Emma's voice sounded stronger.

Regina didn't answer, instead she just looked her strait in her eyes. Emma's eyes grew two times their normal size. "Graham.." Came a soft whisper. It wasn't a question, more of a conclusion.

Emma froze for a second, then she gathered Regina in a hug. "It's okay, I won't tell anybody. I will help you.. If you want." She said carefully while caressing Regina's back.

Regina broke down by the hearing of that simple line. Emma wanted to help her, that was more than she could ever want. Emma held her while she cried, letting her sob until she felt like she was done.

When she was calmed down, Emma helped her up. She let herself be led to the bed and Emma helped her in. She kissed her on her forehead and then walked to the other side. Without any other word, she got in.

As soon as Emma's arm found a way across her waist and pulling her close, she couldn't stop a content sight escaping her lips. She never felt so save with anyone. She never saw the blonde as somebody who would help her, or even lay with her in the same bed.

But it felt like the blonde was supposed to be here, she belonged in her bed, with her in her arms. "It's gonna be alright, I'm not going anywhere." Emma whispered with a sleepy voice.

"Thank you Emma, for everything." It felt good to say her name, it felt natural. There came no reply, just a light snore. She was asleep. Regina wanted to sleep, tomorrow they could talk about this. It was a good sigh that Emma didn't ran away when she found out.

Emma wasn't going anywhere, and that reassured her. Although she couldn't be completely sure, Emma wasn't that kind of person to promise something and then walk away.

In the safety of Emma's arms, Regina fell asleep.

* * *

The morning sun peeked through a crack between the curtains. Emma was already awake, but she didn't want to leave the warm and comfortable bed. Regina was still asleep. She looked so peaceful, and Emma didn't wanted to wake her up by getting out.

Emma popped herself op on one arm, and pulled a few strands of her hair out of face of the sleeping woman. She could look to the woman sleeping for hours. She looked so different than when she was awake, but at the same time, she was just her without her defensive weapons up.

She had already sent Mary Margaret a text, telling her what happened, and why she wasn't home. She didn't tell her she was in the Mayors bed, she didn't needed to know that yet.

When Emma found Regina in the bathroom yesterday night, she looked so broken, so vulnerable. Emma knew there was something more between the mayor and Graham, but she certainly wasn't expecting this.

Now she could understands why Regina was so emotional. It was the first time she say the mayor cry. But she was alone now, this child would never have a father, and Graham would never know.

The thought of that made her sad. Regina had to do it all alone. She raised Henry alone, but that was her own choice. Now she didn't even has one. Emma wanted to help her, raise the kid as her own, but she wasn't sure if she was even ready. And if Regina wanted that.

They just had their first kiss, but Emma felt like it was her duty to take care of Regina. She also wanted it. She never had been a mother. When Henry came to her, she panicked. She didn't know what to do.

But Regina did it before, they could help each other. She wanted to be with her, be her girlfriend even. Emma never felt this way for another woman. She always liked guys, or at least she thought.

She was so deep in thoughts, she didn't noticed that Regina woke up. "Hey.." She suddenly heard. Her eyes jumped back to the brown ones that were looking at her. "Good morning." She said softly.

Regina turned on her back, so she could really look at her. "I'm so sorry for yesterday, I must have woken you up. I'm sorry." Emma silenced her with a soft kiss on the lips. "I don't care, there's no place I rather have been."

A broad smile appeared on Regina's face. She looked happy. Emma was glad she could make her smile like this. It gave her the courage to hope again. Hoping for a future, a future where Regina was in.

But she couldn't ask that from the brown haired woman yet. That she felt that way, wasn't a confirmation that Regina felt it too. Emma could only hope she did, but until Regina said it herself, she could push her.

By pushing her too far, she could destroy everything. Her stomach suddenly made noise. "Are you hungry?" Regina asked, with the smile on her face growing even larger. "Yeah, I skipped dinner yesterday, and if I'm right, you also haven't eaten dinner." Emma said, with a grin on her face.

Right at that moment, Regina's stomach began asking for food too. Emma giggled lightly, the tension in the room immediately lightning. "I'll make some breakfast. What do you want?" Asked Regina, while getting out of bed.

Regina's long legs walked over to the bathroom. Her hair was messy, and Emma couldn't take her eyes of her. "Well, are you gonna answer me?" Regina's voice came from the bathroom.

"I only eat some cereal in the morning." Emma replied. "Henry does that too, you know." Regina said while walking out of the bathroom. She was wearing a light blue robe, It was opened in the front, so Emma could still see the purple of the nightgown.

"I know, he told me that." Emma didn't know what else to say. So instead she got out of bed. The cold of the room welcomed her, creating goose bumps on her arms and legs.

Regina looked at her, "I'm sorry, I only have one of these." She said, pointing to the robe she was wearing. "O, I don't care. I can handle it." Emma lied. She was colt, but she wasn't showing it.

Regina held out her hand, inviting Emma to take it. Emma happily took it. With Regina's warm hand in hers, the colt in the room was gone. The brunettes hand made her warm. Regina leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Then she started walking towards the stairs.

She pulled Emma with her, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. There she lets go of Emma's hand. Emma walks over to the table, and sits on a chair. She watches Regina making breakfast. She lets her head rest on her hand, letting her thoughts go free.

They hadn't spoken a word about what Emma discovered. But Emma was sure Regina would bring it up when she was ready. Emma felt this was her place, with the brunette, Henry, and the yet unborn child. Although she was a little scared by the idea of being a family, she was willing to do it for Regina.

Henry would probably think that it was an amazing idea, both of his mother's together. But she wasn't sure Regina even wanted it, she can't get her hopes op too much. Otherwise the disappointment would be hard.

The smell of pancakes filled the air, and Emma's stomach began to rumble again. She focused on Regina again, watching her as she scurried through the kitchen, preparing their breakfast.

Five minutes later, Regina came walking towards the table, carrying two plates. She placed one in front of Emma. "I know it's not cereal, but I promise you it's much better." Emma grabbed her hand before she could pull it back.

No words came out of her mouth, just a smile. Regina smiled back, and Emma let go of her hand. Regina seated herself at the chair across of Emma, never leaving her eyes.

"So.." Regina started talking. "I know I'm not the easiest person to talk to, but I am sure you want to know.. and you probably also have questions." Emma nodded. Regina wanted to tell her, the brunette trusted her.

Regina started talking again, and Emma placed a gentle hand upon hers, reassuring her. Regina smiled at her, and it was a genuine smile, letting Emma know she was ready. That was the first time Emma felt something in her stomach. She wasn't sure what it was, but she would describe it as butterflies.

* * *

_Regina's POV_

When she was finished talking, Emma was silent. But that was so much better than what she was expecting the blonde to do. Emma just needed some time to adjust to the situation.

"What are you going to do?" Emma's voice suddenly cut through the silence. "I want to keep it, I can't let it be removed.. I just can't." Regina said softly. She wasn't sure how Emma would react.

She wanted Emma to tell her that was the right decision, she wanted some reassurance. Nervously she moved the leftovers from the pancakes on her plate from left to right. She heard Emma's chair move.

Regina didn't look up, afraid of what she might see. If Emma didn't want this, she could easily run away. And Regina didn't want to see that. But instead of walking away, the footsteps came closer to her.

When she looked up, her gaze was met by a pair of green eyes. Regina could see in those eyes, that Emma wasn't gonna run away. When Emma placed a hand on her shoulder, all the buildup tension left her body.

Emma pulled her up from her sitting position. When they were at eye level with each other, Emma kissed her tenderly. Just with that simple kiss, Regina knew Emma was there. When they broke the contact, they just stood there, lost in each other's eyes.

"You don't have to stay.." Regina said hesitantly. "I know. But I want to." Emma said, and those words made Regina so happy. So much could go wrong, but she didn't care about that right now. She was standing in Emma's arms, and she had the feeling everything was going to be okay.

She kissed Emma again, she tried to lay all her feelings for the blond in that one kiss. Emma let her tongue run over her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Regina slowly parted her lips, letting Emma's tongue in.

They stayed like that for a long time, until the need for air became too great to ignore. When they parted, Regina let out a sigh. Emma smiled at her, it was the most beautiful smile Regina had ever seen.

She cupped Emma's face and stroke her cheek with the pad of her thumb. She had be in love before, so she knew how it felt. And she certainly felt it right know. She knew it was too soon, how could you fall in love with somebody who you didn't like in only 1 night.

She wanted to tell Emma she loved her, but she didn't want to scare her off. So she kept it inside. She hoped she could tell her one day, when Emma was ready.

She really hoped that day would come.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I promised more fluff. . ;) If you have any ideas/suggestions please sent me a PM. I was thinking of making it a M rated story. Like or don't like? Please tell me, I would like to hear your ideas. O, and don't forget to review.**

**Thanks for reading. **


	9. Chapter 9

Taking Care Of Each Other

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this, I just borrowed it. Just for fun.

**A/N: Thanks to all the readers who follow/favorite/review this story. All those positive reactions **_**Really**_** make the writing go faster. :) I'm still not sure if I will make this a M rated story. If you like or don't like, please tell me. I don't want to decide on my own. Enjoy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Being in love was amazing. All Regina could think about all day was the blond haired woman that was sitting beside her. Emma was driving her car. They just attended Grahams funeral. If Regina was alone, it would be terrible, but with Emma by her side, it was still very sad, but less worse than it could have been.

Emma stayed strong the whole time, she hadn't cried. Regina admired that, she herself never cried, but it was impossible for her to not cry today. It was like she couldn't stop.

Emma had been there all the time, mouthing comforting words and quickly touched her if they walked past each other. But she never hugged her. they both weren't ready to go public about their relation.

But even without the supporting touches, Emma still helped her getting through this day. Katherine helped her too, but in a different way. Katherine was just Katherine.

When they could finally go home, Regina was relieved. She needed to feel Emma again. Her eyes were still red from all the crying. But it was over now, they could all go on with their lives. Regina would never forget him, and his unborn child would be raised being told what a hero his father was.

Regina was so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed they arrived at her home already. Emma stopped the car, and leaned back in the seat. Regina had asked Mary Margaret if Henry could stay at her apartment for a few nights. She needed some time alone. Well she really wanted some time alone with Emma, but she didn't said that out loud.

Regina didn't liked Henry's teacher, but Henry did, and that was important right now. Emma turned around and looked at her. "So, do you want me to go?" Emma asked her.

Regina wanted to say that she had to stay, just to be with her in the same room, but she wasn't sure if Emma wanted that too. Regina looked up into Emma's eyes. She saw tenderness, and Regina couldn't think anymore.

"No" she said simply. Emma's face lighted up immediately by the hearing of that word. "I.. I don't want to be alone, you know." Regina said. "I want you.." Emma place her hand on her cheek and leaned forward to press her lips on the other one. "I'm not going anywhere, you know that right? I want you too."

Emma sounded so sure of what she was feeling. And Regina was certain she loved the blonde, but she didn't know how to tell her. Before Emma's hand left her cheek, she placed her own hand on top of it.

Her brown eyes never left the green ones.

They both froze in this position, unable to move. "Shall we go inside?" Regina asked, moving her face away. "Uhu." Emma unfastened her seatbelt, and turned towards the door of the car.

Regina did the same, and got out of the car. Her lawn was private, because of all the big bushes, no curious eyes could peek inside. And right now, she was happy about that. She walked over to Emma's side of the car, and found the blonde already out of it, and waiting for her.

Regina stood next to her, and before she started walking, she placed her hand in Emma's. Emma's hand fitted perfectly in her long fingers, it was like it belonged to the younger woman.

Regina's heart beat picked up a faster pace. Holding the blondes hand, she walked towards the front door. It felt so naturel, like she was meant to do this. Emma moved along side with her, secured and close.

It was only a short walk till they reached the front door, and Regina had to let go of Emma's hand to unlock it. As soon as the warm hand left hers, she felt the need to grab it again. So when the door was open, she held her hand out.

Emma took it without hesitation. Hand in hand they entered the house. When the silence of the house fell over her, Regina relaxed a little. It had been a tough day, but the funeral was beautiful. Just like Graham would have wanted it.

Emma was the first to break the silence. "How are you feeling? Can I do something for you?" Regina smiled at her. "I'm good, I'm going to chance in something more comfortable. Make yourself at home."

"Okay, I'll be here when you come back." Emma said with a smile. "I know." Regina answered her. She leaned in and kissed Emma on the lips. "It won't take long."

* * *

Regina walked up the stairs, and into her room. The curtains were opened, letting light into the room. Her bed was made, but just 2 days ago she and Emma laid there. Save in each other's arms.

For the funeral she wore a black dress and dark grey tights. She dropped it on the floor, and put on her sweatpants and a t-shirt. when she looked in the mirror in her bathroom, she saw her red eyes. She washed her face with cold water.

She cleaned her face from the make-up she was wearing. She made a simple ponytail in her hair. She looked tired. After Emma's sleepover two nights ago, she sent the blonde home yesterday.

It resulted in a night without much sleep. She had tossed and turned, missing the warmth of Emma next to her. She felt ridiculous, Emma slept in her bed one night, and now she couldn't even sleep without her presence.

For the first time in her life, she needed someone to hold her in her sleep.

After one final look in the mirror, she walked back downstairs. Emma was nowhere in sight. Regina felt a wave of panic overcome her. But then she heard some sounds come out of the living room.

All the negative thoughts disappeared immediately. Emma said she wasn't gonna leave, and she didn't. Regina walked to where the noise came from. When she arrived at the door of the living room, she saw Emma lighting candles.

There were two steaming cups on the table in front of the couch, and there was soft music playing. Regina leaned against the doorframe. She enjoyed watching Emma. When she lit all the candles, she turned around.

She laid eyes on Regina, who smiled at her. "I made us tea." Emma explained. "I didn't know what kind of tea you liked, so I made you what I have." "I'm sure I will like it Emma, thank you. I know I don't look to fabulous, but.." Emma cut her off, "You look amazing, but you look tired, haven't you slept last night?"

"No, I was nervous" Regina lies. "I didn't sleep either." Emma tells her, but her reason isn't named. Emma picks up her cup of tea, and hands Regina the other one. She accepts it, and walks over to the couch.

Emma sits down with her back to the side. She pats on the spot next to her, and Regina takes it eagerly. With her cup in her hand, she leans into Emma, who pulls her closer.

Regina's body relaxes and she feels comfortable. With her head rested on Emma's chest, she closes her eyes. Emma's hand strokes her hair. The music softly plays, and Regina feels even more tired than before.

She takes a sip of her tea, and the warm fluid warms her up from the inside. With Emma's arms around her, she feels save. Emma's fingers are slowly tracing patterns all over her stomach, and she feels her eyes flutter.

Quickly she drinks the rest of her tea, and places the empty cup back on the table. She feels content, and it doesn't take long before she can't fight the overpowering feeling of sleep anymore.

* * *

_Emma's POV_

She could see Regina was tired, really tired. She said she was nervous for today, that's why she hadn't slept. Emma was tired too, but she couldn't get to sleep without the brunette next to her.

But she didn't wanted to admit that. She needed Regina, if she wanted or not. She was afraid she could never sleep again, if she wasn't in the same bed as her.

Regina fell asleep on her chest about ten minutes ago. And she was snoring softly. It sounded so cute, Emma couldn't stop listening to it. She took the last sip of her tea. She tried to remove her arms from Regina, but with the loss of contact, the woman began to stir, and pulled the arms back over her.

Emma smiled adoringly. Even in her sleep, Regina wanted to be close to her. Throughout the whole day, she had felt the need to touch her, to be close to her. All the quick touches weren't satisfying enough.

Now that she was all hers, laying on her chest, she felt satisfied. Emma bowed her head to the side a little, just enough to get a good look at Regina's face. Just as two nights ago, she looked peaceful.

Slowly Emma pushed herself up, taking Regina up with her. She was gonna take Regina to her bed, she needed to rest. She carefully she crawled from under Regina. The sleeping woman whimpered softly.

Emma stood up strait, bowed out all the candles and then bowed over to pick up Regina who now lay flat on the couch. She lifted her in the air, one arm under her knees, the other under her back. Emma could easily lift her up, Regina was very light.

Slowly Emma began to walk towards the stairs. Walking carefully step by step, she carried Regina upstairs. Regina was still soundly asleep. She had thrown her arm around Emma's neck.

When Emma made it upstairs, she walked to Regina's bedroom. The door was already open, so she could walk right in. there was a pile of clothes on the floor. Probably the clothes Regina wore earlier that day.

Softly Emma laid her down on the bed, loosening her hair. Regina made content noises when she felt the softness of her bed. Emma pulled the covers over her, and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

She stepped back and looked at the sleeping brunette. She looked relaxed, but there was a light frown on her forehead. Suddenly she stretched her arm out, looking for the blonde.

Emma smiled, and started to pull out her clothes until she only wore her underwear. She walked over to the other end of the bed, and crawled under the covers. Moving towards Regina.

When she placed her arm around Regina's waist, she heard a content sigh. She smiled adoringly. She nuzzled her face into her neck, smelling her delicious smell. Apples and spices. She inhaled deeply.

She felt tired, and now she had Regina with her, she could sleep again. So it didn't took long before she drifted away into a dream filled with Regina.

* * *

**I hope I didn't disappointed you, I'm trying. ;) have any ideas/suggestions, sent me a PM. Please review, and tell me if you would like it if this story became M rated. Thanks for reading. **


	10. Chapter 10

Taking Care Of Each Other

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this, I just borrowed it. Just for fun.

**A/N: Thanks to all the readers who follow/favorite/review this story. All those positive reactions **_**Really**_** make the writing go faster. :) This chapter is from Emma's POV. I hope it will explain why she can help Regina with the pregnancy. **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

When Emma woke up the next morning, she stretched her arm towards the warm spot on the mattress. But what she found was cold, Regina was gone. Immediately she opened her eyes, looking around. The bed was empty.

Then she heard gagging noises coming from the bathroom. She shot up and threw the covers away. She didn't noticed the chilly air in the room, all she could think about was Regina. Was she okay? Was she sick, how could Emma not have noticed it before?

She quickly opened the bathroom door. Regina sat on her knees, head over the toilet. One hand was on the ground, the other kept her hair out of her face. Emma rushed towards her, placing a comforting hand on her back.

Regina tried to look up, but a new wave of nausea hit her. Emma held her hair up for her when she threw up. She could guess what this was, morning sickness. She had it too when she was pregnant with Henry. But back then, she didn't have anyone who helped her.

She remembered the first time it hit her, when she was alone in her jail cell.

_Emma woke up from the sun peeking through the small window above her head. She didn't wanted to wake up just yet. She kept her eyes closed, and tried to remember the dream she had before she was ripped from her sleep._

_But the harder she tried to remember, the less it worked. She gave up and opened her eyes. she was lying on her side, facing the small room she was forced to live in. Every morning when she woke up, she prayed this was all a bad dream, that when she woke up she was save in bed with Neal by her side._

_But every morning, reality struck her. This was real, she was in jail. Because of him. She couldn't hate him, despite of everything he did to her. She still loved him, and she hated herself for it. She got up, she wanted to do a full work-out before breakfast._

_As soon as got up from her sitting position, the room started spinning. The feeling of nausea crept up in her stomach. "Shit!" she said out loud. She quickly sat back down on the bed, head in her hands. She didn't wanted to be sick. And this really wasn't a good time._

_She tried to overcome the feeling of sickness. And first it looked like it worked, but when she stood up again, it came back twice as hard. She could just make it in time for the toilet before waves of sour came out of her mouth. _

_It felt like hours that she was standing over the toilet, before somebody came to help her. "Oh oh.. I will take you to a doctor so he can have a look at that." Came a grumpy voice of one of the guards. The woman placed a hand on Emma's shoulder, but Emma shrugged it away._

_She didn't needed pity, she just wanted this horrible sickness gone. She followed the woman to the doctor's office. "I really hope you're just sick, not pregnant. We can't use that." The woman said, trying to make a joke._

_Emma didn't think it was funny, but she sent the woman a lazy smile in return. Emma couldn't be pregnant, only the thought of it was hilarious. She was just sick, why make such a problem out of it. She was missing her work-out because of this. The doctor had to fix this, otherwise it was all wasted time._

_The guard opened the door of the doctor's office, and gave her a soft pad on the shoulder. Emma took a deep breath, and walked in._

The memory came back, and Emma felt everything all over again. The worries, the insecurities, and of course the big question if she would keep it. She wanted it back then. But she knew she couldn't. She couldn't give him or her what they needed.

Bringing up a baby in a jail, she couldn't do that to her son or daughter. And what should she do when she got out. She had nothing. Yeah, sure she had a car, her beloved yellow Bug. Living in it on her own was fine, but with an infant? And she could barely pay for her own food, so diapers and that kind of stuff she could not afford.

That's why she choose for adoption. It seemed like the right choice. For her and her unborn child. She never thought Henry would find her. And first it looked like a terrible idea to get to know him, but he was a nice kid. And his adoptive mother..

She never thought she could love again after what Neal did to her, but all the heartbreak she had to come over, made her so much stronger. She was quite thankful for that. And then she met Regina, and she felt happy again.

Regina coughed, and Emma came back the reality. It seemed like she was feeling better. She reached over to the button on the toilet. When she pressed it, it broke through the silence. "Are you felling any better?" Emma asked, removing her hand from Regina's forehead.

She reached over to the sink, and grabbed the towel. Making it wet with cold water, she brought it up to Regina's face. Whipping it over her sweaty forehead and cheeks. Then she stood up and made her a glass of water. Regina still hadn't said anything.

She gave it to her, and Regina drank eagerly. After a deep breath, she finally spoke. "I felt so sick when I got up.. and I didn't wanted to wake you." She started explaining. "I thought it would go away eventually, but it didn't .."

"I'm glad I woke up. You should wake me the next time this happens, I will help you. You know that, do you?" Regina nodded in reply and bowed her head, looking at her feet. A tear escaped, and the next moment Emma's arms were around her.

Emma felt Regina sob silently, and she caressed her back, soothing her. After a couple minutes, Regina got herself together and Emma released her from her grip. "I'm sorry, all these hormones are getting the best of me." Regina said with a guilty look in her eyes.

"Hey, don't say such a thing. And don't you dear to feel guilty about it, I've been through it, so I know how hard it can be sometimes." Emma told her firmly. She placed her finger under Regina's chin, lifting her face so she could look in her eyes.

Her eyes spoke truth. "I am here for you, I'm not letting you do this on you own. I had to, and I don't want anybody else feel what I felt." She kissed Regina softly on the corner of her mouth. "Alone.." Emma finished her sentence.

* * *

Emma didn't wanted to leave the brunette alone today, but she had to go to work. The town had no sheriff anymore, so she had to. Saying goodbye was hard, Regina said she was okay, but Emma could see she was afraid.

She was sitting at her desk at the sheriff's office. There were a lot of papers that had to be signed and sent. But she couldn't keep her thoughts to it. Every time they wandered back to the brunette. She wanted to call her, ask her if everything was going okay.

But she trusted Regina. She would call her if anything went wrong. She smiled at the thought of Regina calling her. Emma needed to hear her voice, to get reassurance she was okay.

She was amazed how fast her feelings towards the mayor had changed. A week ago she wouldn't even have cared for her, but now she meant so much to her. And it was kind of scary. If Regina got second thoughts, Emma wasn't sure if she could handle such a heartbreak again.

But she was more than willing to try. Regina was alone, she was alone. They needed each other. Regina probably even more than she did. She knew how hard pregnancy could be, but if she could do it, the brunette certainly could.

Regina was the strongest person she ever met, besides herself. She could see Regina had emotional scars, and thick walls build around her. But Emma wanted to take the time to heal her, and break all of her walls down.

Regina was trying really hard to let her in, but just as Emma had, she had problems trusting people. Especially with people who were coming close. Emma knew that by letting her in this far, it had took a lot of trust from Regina. And Emma wasn't planning on breaking it.

They had to tell Henry today. He couldn't stay with Mary Margaret forever. He would find out eventually. And he better heard it from one of them. After work, she would pick him up from Mary Margaret's apartment. She would bring him home, and she would have dinner with Regina and him.

She was still doubting on how to tell him. He probably would think it was great, his two mothers together. But Emma wasn't sure of what to do if he wasn't too happy with it. He meant everything to her, just like his mother.

After dinner, she would go home to the apartment she shared with Mary Margaret. She wouldn't sleep at the mayors house that night. She had already slept there two nights, and her roommate started to ask questions.

Emma wanted to tell her, but she didn't know if Regina was ready for that. Emma was sure that what they had was more than friendship, but they hadn't even been on a date or something like that yet. So she didn't know what they were, exactly.

She wanted to be Regina's girlfriend, she was sure about that. But before they would reach that status, Emma wanted to take her out on a real date. She was just waiting for the right moment to ask the woman out.

She blocked her mind from Regina, and started to work on the papers again. It needed to be done, and the faster she would work, the sooner she would see the brunette again. That motivation seemed to work, because within an hour, she was done. With a theatrical move, she made the last signature.

She grabbed her purse, and got ready to pick Henry up.

* * *

_Emma sat on the bed, her legs crossed. Her mind stopped working. In one hand she held her glasses. In the other she held the pregnancy test. She should feel happy, she was pregnant. She wasn't alone anymore. But she couldn't be happy. She was trapped in jail, for eleven months. That would mean her baby would be born here._

"_A jail is no place for a baby." Emma whispered to herself. Just at that moment, her jail door opened, and a woman walked in. In her hand she held a brown envelope. Emma frowned. She never got mail. _

"_Swan?" The woman asked her. "You've got mail." Emma couldn't believe it. Who would want to send her something. She had no family or any friends. The woman's next words she ignored, but then she started to open the envelop._

_Emma remembered some stupid rule about that she couldn't open her own mail, it had to be done in front of her. "Hey, look. Car keys." Emma's eyes shot up to the woman's. She was holding a key. When Emma say the chain, her heart stopped. She recognized it immediately._

_It was the swan coin Neal bought her. it felt like a lifetime ago since he gave it to her. "Hope you've got the car it goes with." The woman continued, pulling Emma out of her thoughts. "Nothing else, no letter. Sorry. But good news, you got a car when you get out." _

_With those words the woman turned around, but before she closed the door, she said, "And a baby. Congratulations." She closed the door._

_Emma was stunned. She got a car. Neal's car. It still didn't explain why he betrayed her, but now it felt like he was with her when she got out. Maybe someday she would find him again. She looked down at the pregnancy test ones more, than threw it against the wall._

"_A baby.." she whispered. _

* * *

**I hope this was nice to read. Not too confusing or something. The next chapter will be Regina's POV. Don't forget to review and tell me if you would like it if this story would become M rated. Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

Taking Care Of Each Other

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this, I just borrowed it. Just for fun.

**A/N: Thanks to all the readers who follow/favorite/review this story. All those positive reactions **_**Really**_** make the writing go faster. :) This will probably become a M rated story, but not yet. I first want to give them their first date.**

**This is kind of a filler chapter. The next one will be the one with the "Family Dinner" where they will tell Henry. Enjoy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

As soon as Emma's yellow Bug was out of sight, Regina closed the door. Emma needed to do all the paperwork back at the sheriff station. Regina took the rest of the week off. That was one of the positive sides of being the mayor, you could choose your own days off.

She needed some time to get things together. But with Emma by her side, it was all way easier. She hadn't cried over Graham for at least one day. Emma made the loss easier to cope with. Emma made her whole life better. This morning she had told her she wasn't gonna leave Regina alone.

And Regina believed her. She wanted the blonde in her life, and it seemed like Emma wanted her too. Regina walked back to the kitchen, and poured herself a cup of tea. She missed her morning coffee already.

Today she would visit Katherine. She hadn't talked to her since the funeral. Katherine didn't know about Emma her and, but Regina wanted to tell her. She was the closest thing she had to a best friend, so she deserved to know.

She sent her friend a text,

_Can I come over? Need to talk. _

The reply came only minutes later,

_Of course, I'll wait for you._

She sighed, she had missed Katherine. She missed her happy personality. No matter how sad Regina felt, Katherine could always cheer her up. She walked upstairs to put on some decent clothes. She still wore her robe and her nightgown.

She brushed her hair and her teeth. Looking in the mirror, she could see she still looked tired, but not as tired as yesterday. Emma holding her at night did wonders for her. She smiled and placed a hand on her belly. She didn't know when she could feel it move, but it couldn't be soon enough for her.

She also wanted the morning sickness gone. Today wasn't the first time she threw up, it happened before. But it was still very uncomfortable. But this time it was different. Emma was there, helping her, soothing her.

When she heard Emma say she was there to help her, she couldn't stop her tears from falling. Emma's arms were around her immediately, and she just let her cry. The blonde wasn't even gone for 30 minutes, but Regina missed her already.

She walked downstairs and drank the rest of her tea. She placed her cup in the sink and walked over to the hall. She got her coat and her purse. Her car keys were still in the basket on the counter. she got out and locked the door.

The sun was shining and it wasn't as cold as the last few days had been. She walked over to her car, the gravel made its usual sounds. She unlocked her car and got in. She was gonna tell Katherine, she wasn't sure how she would react.

Emma and her were gonna tell Henry tonight. Emma would pick him up at Mary Margaret's apartment, and they would have dinner together. She was nervous for their first 'Family dinner'. As Emma named it.

Regina smiled with the thought. Emma had called them a family. She wasn't sure if she meant it like Regina thought, but she liked it anyway. She started her car, and drove over to the Nolan's home. It wasn't far, just a five minute drive.

Regina loved driving her car. It was a moment of peace, driving through her beloved little town. Music softly turned on, and humming along. She arrived at her friend's house a short time later. Just as a few days ago, Katherine was standing in front of the living room window.

She could see the smile on Katherine's face when she drove in sight. The woman was always delighted to see her. she got out of her car, and walked up the path to the front door. Before she could knock, Katherine had opened the door.

She was welcomed with a quick hug. "How are you doing honey?" Katherine asked her. "You said you needed to talk. Did something bad happen?" "No, it's just that I can't talk to anyone else about this." "Come in!" Katherine said, taking Regina's coat.

"Do you want something to drink or eat?" Katherine asked her. "Tea would be nice, thank you." Regina walked into the living room. Katherine had all decorated it by herself, and she had style. Regina had to admit that.

The dark floor matched perfectly with the dark blue couch. The low coffee table was dark grey with a glass surface. Katherine walked back into the room, carrying two steaming cups. She placed them on the coffee table, and sat down on the couch.

Regina had already taken place on the other end. "so, what did you wanted to talk about?" Katherine asked her, looking her in the eyes. "Eeh.." Regina hadn't thought of how she would tell it. She couldn't think of any way that it didn't sounded weird

"There is something going on between you and Emma, isn't it?" Katherine said. Regina's eyes shot up. How could she know? Was it that obvious? "How.. how do you know?" She finally managed to get out.

"So it's true?" Regina could only nod. "Ï know because you look happy. Ever since that night in the hospital. You look happy even though that you're life pretty much sucks right now. That can only mean one thing, _Love_."

Regina mouth couldn't form any words. She was amazed by how well Katherine seemed to know her. Instead of answering, she leaned towards the coffee table, and got her cup of tea. "Is it that obvious?" she could finally get out. She leaned back into the couch, and waited for Katherine's answer.

"Yes, you look truly happy, and it looks good on you." Katherine says with a wink. "So, tell me all about it. We have all day!" Regina gave her a smirk. She was happy Katherine supported her, and she was happy to fill her in on all the details.

* * *

It was 4 o'clock when she came home. After visiting Katherine, she went shopping. She was planning to cook Henry's favorite lasagna tonight. After placing the heavy bags on the counter, she took of her shoes and coat and started unpacking the groceries.

Talking to Katherine that morning did her good. She was able to speak out all her insecurities without being judged. It felt good, and Regina left with less tension on her shoulders than when she got in. Katherine was happy for her, and wasn't thrown off by the fact that Emma was a woman.

Regina hadn't thought about it before, but now she couldn't ignore it anymore. She was in love with a woman, she was gay. The realization hit her, but she wasn't afraid of it. She was convinced love had no boundaries.

But being with a woman was all new to her, she had always loved men before. It wasn't until now that she found out she had no experience at all at the intimate side of a relationship with another woman.

When it would ever come that far, she was unprepared. She didn't know about Emma, but she hoped that she knew what she was doing. Maybe she should do some research, so she wouldn't be a complete moron if it came that far.

She immediately shook her head at that idea. She could only imagine what would happen if Henry found those things on the computer. She could almost see it happen. _"Mom, why do these to women touch each other like THAT?"_ And she could not think of a way to explain that to a ten year old.

Henry was a smart kid, but she heavenly doubted if he would understand anything of that manner. She couldn't help a smile when she thought of Henry. She hadn't seen him in three days, and she missed him.

Although she liked the time she had alone with Emma, she missed the presence of her son. Tonight Emma would go back to her apartment, to not scare Henry too much. But Regina could already predict that she wasn't going to sleep well tonight.

She started washing and dicing the vegetables. The preparations of her famous lasagna took about 30 minutes, and when she was done, she had some time left. She decided to take a shower. She could really use that right now.

She climbed the stairs and undressed herself in the middle of her bedroom in front of the body length mirror. She knew it was impossible to see the baby bump already, but she secretly hoped she could see.

She turned from side to side, and as expected, she say nothing. She turned away from the mirror, and gathered some clothes and fresh underwear. Her towel was still lying on the sink from where she put it this morning after using it.

She opened the shower curtain, focused on nothing but herself, and felt herself relax under the warm water coming from above her.

* * *

After her shower she felt better. She started to make the lasagna and placed it in the oven. It would be ready just in time when Emma and Henry got home.

After doing the dishes, she sat down on the couch in the living room. From where she sat she could see the lawn. She couldn't wait to see Emma and her son again. She missed them both terribly. She stared out of the window without really seeing anything.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of protesting gravel under car wheels. Regina almost jumped of excitement when she saw the yellow Bug driving on the lawn. She scurried towards the door, and threw it open before they were even out of the car.

As soon as Henry got out of the car, he started running towards her. She opened her arms and when he ran into them, she hugged him tightly. "I've missed you Henry." She said to him. "I've missed you too mom." Regina almost burst into tears, but could stop herself just in time. Those stupid hormones.

She released Henry from her hug, and he ran inside. Instantly smelling the lasagna in the oven. He hummed approvingly and made his way to the kitchen. She turned around and saw Emma smiling at her. Regina quickly glanced behind her.

When she didn't see Henry, she grabbed Emma's hand and kissed her passionately. She was longing to do that all day long. Emma immediately kissed her back, hooking her hand around Regina's shoulders. Having the feel of Emma so close, her breathing grew heavier.

When she released the blondes lips, she kissed her on the cheek and stepped back. "Hi." "Hey there beautiful " Emma replied with a wink. Regina's breath caught up in her throat. Emma just called her beautiful. She couldn't contain a smile.

Waving her inside she could see Emma was just as nervous as she was. "We're going to be okay." Regina said reassuringly. "He won't be mad, I'm sure." She added with a more confident voice than she felt.

Emma smiled back and entered the house. They were gonna be okay, Regina told herself multiple times before entering the kitchen. When she felt Emma's hand quickly touching hers, she was sure. With Emma by her side, this was going to go well.

* * *

**I hoped you liked this chapter. Monday I have to get back to school, so I'm not sure if I can update every day. I will try of course. :) Don't forget to review. Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

Taking Care Of Each Other

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this, I just borrowed it. Just for fun.

**A/N: Thanks to all the readers who follow/favorite/review this story. All those positive reactions **_**Really**_** make the writing go faster. :) I'm sorry for the late update, I got the flu, and I'm still not a 100%, but I'm trying to write. If its crap, please tell me. Then I will stop writing when I'm sick. ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway. **

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

They all sat and ate in silence. Henry started normal, talking about his day. Regina could see he was happy to see her again. But soon Henry noticed something was off, he could feel the tension. From time to time he sent questioning glare's to her and Emma.

Neither she or Emma was ready, she could see Emma was almost eating herself up. Telling Henry was gonna be tough, but Regina knew her son, he would not yell at them. The worst that could happen was him walking away from them.

But she really hoped he would not do that. If he did, he may scare of Emma, and Regina didn't wanted that. She was just starting to trust the blonde, letting her in. If this went wrong, Emma might run away, and Regina wasn't sure if she could handle that kind of heartbreak.

Regina wanted to postpone the conversation. But she knew it will never be a good time to tell her son she, his adoptive mother, was pregnant, and also in love with his biological mother.

_Love…_

She was sure she was in love with Emma. But she didn't know how Emma felt about her. It made her feel unsecure. She wanted to asked the blonde how she saw her, and her future. Were Regina, Henry and her yet unborn child in it?

She wanted Emma and her being a family, but she didn't wanted to get her hopes up to high. If Emma didn't felt that way, she had to do it on her own. That wasn't a problem, before the blonde made a way into her live she managed fine on her own.

And yet, she couldn't live without Emma anymore. She had been there for almost four days, and it felt ridiculous to feel the need to have her around so strongly.

Regina felt like by telling Henry about them, Emma was serious about it. She was nervous of telling him, but on the other hand she was exited. If he reacted good, they could become a sort of family. Emma could move in, and..

_Stop it Regina! What did you say earlier about not getting your hopes to high?_

She wanted to tell it now, needing the tension out of the room and the weight lifted of her chest. Regina coughed softly, letting Emma know she was ready. Emma's head shot up immediately, looking at her with shock in her eyes.

Regina's eyes told enough. Emma shifted in her chair nervously, clearly wanting Regina to start. Regina let her foot wander over to Emma who sat across from her. When she found Emma's leg, she lightly caressed it with her bare foot.

Emma visibly relaxed, closing her eyes for an instant. Regina retreated her foot and cleared her throat. Henry looked up at her, looking curious from her to Emma.

"Henry dear, we have to tell you something." Regina began looking at Emma. Emma looked probably even more nervous than she did, and she gave her a reassuring look.

"Okay.." Henry answered. "Is it something good?" He asked carefully. "Well, that depends on how you think about it." Regina answered tactfully. The frown on Henry's forehead grew deeper. Regina could see he was thinking.

"Well, uuhm.. actually, we have to tell you two things" Emma stated looking at him, waiting for a reply. "Okay, then do tell, you two are making me nervous!" Henry exclaimed with a theatrical move.

Okay Regina, this is it. You can't hold it off any longer. Just do it quick, like ripping of a bandage.

"Well Henry, what would you think of having a little brother or sister?" Regina asked him, suddenly very sure about herself. She saw his facial expression change from a frown to exited.

"You're.. I'm gonna have a brother or sister?!" He almost screamed with a uncertain look in his eyes. He wasn't sure if this was real. "Yes Henry, I'm pregnant.." Regina asked letting out a long hold breath. He looked exited, not angry or sad.

He was reacting good to this. She could see he liked the idea of having a sibling. Regina looked at Emma, who was watching Henry's reaction closely. "It's okay Emma." She said, locking eyes with her.

"So, what's the second thing? Is it better?" Henry asked with his eyes wide with excitement. "Well.. I don't know.." Emma said, diverting her eyes. Regina moved her hand over the table towards Emma's hand. She placed hers over Emma's, giving it a light squeeze.

"Emma and I are.." Regina stopped in the middle of her sentence. She wasn't sure how to explain it to a ten year old. She wanted to say Emma and her were in love, but she didn't know how Emma would react to that.

"Together." Emma finished it for her. There fell a silence, but not as tensioned as earlier that evening. Henry was processing. "As in, together together?" He finally said. Regina and Emma nodded almost at the same time.

"Okay, cool." He said with a genuine smile on his face. "So that means I have two moms?" He asked them both, looking from one to the other. "Well, if you want to see it that way kid, yes. But I will still be living with Mary Margaret. She hates to be alone." Emma said, winking at him.

His frown returned. Regina was so relieved he reacted this way. But she was almost certain what his next question would be. And she wasn't sure if he would understand that part of it.

"But, if you and mom are together, how can mom be pregnant?" Henry asked with confusion in his eyes. Emma froze in her place, looking at Regina uncertainly. "I thought that was impossible." Henry continued, missing the shared looks of the two woman.

"You're right dear, that is impossible." Regina answered him, avoiding his first question. Emma squeezed her hand, giving her a supporting look. Regina took a deep breath. "Graham" She said without looking at him.

Henry dropped his fork. "But why? If you're with Emma.." There was a long silence. "You're sure you want to know that kid? It's pretty grown up and gross." Emma told him, securely holding Regina's hand.

When Regina looked up at Emma, she could see the smirk she gave Henry. _Thank you Emma. You've just saved my ass._ "Well, maybe not.." Henry said, picking up his fallen fork. With that he dropped the topic and began talking about his plans to become a great 'Big Brother'.

Regina couldn't help but smile. Henry picked it up great, and Emma was still here. Her smile grew when Emma looked at her sending her a loving glare. They were gonna do this. Emma was still living with Mary Margaret, but Regina was sure that if things were going to continue like they were going now, she would move in pretty quickly.

She could feel that Emma was wanting to help her with the pregnancy. Emma had been through it, so she knew how it was. The thought of that gave Regina a feeling of safety. Emma was gonna be here, for the good moments, but also when she had a breakdown or something like that.

A warm feeling came over her. She wasn't alone anymore. But she was cautious, no matter how nice it all seemed to be now, things could easily go wrong. She heard pregnancy could be tough, and the last thing she wanted was to lose Emma over something as stupid as a fight over a misplaced item. Or something even more stupid.

She heard her name being called, and her mind flew back to where she was. She saw Henry looking at her. "I'm sorry dear. What were you asking?" "I asked you if I could go, I've got a lot of homework." He asked, smiling sheepishly.

"O, yeah. Sure. You may go." Regina answered absently. Henry shoved back his chair, and ran upstairs. Emma also moved her chair backwards. She got up and walked over to Regina. Standing behind her, she placed her hand on both of her shoulders, massaging softly.

"That went well. I'm relieved he reacted so normal." Emma said to her. She moved her hands to Regina's neck. Regina couldn't suppress the moan that came from her throat. She could hear Emma giggle softly behind her.

O God, she loved that sound. It was so pure. And she loved those hands on her neck too. She relaxed under the blondes touch. "Yeah.. he's a good kid." She finally managed to get out. Emma's hands were intoxicating her thoughts and her ability to speak normal.

Emma bowed over and softly placed her lips on the flesh of her exposed shoulder. She rested it there for a few seconds, than starting to move up along her neck, kissing every inch of it. When she reached her earlobe, she placed one final kiss on the shell of her ear. Then she removed her lips and stood up strait.

Regina wasn't able to speak. Instead she got up and turned towards the already standing blonde. She locked eyes with her, and kissed her passionately.

Regina slighted her tongue over Emma's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Emma parted her lips immediately, letting her in. The kiss grew more tender, and when the need of air became a problem, Regina lingered in the kiss. Not wanting to let go of those delicious lips just yet.

When they broke apart, both were gasping for air. Regina leaned in again, this time going for Emma's neck. Just like the blonde did moments ago. Regina found Emma's pulse point and began sucking on in lightly.

Emma moaned softly, bowing her neck to the other side, giving Regina more access. Regina moved her lips towards her earlobe. She hoped she didn't leave a mark on Emma's neck.

_O God, Emma smells so good.._

After a few more kisses, she pulled back. Slowly Emma opened her eyes again, looking at her with lust filled eyes. After a final kiss on the blondes lips, Regina released the hold she had on Emma's waist, and stepped back.

'As much as I liked that, we need to keep it slow." Regina said, "And our son is upstairs." Emma chuckled with the thought of Henry walking in on them. "And I think he had enough of a shock for one night."

Emma nodded with a smile on her lips. "Is cuddling okay for now?" She asked holding out her hand. "Uhu, I think that would be appropriate." Regina grabbed Emma's hand, and Emma pulled her towards the TV room.

She sank onto the couch, pulling Regina with her. Regina settled against Emma, laying her head on the blondes shoulder. Emma threw an arm around Regina's waist, pulling her closer. They were both silent, content with each other's presence.

_Life is perfect.._

Regina listened to Emma's heart, beating firmly in her chest. Regina found it hard to believe that heart belonged to her. Emma had chosen for her, despite of the way she treated her when she first came to town.

"When did you realize you.. Eeh.. well, liked me?" Emma said. Regina looked into the green eyes above her. "Since I met you for the first time, you looked so hot… But first I was afraid of those feelings, wanting to hide them. That's why I pretended like I loathed you."

Emma nods slowly. "And you?" Regina asked curiously. "Well, when I first saw you, standing on your lawn. You were so concerned about Henry, and I felt attracted to you immediately. I wanted to be with you, but I thought you really didn't liked me, so I didn't made any move."

Emma told her, looking honest. "If I knew back then that you liked me," Emma continued, "I would probably have kissed you in that first week." "But when I found out about you and Graham.." Emma fell silent.

"You know that wasn't anything, right?" Regina asked her, forcing her to look in her eyes. "I wanted you, but I knew I couldn't have you, so I used Graham." "I know." Emma replied with a whisper. "But it did hurt anyway." "O, I'm so sorry.." Regina said shocked.

"I'm over it, I have you now.." Emma said with a smile, caressing Regina's back. Regina kissed her softly on the lips, letting her know what she felt. "I'm glad." She said in reply to what Emma said before.

_I love you, Emma.._

* * *

**So, that was it.. what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Tell me. :) I hope you liked the way Henry reacted, I didn't wanted them to be unhappy.. Please review.**

**O, I found a song that describes Emma's and Regina's feelings for each other perfectly. (or at least I think it does..) If you like to know:**

_**Need To Be Next To You by Sara Evans**_

**Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

Taking Care Of Each Other

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this, I just borrowed it. Just for fun.

**A/N: Thanks to all the readers who follow/favorite/review this story. All those positive reactions **_**Really**_** make the writing go faster. :) This chapter will be another filler chapter. (Sorry..) I'm working towards Regina's and Emma's first date. I don't have much date-experience, so I'm just gonna trying something. Hope it isn't too bad. Enjoy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The night with Regina and Henry had been amazing. And Emma didn't wanted to go home afterwards. But they both decided it was better to give Henry some space. She was still living with Mary Margaret after all.

But now it seemed like the most stupid decision she ever made. Almost two hours ago she got home, and drank something with Mary Margaret. Of course she wanted to know how it went. All Emma told her roommate was that Regina wanted to give her some time with Henry.

Mary Margaret hadn't asked any further. Emma was happy about that. She wanted to tell her, but not yet. She wasn't ready to reveal it all. And Regina wasn't either.

But now she was tossing and turning in her bed. She couldn't sleep, and she knew why. Regina wasn't here. She thought it was insane that she already needed the brunette so much. But she did, and she could not avoid it.

She missed Regina's arms, her smell, and just her company.

_ Come on Swan! Don't be so cheesy, it's not you.._

She was lying in bed for almost an hour now, and she still could not sleep. She reached over to the nightstand, grabbing her phone. Should she do this? She wanted to, but did Regina wanted this?

She searched for the mayor in her contact list and started typing.

_ Hey, Are you still awake? Xx E_

Without another thought she sent it. She placed her phone on the pillow next to her, waiting for it to light up. After five minutes there was still no reply. She's probably sleeping. Just as she thought that, her screen lighted up. She almost threw her phone of the bed trying to grab it as fast as possible. She opened the new text.

_ You know it's 2 AM? Who texts at that time? But yeah, still awake. Xx R_

Emma's heart jumped a little, Regina sent her kisses. She tried to come up with a good reply. She wasn't sure what to say, so she just typed the first thing that came up to her.

_ I know it's late, but I can't sleep. Miss you.. Xx E_

She read it again. Was the last part too much? She didn't know, but she wanted Regina to know she missed her. I told all she wanted to tell, but she wasn't sure if Regina was ready for all this. She herself wasn't even sure if she was ready.

After reading it for the fourth time, she decided to send it anyway. She wanted to know what Regina would reply. Emma wanted to know if she was ready for the next step. She herself was, she was sure.

A reply came quicker than last time. This time Emma tried to grab her phone a little more gracefully. She opened the text, nervous for what she may find inside of it.

_ Can't sleep either. You're keeping me awake. Xx R_

She frowned. This had a double meaning. Did Regina mean she missed her too, and that that was the reason she was still awake? Or was she awake because Emma texted her so late.

She hoped it was the first one. Quickly she typed her reply.

_ I'm sorry Madam Mayor, I wouldn't dare. Xx E_

She sent it and bit on the inside of her cheek. Hoping she didn't cross any line. A few minutes later her phone buzzed, letting her know she had a new text. She opened it and smiled.

_ Sheriff Swan, It's completely your fault. How would you like to apologize? Xx R_

Emma sent her reply without a second thought. Regina was ready.

_ Go on a date with me. Xx E_

Even more nervous than before, she waited for the reply. After ten minutes it was still silent on the other end. She started to worry. Had she done something wrong? Was it too blunt ?Was Regina not ready? Had she ruined her chances?

She got out of her bed and started pacing through her room. She had the need to throw her phone against the wall. But that would probably wake up Mary Margaret, and the last thing she wanted right now were questions.

When she finally heard her phone buzz, she jumped back on her bed, folding her legs under her, and opened the text.

_ I would really like that, Sheriff. When will this date happen? Xx R_

Emma's heart skipped a beat. Regina wanted to go on a date with her. she gave a little squeak of excitement. Then she became aware of the sleeping woman down stairs. She covert her lips with her hand, hoping Mary Margaret would sleep through it.

The next ten seconds she didn't move. When she heard nothing besides her own breathing and heartbeat, she began typing.

_ Are you free this Saturday? Xx E_

She sent it and then panic waved over her. A date.. she had never been on a real date. She had no idea what to do. And Regina was a woman of style. She could not just take her to Granny's to grab a bite.

Emma was sure Regina was more accustomed with fancy restaurants. What should she do? Before she could think of anything else, her phone buzzed again.

_ Yes, I am. Looking forward to it Emma. Xx R_

She was looking forward to it. Emma could barely breath. And the feeling of light panic didn't made it any better.

_ Okay, than Saturday it will be. Goodnight Regina. Xx E_

She sounded a lot more confident than she was feeling at the moment. She was definitely gonna need some help. Maybe she could ask Mary Margaret or Ruby. They had been on dates before.

Her phone buzzed again. Emma opened the text.

_ Sleep well Emma. I'll think of you. Xx R_

A second text came immediately after that.

_ Miss you too, by the way. X_

Emma grinned at her phone. Regina missed her too, that was a good sign. But the feeling of bliss disappeared quickly. _O yeah, the date.._ She was sure she wasn't going to get any sleep now. With the adrenaline still running through her blood, she collapsed back on the bed. She placed her phone back on the nightstand.

She crawled back under the covers and closed her eyes. Tomorrow she was gonna ask Mary Margaret and Ruby some dating advise. Because of the exhaustion she fell asleep pretty quickly. Trying not to dream about Regina.

* * *

The next morning Regina woke up with a smile plastered to her face. Emma had asked her out on a date. Things were getting serious. And she loved it. She closed her eyes again, trying to picture Emma's face.

She heard her alarm clock go off. Time to get ready for your day. She opened her eyes, and turned off the beeping device. She stretched her body, loosening all of her muscles and joints.

She got ready for the day, feeling better than she had felt for a long time. She could not get Emma out of her mind, and she really didn't care. She felt like the happiest person on earth.

_She had Emma._

* * *

**I know, short chapter. But it was just a filling chapter. Hope you liked it anyway. Let me know what you think. Don't forget to review. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Does anyone have an idea of what they should do on their date? Please tell me, because I don't have any.. ;)**

**O, and about the baby. Would you like it to be a boy or a girl? And what will his or her name be? I'm open for suggestions, so help me out here. ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

Taking Care Of Each Other

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this, I just borrowed it. Just for fun.

**A/N: Thanks to all the readers who follow/favorite/review this story. All those positive reactions **_**Really**_** make the writing go faster. :) This chapter will not be the date yet, I'm still thinking of what they should do. (If you have any ideas, I'm open to suggestions.) After their first date, I'm gonna make some time jumps. As much as I would like it, making a day to day report for nine months of pregnancy, would take years. ;) I will still be writing about Regina pregnant, but just not for every day. Hope you don't mind. **

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Emma felt groggy due to the lack of sleep that night. She had worse nights before, but the thought of the upcoming date caused so much stress, her dreams that night were far from peaceful.

All kind of worst-case scenarios still lay fresh in her brain from all her dreams. She wanted this date to be perfect. It was their first, and Emma wanted to impress the brunette. The last thing she wanted, was it to be their last.

She grunted softly. This was a disaster. "Are you okay? You look like you haven't slept all night." Came the voice of Mary Margaret from behind her. she sounded happy and fully awake. Like always.

It didn't care how late Mary Margaret stood up, she always looked well rested. Emma was kind of jealous about that.

"I'm fine, just need a cup of coffee." Emma replied, looking at the woman in front of her. "I'm sorry, I have to tell you, for your own good. But you look like crap." Mary Margaret continued.

"Maybe I'll need two cups of coffee then." Emma said, trying to make a joke. Mary Margaret wasn't buying it. She frowned and patted Emma softly on her shoulder. "Or maybe you need someone to talk to. I'll be happy to listen and help you."

Emma looked at her friend, uncertain of what to do. She wanted to tell her everything. The thought of having all this tension released of her chest, was tempting. But she wasn't sure how she would react to it.

A lot had happened since Graham's funeral. And to tell Mary Margaret all of it, would probably be a little bit overwhelming. Emma herself already found it hard to keep up with the fast pace she and Regina were going.

She wasn't complaining, but in Mary Margaret's ears it would probably sound like they were rushing into things they weren't ready for. And Emma needed some 'friend advise', not some kind of advice an overprotective mother would give.

She also knew Mary Margaret and Regina weren't exactly friends. Emma didn't know what happened between them, but it didn't do the relation they had any good.

Mary Margaret was still looking at her. her hand still on her shoulder. Emma realized she had been deep in thought and was now supposed to answer the question she had been asked.

"Well uuhm.. It's nothing, really." Emma said, diverting her eyes. "Come on Emma, I can see you're worried. You need to talk." Mary Margaret said. "But if you really don't want it, than I can't make you. But I'm here for you." She quickly said, knowing how rude the first part may have sounded.

Emma stared at her, still silently debating with herself. After a few more seconds, she was sure. She needed the talk, and she was gonna take this opportunity.

"Well, you might want to sit down, it's quite a long story." Emma said. Mary Margaret immediately grabbed a chair and sat on it. She looked at Emma with an expecting look in her eyes.

"Uuh.." Emma started, shifting nervously in her chair. She wasn't sure how to tell this right. Plus the staring eyes of Mary Margaret made her even more nervous than she already was.

"O, I'm sorry! Am I pushing you, making you nervous" Mary Margaret said with a guilty look in her eyes. she looked down to the ground, trying hard to not look too curious.

Emma smiled softly at her friend. "No, it's not that, well not completely.. but I don't know how to tell this the right way. You might think it is weird, or wrong, or.." "Emma! Stop thinking like that. I will never say that to you. No matter what it is, I'll be here for you." Mary Margaret interrupted her rambling.

Emma smiled broadly. "Thank you, that really means a lot to me." She fell silent for a moment, but then started talking. "I don't know where to start, so if it doesn't make any sense, stop me." Mary Margaret nodded.

"Okay, well.. As you may have noticed, Regina and I are eeh.. getting closer.." She fell silent, overthinking her words. "Okay, that sounded really stupid, that's not what I mean. Okay.. it is what I mean."

"You and Regina are.." Mary Margaret starts. "Dating.. Well not yet, we haven't had a date yet, but yeah." Emma finished the sentence. She looked down, afraid of Mary Margaret's reaction. Would she judge her?

"So that means you're.. eeh, into women?" Mary Margaret asks hesitantly. Emma does not look up, but nods. "I've known since I first fell in love with another woman. Three years ago." Emma almost whispers.

"But honey, that's okay. I don't care if you prefer woman." Mary Margaret says. Emma looks up, seeing her eyes. She can see that she's not lying. Emma lets out a long hold breath. The tension on her shoulders dropping.

"You're sure?" she asks softly. Mary Margaret nods immediately. "Yes." Emma feels a thousand times better than when she woke up. Although she hasn't told Mary Margaret everything.

"There's more.." Emma continuous. "Are you in love with Regina?" Mary Margaret asks her bluntly. "I'm not sure.. no.. yes.." Emma says almost silent. "But I don't know how she feels, and we've only been doing this for like, four days. Isn't it weird to fall in love with somebody that fast?"

Emma is relieved she can finally speak out her doubts. The thought had been spooking in her mind ever since she found out she loved Regina.

"No, it isn't weird. It happens all the time. Some call it love at first sight. Others call it True Love." Mary Margaret answers her question. "But I hated her, how is this even possible?" Emma asks louder. More to herself than to her friend next to her.

"Does she love you?" Mary Margaret voice is unsure. "I don't know.. sometimes it looks like she does, but then she suddenly turns away from me." Emma says. She can feel her eyes tear up. "Hey, it's okay." Mary Margaret says soothingly. She pulls Emma into a hug.

A few tears run down her cheeks, but she manages to keep the rest of them inside. "And Saturday we're going on a date, but I have no idea what I should do. I've never asked someone on a date before."

Mary Margaret releases her from the hug, looking in her eyes. "She likes horse riding. Maybe you could do that. Ride across the beach or something like that. Or a picnic."

Emma doesn't reply, instead she looks at her hands. "There's one more thing you should know. But you can't tell anyone. Regina will kill me." Emma fakes a smile. "Okay, my mouth will stay shut." Mary Margaret smiles to her.

"Regina is pregnant.." Emma says after a long silence. She can hear Mary Margaret gasp. "What..?" She asks, as if she's unsure if she heard it right. Emma looks up. "She's pregnant." She repeats.

"Who is the father?" Then it seems like Mary Margaret comes to a conclusion. Her eyes grow two times their normal size. "Graham.." she whispers. "So it was true, all the rumors."

"Yes." Emma had heard about the rumors of Regina sleeping with the town sheriff. "What are you gonna do?" Mary Margaret asks, still looking wide eyed. "I want to stay with her, she needs me. And I need her." Emma says firmly.

"But when the baby will be born, what will you do? Do you want to become a mother?" Mary Margaret asks her. "I haven't really thought about that yet.. I'm not even sure if she loves me. But she asked me to stay."

"And you want that?" Emma doesn't have to think about that answer. "Yes, I want nothing more." She says with a big smile. She probably looks like a teenager in love. But she doesn't care.

"Emma, I'm so happy for you! You've found someone you love. You are so lucky." Mary Margaret says, smiling to her friend.

_I am lucky. The most lucky person in the whole world. I have Regina.._

* * *

For Regina the day dragged on and on. The pile of paper on her desk kept growing, but she couldn't find the concentration to finish them all. Her mind was with Emma, and their date. She was nervous.

It was only Wednesday, so it would take another three boring days before it was Saturday. She couldn't wait. She had called Katherine this morning, telling her about their date.

Katherine was really happy for her. She said Regina deserved someone like Emma. Someone who would take care of her, be there for her when she needed them to be, and loved her.

Emma was all of that. And Regina was sure she loved the blonde too. Emma wanted to be with her, even although she knew she was pregnant. And Henry loved her too. They would become a great family. If Emma wanted that of course.

Reluctantly she returned her attentions back to the papers. It was lunch time, but if she wanted this done before she went home, she had to skip her lunch break. Just at that moment, there was a soft knock her office door.

"Come in." She said loudly. The door opened slowly. A brown paper bag was held inside the room. Before she could say anything else, a few blonde curls peeked around the door.

A moment later, Emma walked into the room. Regina immediately stood up, looking at the blonde. Emma placed the brown bag on her desk. It was a take-out bag from Granny's.

Emma walked around the desk, closing in on Regina. When she was standing only a few inch away, she wrapped her arms around her. "You have no idea how much I missed you." Emma muffled into her neck.

Regina returned the hug. Happy to feel Emma. She had craved for that since Emma left her house yesterday night. She inhaled deep, smelling Emma's sent, before answering.

"I've missed you too." Regina tells silently. The leans back just enough to see Emma's face. She cups her cheek, and softly presses her lips upon the pink ones in front of her. She sighs. She loves the feeling of Emma's lips on her own.

They kiss for a few minutes, than Emma breaks the kiss. "I brought you lunch." She says, pointing at the bag on her desk. "That's so nice of you. Will you join me?" Regina asks her, hoping she can.

Regina hadn't seen Emma for too long, she wanted the blonde close to her. even if it was just for half an hour. Emma nods, and lets the brunette go. "I would love to." She says with a smile on her face.

Regina grabs Emma's hand before she can walk away. She pulls her towards herself, and kisses her again. "That doesn't mean I was done with you." She whispers between kisses. She can feel Emma smile.

Oh, how she loves that smile..

* * *

**This chapter hadn't much fluff in in, but I promise you next chapter will. I hope you liked this chapter anyway. The next chapter will be their date. As a said earlier, after the date I will make a time jump. Hope that isn't too confusing. **

**Does anyone have an idea of what they should do on their date? Please tell me, because I don't have any.. ;)**

**O, and about the baby. Would you like it to be a boy or a girl? And what will his or her name be? I'm open for suggestions, so help me out here. ;)**

**Thanks for reading**.


	15. Chapter 15

Taking Care Of Each Other

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this, I just borrowed it. Just for fun.

**A/N: Thanks to all the readers who follow/favorite/review this story. All those positive reactions **_**Really**_** make the writing go faster. :) I know you all are kind of exited for this chapter, their **_**date..**_** I don't have much date experience, so I just tried something. It's a longer chapter than normal, but I wanted this to be special. And I needed more words to describe it al. ;-) Hope you like it. **

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Finally it was Saturday. It was only seven o'clock in the morning, but Regina was fully awake. She loved sleeping in late in the weekends, but today she was to awake to fall asleep again.

Today was the day and Regina could not wait for it to be seven o'clock in the evening. Emma would pick her up at seven, so she had to wait 12 hours before it was time to go.

_12 hours…_

That was so long. Regina sighs. She needs something to pass the time, otherwise it would feel like eternity. Henry is probably still asleep, but Regina goes to check on him anyway.

When she arrives at his door, she sees he is already awake. "Good morning Henry, did you sleep well?" She asks him as she walks towards his bed. "Yes." He only answers, his face buried in the book he is currently reading.

"Are you excited about today?" Regina looks at him, waiting for an answer. Henry was going to the zoo in Boston with Archie. A big smile appeared on his face. He loved the zoo, and Regina was thankful Archie would take him out. Now she had the whole day to herself.

"I'm gonna see elephants, giraffes and monkeys and.." Henry starts telling her. Regina had heard this for over ten times since Archie had asked him to go. But that didn't made it any less interesting to listen to.

She loved the fact that her son was happy, it made her happy. She smiled at him. "Go get dressed. I'll make you breakfast." She tells him with a laugh in her voice.

"Pancakes?" Henry looks at her with his puppy eyes. Henry knows she can't resist them, and he uses that power. "Pancakes it will be then." Regina says, kissing him on the top of his head.

"See you downstairs in a bit."

* * *

It was three minutes before seven, and Emma still wasn't here. Regina started to worry. What if Emma had second thoughts? What If she didn't wanted to go on a date with her?

She paced through the hall, her shoes made the only sound in the house. Emma had told her to not wear a dress or high heels, that would not be handy for the date she had planned for them.

Regina couldn't think of anything that required her to wear jeans, a vest and rubber boots. Emma was gonna surprise her, that she was sure about. And she liked it. If they would have gone to a restaurant, she wouldn't have mind. But something completely different sounded even more appealing.

Emma wasn't an 'ordinary' date person, so Regina was sure she had something more special planned. Regina kept pacing. Was she still coming? A knock on the door ripped her out of her thoughts.

In one swift motion, she reached for the doorknob and opened the door. There stood Emma. She wore a jeans, a light green vest, and had her hair was pulled out of her face by putting it in a ponytail.

She smiled lovingly at her. "Ready to go?" Emma asked her. "Yes, I am. Are we going with your car?" Regina asked out of curiosity. Emma nodded, and offered Regina her hand.

Regina took it and Emma pulled her outside. Regina closed the door behind her and followed the blonde over to her car. Emma opened the car door for her, but before Regina could get in, Emma kissed her softly on her lips.

Regina smiled, enjoying the feel of Emma's lips on her own. Before the kiss could become any deeper, Emma retracted and helped her inside. Regina loved these little moments between them. It made her feel loved.

Emma got in the car and looked at her. "Are you nervous?" she softly asked. "A little bit.." Regina said, avoiding her eyes.

"I am too, so don't worry. I have the most beautiful woman of the world next to me, so I think I will be okay." Emma said with a wink.

_She thinks I'm beautiful.. _

"Let's go then." Regina says, locking eyes with Emma. She smiles, and Emma smiles back. This is gonna be one of the best nights of her life. Regina thinks. Emma starts the car, and Regina feels all of the nervous feelings of earlier that day disappear. She's ready.

* * *

"Close your eyes." Emma tells her. "I want it to be a surprise" Regina closes her eyes, not letting go of Emma's hand in her own. There still sitting in the car, and they are slowly driving towards their destination.

As soon as the car stops, Emma lets go of her hand. "Do not dare to open your eyes just jet." She says with laugh in her voice. "I'll be right there to help you out." She feels Emma's soft lips peck her on her cheek. Then she hears the car door open.

A moment later, her door is being opened. Emma grabs her hand, and carefully helps her out of the car. Her eyes are still closed, but now she can hear and smell.

She heard horses, and smelled the smell of stables. A broad smile crept on her lips. Emma would be taking her horse riding. "Can I open my eyes?" She asked.

"No, not yet. We're almost there." Emma replied, leading her towards the source of the sounds and the smell. Regina carefully places her feet on the uneven ground. She doesn't want to fall, but Emma's grip on her makes it almost impossible.

Suddenly Emma stops walking, but does not let go of Regina's hand. "You can open your eyes." She whispers.

As soon as Regina opens her eyes, she is amazed by the view she has. Her face is turned towards the sea. The sun goes down, making the sky bright orange with fluffs of light pink.

Before them are standing two horses. Tied to a fence. They are softly breathing. Regina is speechless. "This is so beautiful." She managed to say.

"Just as beautiful as you." Emma whispers behind her back. She feels her arms close around her, pulling her against Emma's front. Regina leans back. "This is so…" she doesn't even has words to describe what she sees.

"Shall we go then?" Emma asks, removing her arms. Regina missed the closeness. "Yeah, let's go." She says, walking towards the two horses. "The brown one is for you." Emma tells her while walking towards the white horse.

Regina lifts her hand to caress the horses neck. "Do they have names?" She asks Emma. "Yes. This white one is called Stevie. And yours is called Brava." Emma tells her.

"Hey Brava, you are so beautiful." She speaks softly to the horse. Brava is looking at her with lazy eyes. "Do you know how to get up?" She hears Emma's voice behind her.

"Yes I do. I've been riding for almost 20 years. I'll show you." Regina says, putting her foot into the stirrup. She lifts herself up, throwing her leg over the horses back. As soon as she is seated, she looks at Emma.

Emma looks at her with a uncertain look in her eyes. "I don't know if I can do that.." Her voice is soft. "I've never rode a horse before." She admits, looking ashamed.

She looks so cute, standing there. But she looks a little afraid. Regina hold out her hand. "Do you want to sit with me? there's plenty of room." She smiles at Emma. The blonde sighs.

"Are you sure you want that? I know how much you love to ride. I don't want to spoil your fun." Emma says, diverting her eyes towards the sea.

"You won't be spoiling the fun, I want nothing more than you close to me." Regina says determined. Emma looks so happy by hearing those words. Without a second thought, she walks over to Regina's horse.

Regina holds out her hand. Emma places a foot in the stirrup, and grabs Regina's outstretched hand. Carefully Regina pulls Emma in front of her. Emma sits down, leaning in Regina's chest.

"I will hold the rein. You can just sit here, you don't have to do anything. If you're scared, than you can tell me." Regina speaks softly in Emma's ear. Emma nods, and Regina can feel her relax.

Slowly they move forward. The sea is the only noise they can hear besides the sounds the horse makes. After a while Regina speaks. "Why would you take me horse riding, if you've never done it before? Do not understand me wrong, I love it, but I want you to entertain yourself too."

"Mary Margaret told me how much you loved horse riding, and I wanted to give you the perfect date." She is silent after that for a while. Then she continuous. "And I love sitting here with you. It's perfect."

Regina can hear the smile through Emma's words. She loves the fact Emma wanted her to have the perfect date. She loves Emma sitting in front of her, back pressed firmly against her.

_She loves Emma._

"That's so sweet of you." Regina's voice is soft. The closeness of Emma's body makes her feel blissed.

"So, you never rode a horse before. What more do I not know about you?" Regina asks Emma lightly. She wants to know all about the blonde woman sitting in front of her.

"Well," Emma starts, "What do you want to know?" She asks her.

"Favorite color?" Regina asks her the first question that comes up into her mind. "I like blue. And you?" Emma tells her. "Red" Is Regina's simple answer. "That color fits you, you know. Sexy, gorgeous. All the things you are."

Emma's answer makes Regina blush furiously. Her lips can't form any words, she totally speechless. She feels Emma's hand cover hers, and together they're holding the rein.

Both didn't speak for a while, enjoying the silence. The horse slowly walks through the sand, leaving prints of his horseshoes behind in the wet sand.

"Can it go any faster?" Emma suddenly asks. "Of course. Do you want to? It can go pretty fast, I don't want you to be scared or something." Regina tries not to sound to exited. "As long as you are here to hold me, I will not be scared. I trust you."

As soon as Emma stops talking, Regina urges the horse to go faster. Brava happily obeyed and started running. Emma fastens the grip on Regina's hands.

"Do you want to hold it?" Regina speaks louder. "Are you sure? I don't want us to crash or something like that." Emma sound uncertain. "Yes." Is Regina's short answer. She lets go of the rein, and Emma grabs it.

Regina wraps her arms around Emma's waist. Emma's blonde curls blow in her face because of the wind. Emma lets out a scream of excitement, and Regina laughs. This is so nice.

She can feel the wind blowing in her face, the horse move beneath them and Emma's warm body in front of her. She buries her face in Emma's neck, pressing a kiss just under her ear.

"This is amazing Regina! Why didn't we do this earlier?" Emma speaks loud, trying to overcome the sound of the wind and the sea. Regina laughs again. Emma is so adorable.

She loves it that Emma enjoys this so much. Horse riding is her passion, and she is glad Emma likes it. Emma lets the rein go with one hand. She stretches it out to the side.

She throws her head back, laying it on Regina's shoulder. Her eyes are closed. Regina sees the expression on her face, she looks peaceful and happy. Her eyes opened again, locking eyes with Regina.

They look at each other, not saying a word. Brava is still running, and the sun is almost gone. Leaving them in the darkness.

"I love you." Emma suddenly says.

"I love you too, Emma" Regina answers without hesitation.

She feels so happy when she hears those three words. And she is so glad that what she is feeling for Emma is mutual. She stops the horse. Brava stops running and they stand still.

Emma turns awkwardly in the saddle, now facing Regina. "You do?" she asks softly. Regina cups Emma's face in her hands, and looks deep into her green eyes. "Yes, I do. More than anything."

She presses her lips on Emma's, kissing her with passion. She lays all her feelings for the blonde in the kiss. Emma kisses her back with the same amount of passion, slowly gliding her tongue through Regina's slightly parted lips.

Regina feels save. She feels home in Emma's arms. She loves Emma

* * *

After they left the horses by the stables, Emma grabbed her hand again, and pulled her back towards the beach. "Now we can really talk." She says with a big smile on her face.

"I agree. On the back of a horse is a little bit difficult to talk normal." She replies, also with a broad smile.

They arrive at a blanket, placed on a dune. A few candles were placed in the sand and were lit. Regina saw a bottle of wine and two wine glasses.

Emma sank onto it, pulling Regina next to her. "Do you want some wine?" Emma asked her, pointing at the bottle that was lying in front of them. "Yes, thank you." Regina answered.

Emma poured two glasses of wine, handing one to Regina. She took a sip and then looked back at Emma. "I wanted to ask you this for a long time, but if you don't want to answer it, it's okay. I get it." She said nervously.

"Okay.. what is it?" Emma asks hesitantly. Regina can see Emma is pulling her walls back up. She shouldn't have asked this, she clearly wasn't ready. Regina reaches over to Emma's face, cupping it gently with one hand.

"Why did you gave Henry up?" The question sounds very simple, but Regina can see Emma's jaw tighten. "I'm sorry! I should not had bring this up." Regina says immediately, feeling very guilty.

"No.. really I don't care. I want to answer that." Emma says, still not looking completely sure. Regina lets go of her face and takes another sip of her drink.

Emma starts talking.

* * *

_Emma was lying in a hospital bed. In her arms she held her newborn son. He was beautiful. His eyes were chocolate brown, just as his fathers. He had a small nose and thin pink lips. His hair was dark brown._

_She smiled lovingly at him. But tears stung in her eyes. He was perfect, and Emma loved him so much. That's why she decided to give him up for adoption._

_He deserved way more than she could give him. He deserved a loving mother and a strong father. A beautiful house. Maybe even brothers and sisters. _

_And she couldn't give him any of those things. She would be in jail for at least two more months. And when she got out, she had to start all over. He had no job, no roof over her head. All she had was her car. The yellow Bug._

_She had no money for any of his needs. She could barely take care of herself._

_She cried. She loved her little man. The boy in her arms yawned. She pressed him closer to her, sobbing silently. She wished Neal could have been here, although she hated him, she wouldn't have been alone._

_But he ran away, blaming her for stealing those watches. That's why she was in this Godforsaken hole. Because of him. But looking at the now sleeping boy in her arms, she say so much of Neal in him._

_Her sobs grew more heavily. A nurse walked into the room. "Hey there. I'm Desi, the woman from the adoption bureau." Emma didn't move. Was it time already? It couldn't be! She just had him an hour ago.._

"_I'm here to talk to you about the situation. We found a family for him. A good family, he will be happy there." Emma didn't say anything, she was in shock. This couldn't be. Not so quickly._

"_I've seen you've chosen for a closed adoption. So I will not tell you anything about his new family, just as you wanted." Suddenly Emma wasn't so sure any more about not knowing were her son was going._

_She wanted to know if these people were gonna take good care of him. But she didn't say anything. It was too late to chance anyway. _

_She kissed her son on his forehead. I will always love you, I will never forget you. She whispered in his hairline. She inhaled deep, trying to smell as much of him as she could. _

_I will never forget you…_

_Two months later_

_There she was, free. Out of jail. But she felt horrible. As suspected, she had nothing. Apart from her Bug. She dropped the bag of clothes on the backseat and started the car._

_She could just drive away. Away from all her problems. Her son was taken away from her the day after he was born. That was the saddest day in her life. But she knew she did good, he would not have a live with her._

_She stepped on the gas, and drove away. Without one look back at the jail she had been in for eleven months, she drove away. Into her freedom._

_Freedom.._

* * *

**The idea of the beach came from ElizabethGugino. I really loved the idea. But instead of walking on the beach, I thought riding on a horse fitted better to Regina. Hope you liked the chapter. Don't forget to review to tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Have any ideas for the baby? Boy, girl? And what his or her name will be, I'm open to suggestions so be sure to tell me if you have any thoughts. You can always sent me a PM. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Taking Care Of Each Other

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this, I just borrowed it. Just for fun.

**A/N: Wow, already almost 100 followers! Thank you so much, it's nice to know people read my story, and like it. All those positive reactions **_**Really**_** make the writing go faster. :) after this chapter there will be a time jump. But don't worry, there will still be lots of fluff. I decided to not make this a M rated story. I like it how it is now, so it will stay a T story. If you were hoping for some M-rated stuff, I'm sorry. Maybe in my next fic. :)**

**So, chapter 16.. I hope this story isn't getting boring, I am trying to keep it interesting. **

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

She loves me..

When Emma told Regina she loved her, she felt stupid. In the magic of that moment, she just blurted it out. Only after those words left her lips, she realized what she just said.

But then Regina told her she loved her too. Emma wasn't expecting that. She thought that Regina would turn down. But instead of that, she had kissed her.

Later that night, Emma had told her the story of why she gave up Henry. She was afraid Regina would not understand, but she did. She held Emma when she started crying, comforting her.

Emma felt amazing. She was in love, and Regina was also in love with her. Emma felt blissed and perfect. Life was perfect.

It was a magical evening, and their date was followed up by a night full of love and passion. Now Emma lay in Regina's bed, a brown haired head rested on her chest.

Regina was still asleep, snoring lightly. Her arms were draped around Emma's waist, holding her as close as possible. Emma closed her eyes again, letting the feeling of Regina's body on her bare skin sink in.

Emma was happy that Henry wasn't home today. He went with Archie to the zoo yesterday. After that he had a sleepover at one of his friends' houses. If he was home, he would have had a terrible night.

Emma smirked. Regina and her weren't exactly been quiet. And Emma wasn't gonna leave the house this morning without some more.

"What's so funny?"

She heard Regina's sleepy voice. Emma opened her eyes, seeing two brown ones look at her. she looked beautiful. Her hair was messy and her make-up was gone. She was perfect.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about last night." Emma said, still with the smirk on her face. A few images flowing back in her mind.

"O, were it good thoughts?" Regina says seductively. Emma can only nod, intoxicated by Regina's eyes. Regina leans forward and kisses her. Emma closes her eyes immediately, fully enjoying the kiss.

"Was it worth repeating?" Regina says between kisses.

"Uhu." Is all Emma is able to say before Regina is on top of her.

_This is going to be a long morning.._

* * *

Regina was walking on clouds. She felt happy. This morning Emma and her lay in bed until twelve o'clock, not caring for anything. They had talked about a lot of things, made love, and just cuddled in each other's arms.

Now they were just sitting at the table, eating breakfast in silence. Regina didn't feel the urge to break the silence, she was content. She looked at Emma. She was staring at her hands, not touching her food.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked, trying not to sound too concerned. Emma looked up abruptly. Regina could see doubts in her eyes. Did she regret all this? Wasn't she ready? Had she even wanted this?

Regina's mind started racing.

"Do you want to be with me? You know, as my girlfriend?" Emma suddenly asked. Regina sighs relived. "Yes. Do you?" Regina answers, reaching for Emma's hand across the table.

She grabs her hand, softly caressing it. "Yes, of course I want that. But… you're pregnant. Do you want me to be.. you know.." Regina understands now what Emma had been thinking about.

"A mother..?" She hesitantly says. Emma nods almost unnoticeable. "I will never ask that of you, Emma. Unless you want it of course. I can handle it on my own." Regina tells her.

"I love you very much Emma, and I can understand it if you're not ready for that." Regina says, softly squeezing Emma's hand. "You've just started to be there for Henry. And I know that was not easy for you."

"And if I wanted to be, would you like that?" Emma asks, sounding unsure of herself. "Would you let me?" She adds softly.

Regina stand up and walks over to Emma, not letting go of her hand. When she stands next to her, she pulls her up. Emma stands in front of her, face down to the ground. Regina places a finger under Emma's chin, lifting her face up, forcing her to look in her eyes.

"If you really want that, I would be the happiest person in the world. I love you, Emma. And I want nothing more than you close to me." Regina tells her. She isn't lying. If Emma wants to be here with her. Now, and after the baby is born, she _will _ be the happiest person in the world.

"I want to be with you, and Henry, and this little bean here." She places a warm hand on Regina's stomach. "I want to take care of all of you." She says, rubbing her hand softly up and down.

"Then what is stopping you?" Regina asks.

"Fear." Is Emma's short answer.

"What are you afraid of, honey?" Regina asks sweetly, placing her hand on Emma's hip. Giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Letting you down. I've never been a mother before, and I can barely take care of myself. I've only held a baby before once, for two hours. That doesn't count. I can't take care of a baby.."

"He, shh.. You're not alone. I'll be there too. And you are great with Henry, I trust you." Regina says, looking Emma in her eyes. "I'm sure you will be a great mother. "

Emma smiled weakly. "You can't know that." She says.

"Emma, I know _you_. You're not somebody who runs away when it gets though. If you were, you would have been gone after you brought Henry back home. But you stayed. That's how I know."

Emma's smile grew wider. "You trust me? Nobody ever trusted me before." Emma's voice is sad.

"Yes, I trust you. And I love you. That's enough for me." Regina tells her. She leans in and softly places a kiss on Emma's lips, sealing her words. A tear falls down Emma's cheek.

With the pad of her thumb, Regina strokes her cheek, wiping the tear away. She leans back.

"I am sure you will be okay." Regina tells her.

"I love you"

"I love you too, Regina."

* * *

"Do you want to know if it's a boy or a girl?" Emma asks her. Regina sits on the couch, reading a book. Her feet are in Emma's lap. Emma is softly massaging them.

"Would it make any difference? But yeah, I would like to know." She look at Emma who is smiling at her. "Do you have a preference?" She asks Emma.

Emma shakes her head. "No, I would love it anyway. But the thought of a mini-Regina sounds very good." She says with a smirk. Regina laughs out loud. "Really? How would you be so sure she would look like me?"

"I just know." Emma laughs. "Have you thought of names yet?" Emma asks. Regina lowers her book. "No, not yet.. do you have any ideas?"

"Eeh.. for a boy or a girl?" Emma looks at her. "Both." Regina replies.

"Well, I love the name Gabriel or Taylor for a boy. And a girl.. I really have no idea. I'm not that great with girls names." Emma tells her.

"I like Gabriel.." Regina says, looking back at her book. "And a girl.. What do you think of Jasmine or Olive?"

"Iew! Olive? You can't be serious right?" Emma looks weird at her. When she sees the look on Regina's face, she quickly says, "You were serious.. sorry. I just don't like it."

"Okay, that's possible.. what do you think of Madison then?" Regina looks at her. "Well, it's better than Olive, but it's not perfect.." Emma is silent for a few seconds. "Chloe or Megan?"

"Yeah, and do you have any more boys names?" Regina asks. She really has no idea what she would name her baby. She thinks she needs to see him or her, and then look what name fits.

"Nathan? Or Luke?" Emma says. "We should make a list with names you like. Write them down so you don't forget them." Emma offers. She stands up and walks out of the room. She comes back with a piece of paper and a pen.

"Well, we have for the girls, Jasmine, Chloe and Megan. And for the boys, Gabriel, Taylor, Nathan and Luke. Right?" Regina nods.

Suddenly she thinks of a name she heard when she was younger. "Evangeline.." She tells Emma. Emma bows back over the piece of paper and writes it down. "I really like that one, it's elegant." She says, looking back up.

"Henry and Evangeline. Or Eva if you make it shorter." Emma says. "Any more?"

"No, not right now. Just hang it on the refrigerator, then if we think of something, we can write it down." Regina says. "Yeah, I'll do that later. Now I want you.." Emma smiled seductively.

"Do you?" Regina asks as she raises her eyebrows playfully. "Yes." Emma places the pen and paper on the ground and crawls toward Regina. She straddles her hips and leans forward.

She catches her lips with her own. She can do this every day, Regina thinks by herself. She laces her fingers through Emma's hair, pulling her closer. Emma moans softly.

Yeah, she could get used to this.

* * *

**I know, short chapter.. in the next chapter we you will probably find out the gender of the baby. ;) maybe something to look forward too. Don't forget to review.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

Taking Care Of Each Other

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this, I just borrowed it. Just for fun.

**A/N: Thanks to all the readers who follow/favorite/review this story. All those positive reactions **_**Really**_** make the writing go faster. :) Almost 100 followers… would it be a nice idea to do something special with follower nr. 100? (Something like writing a one-shot for him/her…)**

**In answer to the guest review with the question if there could be more scenes with Henry, (You know who you are ;) ) Yes, there will be more 'Family' scenes. I just thought I would give our two ladies a day with each other after their first date. I think if Henry was there too, it would be a bit awkward. If you know what I mean…**

**And in answer to the other guest, asking for a NealxRegina story, I'm sorry. That's not gonna happen. I am writing a SwanQueen, so I won't make it a ThiefQueen story. I might write Neal in this story somewhere, but just as a character, not as a lover of Regina or Emma.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_A few months later.._

Regina lay on the examination table in the doctor's office. They had to do a few test, and then she could get an ultrasound. She could see the baby bump, pointing upwards proudly.

Emma was sitting next to her, smiling at her.

"We're going to see him or her. Are you exited?" Emma asked, looking slightly nervous. Exited was a weak expression, Regina was Ecstatic. For weeks she had been looking forward to this moment. The moment she would see her baby.

Emma placed a soft hand on her belly, just as she had done every day the past few months. It became a sort of a silent communication between them. It was a unspoken declaration of love.

Regina could only smile. All the pregnancy hormones made her cry over the most stupid things. If Emma or Henry did something cute or special, she would tear up.

And Henry and Emma had the Monopoly on doing cute and special things. Some days Regina could not regain herself in time, and started crying uncontrollably.

Emma would be there in a second, just holding her, lovingly. Regina felt so lucky having Emma. She couldn't ask for more. They were a family together. Her, Emma and Henry. She was happier than she had ever been before.

Emma understood the silent message in Regina's eyes, so she said nothing more, and just kept rubbing her belly. Regina closed her eyes, consuming the feeling of the warm hand.

That moment the doctor walk in, smiling at them both.

"Everything seems to be okay. Are you ready for your ultrasound?" She asked, while pointing at the door.

Emma helped Regina up, but didn't let go of her hand. Still holding hands, they followed the doctor through the halls of the hospitals. When they arrived at the waiting room, the doctor stopped walking.

"You two can wait here, they will call your names when it's your turn." After that, she smiled at them and walked back the way she came.

Regina carefully sat down. Her belly wasn't too big yet, but she wanted to take no risks. She might be a little to protective, but she didn't care. Emma seated herself in the chair next to the one Regina was in.

"Are you ready?" Emma asked her.

"More than ready. You?" Regina answered her, probably looking just as nervous as Emma did. She wanted nothing more than to see her baby, but what if something was wrong? Could she handle that? Could Emma handle that?

As if Emma had read her thoughts, she squeezed her hand tightly.

"Everything is gonna be okay, honey. Nothing to be worried about." Emma gave her a reassuring smile.

"I know, it's just.." Regina didn't say more, but she knew Emma would understand. Emma seemed to know her better than she did herself. They had only been dating for a few months, but it could have been years.

"I love you." She said. Before Emma could say something back, a door opened and a doctor walk out.

"Regina Mills?" he said, looking around.

Regina couldn't move, suddenly surprised by a wave of insecurity. She looked at the doctor, unable to form words.

"Are you coming?" Emma asked, standing up and holding out her hand. "I will be there with you." Regina grabbed Emma's hand and Emma helped her standing up.

"Regina Mills?" The doctor asked again, looking at them.

"Yes, that's me." Regina said, not recognizing her own voice. Emma squeezed her hand again, letting her know she was not alone and everything was gonna be okay. Or so she hoped.

"You can follow me." The doctor said. He turned around and walked towards the open door. Regina looked at Emma, who smiled at her.

She was sure, that no matter what would happen, Emma would still be there. And it gave her a new confident boost. She followed the doctor into the ultrasound room.

"You can take place on the table miss Mills. Please pull up your shirt." Regina did what her was told, feeling less nervous. Emma sat on the chair next to the table. Regina lay down, and grabbed Emma's hand immediately.

The doctor walked to the other end. He picked up the instruments and looked back at Regina.

"This is a little cold." He said. Regina nodded, and flinched a little when the doctor placed some gel on her stomach. It was indeed cold.

"Ready to take a look?" He asked with a smile on his face. He reached over and grabbed the grey stick he was gonna use.

"Yes. Can you already see the gender?" Regina asked him, suddenly very curious.

"Yes, do you want to know?" He looked from Regina to Emma. Both woman nodded. "Okay then, here we go."

Regina almost crushed Emma's hand when the image appeared at the screen.

* * *

A girl..

She was gonna have a daughter. A complete healthy daughter.

Regina sat in the passenger's seat of her own car, clutching the picture from the ultrasound, showing her daughter.

Emma was silent, but Regina knew she was happy. She had had a smile plastered on her face since they walked out of the hospital. They were going to have a daughter. And Henry a sister.

She placed a hand on her tummy and looked at Emma, smiling broadly. Emma looked happy, her eyes even more sparkly than normal.

Regina felt complete. It was Saturday and that mend Henry didn't had school. The three of them would go to the forest and have a picnic this afternoon.

Regina looked forward to it. It wasn't the first time they would go and do something together since she and Emma started dating. But this time would be extra special. They would tell Henry that he was gonna have a sister.

Emma stopped the car, and when Regina looked outside, she saw the were already home. Well, her home. Emma didn't live here _yet._ Regina wanted to ask her to move in with her, but she was waiting for the right moment.

Before she could get out of the car, Emma was already in front of her, holding out her hand.

"I can get out of the car easily.." Regina said stubborn. She knew Emma meant well, but she also wanted to proof she could take care of herself. Despite of her pregnancy she hadn't lost her pride.

"I know. I just want to have an excuse to touch you." Emma said with a smirk.

"O, but in that case.." Regina took hold of Emma's hand and pulled herself up. When she was standing in front of her, she stepped closer and pressed her lips on Emma's.

The kiss grew deeper, and because of the 'hormones', Regina felt the urge to touch Emma's bare skin. But she knew she couldn't do that. Especially not here, on her lawn in full sight.

And Henry was home. Before she could do anything stupid or embarrass herself, she pulled away from Emma, breathing slightly heavier than earlier.

Behind her she could hear the front door open. With one last look at Emma, she turned around. Henry was coming towards them. Almost running.

"And?" He asked impatiently. Regina told him that when they came back from the doctor, she would know if he would be having a brother or sister.

"Let's just get inside first. I am dying for some coffee." Emma said, linking hands with Regina.

"That sounds like a good idea. Is Katherine still here?" Regina asks Henry, looking inside.

"Uhu, she saw you guys coming, so she's making coffee." Henry said with a big grin.

And there it was again, that smile. Before she and Emma were together, he didn't often smile at her like that. But being around Emma made him happier. As it made her happier.

A warm feeling made a way through her stomach. She was trying really hard not to cry. But she couldn't help a single tear to escape and run down her cheek. _Damn hormones! _

"Henry, can you tell Katherine we're coming? We will be right up." Sounded Emma's voice.

Regina couldn't hide anything from the blonde. Emma saw everything. As soon as Henry was out of sight, Emma's arms were around her, pulling her close.

"Thank you." Regina whispered. "I just needed someone to hold me, I guess."

"I am happy to do so. Just relax." Emma said, nuzzling her face into Regina's neck.

The warmth of Emma's body and her smell calmed Regina down. These arms were her home. Emma was her home. All the nights Emma wasn't by her side were terrible. She needed her.

_I'm gonna ask her tonight… _

* * *

Regina lay with her eyes closed on the picnic blanket. The sound of Henry's and Emma's laughter ringing in her ears. They were sword fighting with some sticks they had found in the woods.

She smiled by herself. Henry sounded happy. They hadn't told him the news of his sister yet, but they would do it soon. Regina opened her eyes again and looked at the blue sky above her.

She smelled pine, and the sun warmed her face. She got up and started to open all the boxes with food they had packed. The smell of sandwiches and fruit mixed with the air.

"Guys! Lunch is ready!" She called towards the two moving figures about ten feet away. By hearing the word lunch, both of them turned their head. They looked so much alike, those two.

"Well King Henry, that was a fair fight." Emma said while bowing in front of Henry. "You were better than I expected." She smiled at him.

"Knight Swan, you weren't too bad either. Let's call it a tie." Henry said, throwing his stick on the ground. Regina smiled at both of them when they walked towards her.

Henry dropped himself on the blanket, instantly grabbing a sandwich and stuffing it into his mouth. Emma lowered herself next to Regina with a little bit more grace.

Regina handed her a sandwich too, softly smiling at her. Before Emma could take a bite, Regina placed her lips on Emma's, kissing her shortly.

"Gross!" Henry said, looking the other way.

Regina quickly kissed her on the nose, than backed away. Emma smiled at her and took a bite. Regina grabbed an apple for herself.

"Well, are you gonna tell me?" Henry asked. Regina looked at him and saw excitement and curiosity in his eyes. He was gonna be thrilled with the news of a sister. He could become a big brother.

Emma looked at her, "You can tell him." She said with a smile.

"You're gonna have a sister, Henry." Regina told him, sounding almost as excited as he was. His face lit up immediately and a big smile came across his lips.

"A sister?" he asked looking at both of them.

Regina nodded, placing a hand on her belly.

"That's kind of cool isn't it?" Emma said and ruffled his hair. Henry's smile only grew. "A little sister that you can take care of."

"Can she hear me?" He asked, pointing at the baby bump.

"She most certainly can." Regina answered. Henry crawled over to her, sitting on his knees with his face towards her belly.

"Does she have a name?" He asked looking up.

"Eeh.. no, not yet. But you can call her anything you like." Emma said, smiling at him.

"Hey there little Princes." Henry started talking, "I'm Henry, I am gonna be your big brother." He said with a hit of authority in his voice. He kept talking, but Regina turned her head towards Emma.

Without saying anything, Emma kissed her. In an instant, the butterflies and the warm feeling were back. Emma placed a hand on her cheek. Regina leaned into the touch, closing her eyes.

Her original plan was to ask Emma tonight, but this seemed like the perfect moment. With the sun on their faces, and the bliss of true happiness. She broke the kiss, sighing lightly.

"Will you come home with me tonight? And not just for the night, but forever?" She asked Emma, feeling nervous. She wasn't sure if Emma was ready for this, but she had to ask.

"Like, move in?" Emma asked her.

"Yes, but if you don't want-"

"Yes. I want nothing more than to be able to be with you and Henry every second of the day" Emma interrupted her. She smiled lovingly at her, and before Regina could reply, Emma had pressed their lips together.

_We're going to be a family._

Only the thought of it made Regina feel happy. They were finally going to be a family. It had taken long enough. She caressed Emma's forearm, letting her body heat flow over in her fingertips.

This is where she belonged. With Emma and Henry. And her little Princes, as Henry had called her.

"I love you." Regina whispered as they broke apart.

"I love you too, more than anything."

* * *

**So the baby is going to be a girl. Happy? I hope you are. :) I hope the fluff was nice too, I tried to stuff as much of it in one chapter. And for the guest who asked for more Henry, I hope this is what you meant. If not, let me know.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

Taking Care Of Each Other

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this, I just borrowed it. Just for fun.

**A/N: Thanks to all the readers who follow/favorite/review this story. All those positive reactions **_**Really**_** make the writing go faster. :)**

**To the guest who want the name of the baby to be Calypso, that's not gonna be the name, I'm sorry. I just think it doesn't fit Regina nor Emma. I'm still not sure of what the name will be, there are just so many choices! ;) so I'm still thinking..**

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Regina had asked her to move in…

It seemed just perfect. The way they sat on that blanket, in the full sunlight. Henry with them and just the magic of the moment. It felt right.

Still in awe of the moment, Emma drove home. She and Regina had agreed that she would stay at her apartment this night. Emma needed some time to adjust to the whole situation

She couldn't wait to tell Mary Margaret. Her friend had been so happy for her that she found love. She was still not too keen on the idea of moving so fast, but she supported Emma. Even more than she hoped.

She felt very lucky by having a friend like Mary Margaret, and she was sure that her roommate wasn't gonna be happy with her moving out. Mary Margaret didn't liked to be alone.

But Emma wanted to be with Regina and Henry. With Regina almost four months pregnant, she felt the urge to take care of her. She knew Regina didn't wanted to rely on her, but she also knew the brunette wanted it.

She parked her car in front of the building and got out, heading towards the door. Once she was upstairs, she grabbed her key and opened the door. Mary Margaret was sitting on the couch, casually watching TV.

"Hey! You're home." She said, turning around with a smile on her face. Emma didn't answer, but sent her a smile in return. "Regina had a doctor's appointment today, right?" Mary Margaret asked her.

"Yes she had." Was Emma's short reply, but she couldn't hide the happy grin on her face.

"I can see you smiling." Mary Margaret said as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world. What it probably was.

"Come on.. tell me!" She said, almost bouncing up and down on the couch.

"A girl. A healthy girl." Emma said. She didn't think her smile could grow any bigger, but it did. She felt overly happy.

Mary Margaret squeaked exited and got off the couch. She smiled too and almost crushed Emma in her embrace.

"I'm so happy for you!" Mary exclaimed, letting her go. The look on her face was priceless. She looked truly happy for Regina and her.

"Me too. And Henry was so happy." She tells Mary Margaret. "And something amazing happened." She continued mysteriously. Mary Margaret's eyes grew, silently asking her to tell.

"Regina asked me to move in with her." Emma says. Nervously she waits for her friends reply, a little afraid of her reaction. Mary Margaret is silent for a moment, thinking about what she just said.

"Well, what did you answer?" She asks Emma, looking unsure. Emma feels a wave of guilty feelings wash over her. She really cares about her friend, and it hurts her too see her being affected by her words.

"I said yes." Emma said.

"Okay, I'm happy for you." With that, she turns around and walks away. She grabs her coat and opens the front door. Before she walks out, she looks over her shoulder.

"I'm going for a walk… with Ruby." Then she closes the door and leaves Emma on her own. When Mary Margaret's words sink in Emma walks over to the couch and sits down.

That was not the reaction she was expecting. Sure, she knew that Mary Margaret wasn't gonna be too happy about it, but this was a little more than that. She walked out on her…

Suddenly Emma felt unsecure about her decision. Was it too early? Was she ready? She placed her head in her hands and sighed. She was so happy, but this little thing brought her whole mood down.

She stood up and got herself a glass of milk. Mary Margaret had to come back eventually. She would talk to her then. Now she needed some time for herself.

* * *

Almost two hours later, she heard a key in the front door. She closed her laptop and waited for her friend to come in.

Mary Margaret walked inside, carrying two cups of coffee.

"Hi." Came her voice. "I brought you coffee.." A weak smile appeared on her lips. She placed it on the kitchen table and took off her coat.

"Hi, you came back." Emma tried not to sound too hurt.

"I'm so sorry Emma. I wasn't expecting this so soon, I just freaked out. I am really sorry." Mary Margaret started talking. She sank next to Emma on the couch. She looked defeated.

"It's just… I really like your company Emma. And the thought of being alone again… I just needed some time to think, but I'm sorry I stormed out, leaving you like that.."

Emma looked at her. she softly placed a hand on Mary Margaret knee, trying to comfort her.

"You're not gonna be alone.. you can look for a new roommate." She said, not sure if that was the right thing to say.

"I know.." Mary Margaret said, looking at her. Emma hugged her, wanting to let her feel like she wasn't going to forget her.

A smile crept back on Mary Margaret face. Emma smiled back, instantly feeling happy again.

"So, your moving in with her… when will this happen exactly?" Mary Margaret asked, looking truly interested.

"Tomorrow… I want to be with her as soon as possible." Emma said, not able to keep the smile of her face.

"You really love her, don't you?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yes, and I love Henry too. And I can't wait for the baby to get here. Henry calls her his Princess" Emma giggles at the memory of Henry talking to Regina's belly.

"I am really happy for you Emma." Mary Margaret says with a genuine smile. "So it means you have to start packing now, right?"

Emma nods and stand up, placing her laptop on the table. She is happy that Mary Margaret is accepting it. Now she can truly feel the bliss return. She smiles at the thought of being with Regina and Henry.

Tomorrow she will be at the place where she belongs.

* * *

"Henry!" Regina shouts up the stairs. She hears his door open and says, "Want to go for an ice cream?" The second later she hears him stumble down the stairs, looking exited.

"Really?" he asks her as if he doesn't believe her. She nods and he ran over to her, closing his arms around her, his face brushes the side of her stomach.

"Of course, are we going now?" She nods again and Henry looks at her belly.

"Do you hear that, Princess? We're going for an ice cream! I'm sure you will love it."

Regina smiles at her son. He had made a habit of talking to the baby, no matter in what situation. And she loved it. She can regain her tears and looks down at Henry.

"Ready?" She asks him. He looks up at her with joy in his eyes. Without saying another word, he runs toward the front door, pulling it open. Streams of sunlight shine through the hall.

Impatiently he grabs her hand and pulls her outside. With a laugh she closes the door. It's in the middle of the summer, so there is no need for coats.

When she was beginning to show, people were staring. There were lots of rumors. Some even more ridiculous than others. But it hadn't mattered, because she had Emma. Emma made it all a lot easier.

As expected, people also saw the closeness between the two woman, but they seemed to care less. A few had actually accepted it and were happy for them. She remembered the first time she had hold Emma's hand in public.

They were entering Granny's diner, and Emma just got hold of her hand. Regina was too content to let go, and when they entered the diner, people were staring.

Regina felt all of their eyes burn, but Emma gave a reassuring sqeeze, and Regina ignored it al. they walked to the booth in the corner and sat down. Before she could sit down, Emma had quickly placed a kiss on her lips.

Some customers gasped, but Ruby's voice shattered through the room. "You go girl!" Regina's cheeks had flushed red, and Emma let out a chuckle.

"Nothing more to see people, continue eating." Ruby had then said, giving them both a wink.

Regina smiled at the memory. After that, everything went pretty quickly. They got stares of course, but not really much people cared. And Regina was glad. She could not use any more criticism.

She was happy. And they let her be.

* * *

"So Henry, I was wanting to ask you something." Regina started. They were seated at a bench, eating their ice creams. Henry looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Eehm, well… I asked Emma to move in with us…" Henry is silent for a moment, letting her words sink in. Then his smile grows.

"She's gonna live with us?" He asks.

"Yes, are you okay with that?" she asks him carefully.

"Of course! That's amazing. When?" He sounds exited, and he smiles broadly.

"She will come tomorrow." She tells him, happy that he is excited about the news. She was almost sure he would love it if Emma was gonna live with them, but a part of her was still prepared for the worst.

He had accepted the fact that she and Emma were dating even before she had admitted it herself. He loved the blonde so he didn't care that she was a woman.

"Will she be with us tonight?" Henry asked her, licking his ice cream.

"No, she will be at her apartment tonight. She has to pack and say goodbye to Mary Margaret." Regina answered.

She missed Emma already. Her golden hair and her happy laugh. But the thought of having Emma living with her, made the feeling more bearable. _Just one night, you're gonna survive.._ She kept telling herself.

"So that gives us the opportunity to watch a move tonight." She said with a grin. Henry laughed at her.

"Ready to go?" She asked him and stood up. He nodded and grabbed her hand.

Tomorrow she will be with you… just one night.

She smiled. Walking home with Henry made her even more happy. She looked at her son and smiled.

"What do you want to eat for dinner?" she asked him, already knowing the answer.

"Pancakes!" he said smiling. Because it was a special day today, she gave in.

"We better make it home quickly then." She ruffled his hair and smiled. This day was perfect.

* * *

**This was a little bit of a filler chapter. Hope it wasn't too boring. The next chapters will have more fluff, I promise. ;) Have any suggestions? Be happy to tell me! **

**O, and don't forget to review. It's always nice to know what you think of the chapter.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	19. Chapter 19

Taking Care Of Each Other

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this, I just borrowed it. Just for fun.

**A/N: Thanks to all the readers who follow/favorite/review this story. All those positive reactions **_**Really**_** make the writing go faster. :)**

**Sorry for the late update, I had a writers-block.. if this chapter is bad, sorry. I had to push it out of me ;) hope it isn't too bad.**

**As promised, this chapter will contain more fluff. Hope you like it.**

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Regina was awake before sunrise. Today was the day Emma would move in. She would drop Henry off at school, and then drive to Emma's apartment and pick her up there. They had the whole day, none of them had to work today.

She woke Henry up and both got ready for the day. Henry was so excited about it all. He was jumping through the house, and Regina smiled at it. She was exited too, but also a little nervous.

She had never had anyone move in with her. she had no idea how that worked. Did Emma need a personal space? What were her morning routines? Questions like that spooked through Regina's mind as she drove towards the school.

She dropped Henry off and drove towards Emma's apartment building. She couldn't wait to see Emma again. She had missed her. It was about time that they would move in. She parked the car and got out.

When she opened the door, her hand trembled a little. She tried to control her nerves before she climbed the steps. The door of the apartment was already open and Regina could hear Emma's voice.

_God, she missed that voice.._

She knew the door was open for a reason, but she knocked anyway.

At the sound of the knock, Emma turned around. When their eyes met, a smile grew on her face and her eyes lit up. She walked over to her and threw her arms around Regina. Hugging her tight.

Mary Margaret was, just as the rest of Storybrook, well aware of their relation. But that didn't made this less awkward. But at this moment, neither Emma or Regina really cared.

Mary Margaret cleared her throat, and Emma released Regina from their hug.

"I've made tea. Do you want some before you go?" The small woman asked. Regina knew the teacher very well, so she knew that she didn't liked being alone. She was trying to propone the moment of Emma leaving.

Although Regina did not liked miss Blanchard, she was willing to give her the time she needed.

"Yes, that would be nice." She answered her, then looked back at Emma.

The blonde smiled at her and gently cupped her face. She leaned in and captured her lips. The sensation of Emma's lips on hers made her almost regret her decision to stay for coffee. But she knew they would have all day.

Mary Margaret dropped something on the floor, and Regina let go of Emma's gorgeous lips. She tried to not to look to disturbed at the clumsy woman, but when she saw the woman shift uncomfortably, she just smiled.

She heard Emma next to her chuckle as well. She placed her hand on top of Emma's and lowered their entwined fingers. Emma led her into the room, holding her hand.

Regina had never been into this apartment, but it looked quite small. How had Emma managed to live here? But then she remembered the blonde telling her where she had lived before this. And that her previous homes had been much smaller.

Next to the door stood a couple of boxes, probably containing Emma's stuff. She knew the blonde didn't held much dear, but that was all..?

Emma seated herself in one of the chairs and Regina did the same. Mary Margaret placed two cups of steaming tea in front of them.

"Here you go." She said, taking place in the seat across the table. She smiled at Regina and she returned the smile. There was a silence. Regina couldn't wait to be alone with Emma. But Emma also needed some time to say goodbye to her friend.

So Regina waited for Emma to get ready and drank her tea. Normally she would drink coffee, but she didn't wanted to take any risks. So she had drank tea for the last four months. She really missed her coffee.

Still holding Emma's hand, she felt the blonde tremble a little. She was probably just as nervous as she was. She gave a soft squeeze and smiled at her. She wanted to kiss her so badly, but she had to wait a little more. If they were home, she could kiss her all day. And that was exactly what she was gonna do.

When they had all finished their tea, she could sense the tension in the room grow heavier. She stood up.

"I'll give you two some time to say goodbye…" Regina said, releasing Emma's hand. "I will take a few boxes downstairs, my car is parked in front." She kissed Emma on her cheek. "See you when you're ready." She whispered in the blondes ear.

She lifted a few boxes and walked out the door. She could hear Mary Margaret softly started sobbing, but she didn't felt much pity. She wanted to be with Emma, and Emma wanted to be with her.

She opened the trunk of her car and dropped the boxes. She sat in the driver's seat, and waited for Emma to leave the building.

* * *

Regina lay with her head on Emma's chest, still breathing heavy. Content in the silence, she listened to the beating of Emma's heart. They lay in her bed.

Well, it was_ their _bed now.

With her fingers she traced patterns on Emma's stomach. They had the whole day, so she wasn't in a hurry. She hadn't seen the blonde for a day, and although it didn't seemed very long, it felt like a year.

When they had arrived home, they hadn't talked much. Regina had the need to feel Emma, everywhere. And Emma was happy to oblige to that wish.

Now she lay here, in Emma's arms. Warm and safe. She looked up and saw that Emma's eyes were closed. She leaned closer and pressed her lips on Emma's, kissing her tenderly.

In a response, Emma's arms pulled her closer, pressing their naked bodies together. The fire started burning again, but Regina had a question she wanted to be answered. She broke the kiss and looked at Emma.

She wasn't aware of an easy way to ask, so she just blurted it out.

"Do you want to be there when she will be born?" She diverted her eyes and looked at her hand on Emma's body. Emma didn't answered immediately, but after a short pause she began speaking.

"Do you want me there?" She carefully asked.

Regina nodded, still not meeting her eyes.

"Then I would love to be there. Birth is special and you shouldn't do it alone."

Regina finally looked up. Emma's green eyes looked back at her. A loving smile spread across Regina's lips. She felt relieved.

Emma wanted to be there. She wasn't gonna be alone.

"That would mean a lot to me." Regina said, leaning in to capture the blondes lips again.

"I love you." Emma said when they broke the kiss.

"I love you too." Regina said. "So much…"

She kissed Emma's jaw, slowly moving towards her neck. When she reached her pulse point, she sucked lightly, earning a soft moan from the blonde.

Her hand cupped Emma's hip, caressing her skin. This was where she belonged. In Emma's arms. Emma would be there when her daughter was born, and that made her so happy. She wasn't looking forward to the whole thing, but she was glad she wouldn't be alone.

The kiss grew more passionate and Regina lost her focus. She lost herself in Emma's lips, her body, her hands. Emma was everywhere. And she loved it.

* * *

**I know, short chapter. I'm sorry. I tried… really. I promise you the next chapter will be longer. **

**If you have anything that you would love to see in this story, sent me a PM. I am open to suggestions to make this story better.**

**For the names of the baby, I've numbered it down to these:**

**Evangeline**

**June**

**Felicity**

**Chloe **

**Tell me which one you like the most. I can't decide.. ;)**

**I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Don't forget to review. :)**

**Thanks for reading. **


	20. Chapter 20

Taking Care Of Each Other

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this, I just borrowed it. Just for fun.

**A/N: Thanks to all the readers who follow/favorite/review this story. All those positive reactions **_**Really**_** make the writing go faster. :)**

**I am so sorry for the late update! I had the busiest of weeks. First the birthday of my mother, then the birthday of my sister, and two days ago was my own. :)**

**I hope nobody has given up on this story, because I will definitely finish it. Maybe a little slower than expected, but I will come there.**

**I want to thank NoPowerInThe'VerseCanStopMe for her ideas how to continue with this story. You guys should check out her stories too. They're amazing! **

**Well, here's the new chapter. I am going to write Neal into this story. He will not be a nice guy, so be warned. If you're a big Neal fan, you might not like this. **

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

_He was standing behind a tree. Completely blocked from vision for the two ladies and the little boy. The boy was playing with the blonde haired woman. He knew her. He had loved her once._

_The kid she was sword fighting with had brown hair. The same color as his hair. He had never seen this boy before, but he had something familiar about him. The way he walked, looked and even talked._

_He looked like ten year old, and doing the math in his head, he had little doubt that he knew who it was._

_He had a son…_

_He felt the rage run through his veins. How could Emma keep this from him! He knew he had left her, but she could at least had sent him a letter to let him know he was a father. _

_But she hadn't done that. And it looked like she had moved on. The woman she was with was beautiful. He had to admit that his ex-girlfriend had style. He knew exactly who that woman was. _

_Regina Mills, mayor of Storybrooke. The most powerful woman of the whole town. And yet this was the woman Emma was with. _

_He couldn't look at the loving looks that were exchanged between the two. Emma didn't deserved this! She's supposed to be unhappy. That was the reason he left her in the first place._

_But look at her now. She had her own cute little family. A wife/girlfriend, a son, and a little baby on the way. _

_He fixed his gaze on Emma again. She looked truly happy. Defending herself with a wooden stick and laughing with HIS son. He had to contain himself to not expose his hiding place and beat the smile of her face._

_But he knew that was the most stupid thing he could possibly do right now. No, he had to plan his revenge carefully. So that she would suffer just as much as he had._

_He was pulled out of his thought by the voice of the brunette, now sitting on the picnic blanket. _

"_Guys! Lunch is ready!"_

_Emma and the boy dropped their sticks and walked over to the brunette. They mumbled something about a fair fight. The boy placed himself on the blanket and immediately grabbed a sandwich. _

_Emma lowered herself next to the brunette. He felt the content of his stomach rise when she kissed Regina shortly. He quickly looked away. He had to get out of here. If he didn't, he would probably do something he would regret later._

_He turned around and sneaked away, not making any sounds. Behind him he could vaguely hear the boy shout something like 'Gross'._

_He chuckled lightly. It was after all his son. _

_He had to come up with a plan that would not hurt him, only Emma. He had followed the blonde around town for more than a week, so he knew her routines. Now he just needed a plan. A good plan._

* * *

"Hey kid!" Emma said happy. Henry came running towards her with a big smile on his face.

"Emma, where's mom?" He looked confused and worried. Emma and Regina always picked him up from school together. Now Emma was alone.

"Nothing to worry about, buddy. She was just a little tired today."

"Okay." Was the only reply Henry gave her.

"So I was thinking that we could pick up some groceries together, so she doesn't have to do that later." Emma continued. "And maybe get some hot cocoa on our way back." She finished with a grin on her face.

Immediately Henry's face lit up. He loved hot cocoa.

"Yes! Let's do that." He answered with a big smile. He started talking about his day and what they had done in school. Emma listened interested. She loved spending time with her son.

The last few days were a little hectic. Regina was almost six months pregnant now, and there were a lot of things that had to be done before the baby would come.

Not that Emma did not love spending so much time with Regina, but a little time on her own did her good. And it gave her a good opportunity to catch up with Henry.

He kept on talking and Emma ruffled his hair. He smiled at her. Together they did some shopping and stopped at Granny's for some hot cocoa. As soon as they walked in, Ruby walked up to them.

"Hey guys! Here for your usual drinks?" She asked them with a smile. They would come her almost daily, so it wasn't hard to guess why they were here at this moment.

"Yes, of course Rubes. It's a tradition." Emma chuckled. "But this time we would like them to go, and one for Regina please."

"Of course." With that, Ruby turned around to make them their drinks. Henry and Emma took a seat at the bar. Henry had stopped talking a while ago, and Emma could see there was something on his mind.

She knew her son, he would tell her when he was ready.

"Eh.. Emma. Can I ask you something?" He started nervously. He diverted his eyes towards the floor.

"Of course buddy. You can ask me anything." She answered. She could see he was nervous about what he was about to ask her, so she placed a hand on his knee. Spurred by the gesture, Henry started talking.

"Well… there is a girl in my class... and… eeh... you know…" He stumbled over his words, looking at his fingers.

"Let me guess. You like her." Emma said, ending his suffer. He couldn't contain the smile that spread on her lips. She could remember her first crush, so. she knew what he was going through.

"Yes… kind of." Henry said, still avoiding Emma's eyes.

"That's great, Henry! Who is it?" She asked him. Finally he looked up, smiling broadly.

"Grace. She's in my class, and she is really funny." He started talking. Once he was started, he kept on talking, and Emma let him. When he was done, he had a blush on his cheeks. Before Emma could reply, Ruby brought them their drinks to go.

She thanked the waitress and paid her, following Henry back outside.

"She sounds like a really nice girl. I'm happy for you kid. Does she know what you feel for her?" She asked him.

"Well, not really… I'm afraid to tell her." He answered, looking straight ahead.

"Afraid of what?" Emma asked, although she already knew the answer.

"That she doesn't like me the way I like her." Henry told her, sounding sad.

"I understand that, but if you don't tell her, you will never know. Maybe she does like you." Emma said.

"I know." Was the only thing Henry said.

"I am sure you can do it. You're the great King Henry! Kings can do anything." Emma said, trying to get the smile back to his face. And it worked. By hearing the word King, Henry smiled at her.

"Thanks Emma." He said.

"Any time, kid." She replied. Together they walked back home.

* * *

Emma noticed it directly. There was something out of place. She looked around, but saw nothing weird.

"You can go inside Henry, I'll be with you in a minute. I forgot something in my car." She said. She needed some time to figure out what was wrong.

"Okay." Henry said. He walked to the front door and got inside.

_My car is actually a good place to start_. Emma thought by herself. She turned left and walked over to her yellow bug. that's when she saw it. There was a folded piece of paper shoved under the wipers.

Trying to stop her hands from shaking, she pulled it out from under it and held in in her hands for a moment.

_Don't be ridiculous, Emma! it's just a piece of paper. _She told herself. But the feeling in her stomach told her otherwise. This wasn't good. Slowly she unfolded it, revealing the words that were scribbled on it.

Dear _Emma,  
Remember when we stole this car? I do. I just wanted to tell you that I'm here, and that I've seen your family. Your son is just adorable. He looks just like me. weird, I know. Maybe I'll contact him, try to get to know him. But don't be afraid, I will not hurt him. I'll save that specially for you. _

_I think you know who I am._

Emma dropped the piece of paper, a look of shock on her face. _How was this possible? How had he found her? _

"No, no, no… this is not good!" She whispered to herself. She kicked against the tire, trying to get rid of this terrible feeling. She let her eyes scan the area, looking for any sight of the man who wrote this.

She knew exactly who he was. But she hoped it wasn't true. It was impossible!

She ripped the piece of paper in four pieces and stuffed it in the pocked of her jeans. Regina could not know this. She was pregnant for God sake!

She wondered for how long Neal was already watching them, and shivered at the thought. She hearded the front door open. She turned around and saw Regina stand in the opening.

"Emma, are you okay? Are you coming in?" The brunette asked her, looking slightly worried.

"Of course. I thought I left my mp3-player in my car, but it isn't there. I guess I left it in the house." Emma answered, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Okay, well come in then." Regina said.

Emma sighed in relieve. Regina seemed to believe her lie. Before she could do anything, she had to find out more. And she didn't wanted to make Regina worried for nothing.

Tomorrow she would look, now she had a girlfriend she hadn't seen too long for her liking. She walked over to Regina and kissed her on the cheek.

_She will be safe. I will protect her and Henry. I can do that._

* * *

**That was it. Hope you liked it. I will try to update soon, and not let you hang here. ;) **

**About the name of the baby, I've decided. But I'm not telling you yet. So it will still be kind of a surprise.**

**Well, tell me what you think and don't forget to review.**

**Thanks for reading. **


	21. Chapter 21

Taking Care Of Each Other

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this, I just borrowed it. Just for fun.

**A/N: Thanks to all the readers who follow/favorite/review this story. All those positive reactions **_**Really**_** make the writing go faster. :)**

**Do you like the way I wrote Neal into this story? I am not sure if it will work out right, but I needed to add some drama to this story. Don't worry, the story will have a happy ending. But let me know what you think about it, because I want to satisfy as much of you as possible.**

**Well, here is the new chapter, hope you like it. **

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Emma was not herself. She looked distracted and nervous. But Regina didn't know why. What could have possibly happened? But she wasn't gonna ask her, Emma would tell her if she had to know.

Now she was just happy that she and Henry were home. She had stayed home when Emma picked up Henry from school. She felt tired, but she hadn't fell asleep. Despite of her countless tries.

"Are you feeling alright?" Emma asked her.

"Yes, just a little tired." Regina said, taking a seat in one of the chairs in the kitchen. Emma gave her her hot cocoa and she took a sip. The warmth of the drink was welcome.

"I know. You know what, I'll cook tonight!" Emma said, suddenly sounding very sure of herself.

"You are gonna cook?" Regina said with a look of disbelieve in her eyes. Emma never cooked. She didn't liked it, and she wasn't really good at it either.

"Yes, you look exhausted." Emma said firmly. Regina looked at her with love. She was very thankful that she Emma wanted to cook tonight. She felt like she had just walked thirty miles, and everything in her body felt sore. She was hoping she wasn't catching a flu. She felt crappy enough without it.

"I am." She said. "And thank you." She finished with a smile. She placed her cup back on the table and stood up. She walked over to Emma and kissed her softly. Emma reacted immediately by placing her arms around Regina's waist and pulling her closer.

Regina could feel Emma's stomach against her belly. Right at that moment, the baby kicked. Regina could feel it, and she was sure Emma had felt it too.

Emma pulled her head back, looking Regina in her eyes.

"Was that what I think it was?" She asks with hope in her eyes.

Regina can only nod.

"Wow." Is all Emma says. Then she sinks down on her knees and places two hands on Regina's belly. She softly places a kiss just above her bellybutton and slowly kisses further upwards.

Regina feels another kick, as if the baby is sensing Emma's precense and wants attention.

"Hey there little girl. I bet you can hear me, can't you." Emma says, smiling widely. With one final kiss she stands back up. Her hand do not leave their formal place.

Looking Emma in her eyes, Regina can see the love coming from it. But she can also see something else, lying underneath. But Regina doesn't know what it is. Just a second later, that look is gone, leaving only the loving looks.

"I love you." Regina whispers. Then she softly kisses Emma. She pulls the blonde almost incredibly close, wanting to feel her as much as possible. Emma's hands are still on her belly, now rubbing lightly slow circles.

After a while, Emma pulls back again, locking eyes with Regina.

"I love you too. More than anything." She places a kiss on the tip of Regina's nose.

"Uhum!" Is suddenly heard behind them. Emma quickly turns around. Henry is standing in the opening of the door, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Hey kid. Your little sister is kicking. Do you want to feel?" Emma says, moving back to give Henry some space. Not wanting to lose all the contact, Regina grabs Emma's hand. Emma gives her a smile.

"She is? Cool!" Henry says, looking exited, forgetting about the embarrassment he just felt. "Can I feel, mom?" He carefully asks.

"Of course honey." Regina says, holding out her free hand for Henry to grab. He walks up to them, and places, just like Emma had done only seconds ago, two hands on her tummy.

"Hey Princess. It's me, you're Big Brother. What are you up to?" Regina smiles at him lovingly, and then looks up to Emma who is staring absently at the distance. Regina softly squeezes her hand, and Emma is pulled out of her gaze.

"What are you thinking about?" Regina asks her.

"O, nothing." Emma answers quickly.

She is hiding something. Regina can feel it, but she suppresses the thought to the back of her head. That will come later. More important now are Henry and Emma. She loves them both so much.

She looks down at Henry, who now has pressed his ear against her stomach. He has a concentrated look on his face.

"I can hear her, mom." He whispers.

"Really? Can I hear to?" Emma says, sinking back on her knees again. Henry moves aside, making room for Emma.

Regina sees Emma closing her eyes, she looks so peaceful. She places both of her hands on their heads. Henry straitens his back and looks at her.

"Can I watch TV?" He asks innocently.

Regina nods and he walks away. Now she is standing with Emma again.

"Can you hear her?" She asks Emma, who still has her eyes closed.

"Yes, I can hear her heartbeat." Emma says, slowly opening her eyes again. "She has a strong one, just like you." She continuous, smiling.

Regina is silent. She feels the sudden urge to kiss the blonde again. So she pulls her up and presses her lips back on Emma's.

After some time, she pulls back. She is still holding Emma's hand, so she brings their entwined fingers up to her lips. Slowly kissing each of Emma's knuckles. She hears Emma let out a sigh.

"I should get started with dinner." Emma says.

"I know, but I don't want to let you go already." Regina answers.

"Me neither." Emma replies. "But I don't want us to starve, now do you?" she says with a chuckle.

Regina can't contain a laugh.

"No, I rather not." She says. "Go get your ass over to the kitchen."

"Yes mam." Emma says, letting go of Regina's hand. "But I need you there, I don't want to burn down the house." Emma says, walking away.

"Do you? Well I better be there then. I really don't want to lose my house." Regina answers with a grin. She follows Emma to the kitchen, faintly hearing sounds of the TV coming from the other room.

* * *

_He watches them standing in the kitchen. Both his son and Emma on their knees. It looks like they are listening to the baby, and he growls at the sight._

_This is not right. Something has to happen. Soon._

_And he is starting to get a pretty good idea how. He needs to hit her where it will hurt her the most. And since he cannot hurt his son, he needs to use something else. Something she loves._

_Mayor Mills._

_Emma seems to care about her. A lot. So she is the perfect solution. _

_When he left that note for her on her car, he was only trying to give her a heads up. But when she tore it apart, he was furious. He needed her to be scared. Because scared people do crazy things._

_He wasn't planning on confronting her any time soon. He was just wanting to make her nervous, letting her know he was here, watching her. He needed her to be on the edge. Then she would be most vulnerable. _

_And the way she had reacted on that simple note, told him that wasn't gonna take very long. She had a family to protect. And he was quite sure she would give up everything to keep them safe._

_Just what I need._

_He smiled wickedly, starting his car. He slowly drove away. When he looked at the kitchen window for the last time, all of them were gone. Going on with their lives. Just that thing he not seemed to be able to do._

* * *

**It's a short chapter, I know. But I'm not really sure if I want to keep Neal into this story, so tell me what you think I should do. I really appreciate your opinions.**

**If you have any other suggestions, or questions, you can always ask me. **

**Don't forget to review. ;) **

**Thanks for reading.**


	22. Chapter 22

Taking Care Of Each Other

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this, I just borrowed it. Just for fun.

**A/N: Thanks to all the readers who follow/favorite/review this story. All those positive reactions **_**Really**_** make the writing go faster. :)**

**I am gonna keep Neal in this story. (sorry for the readers who now not want to read my story anymore…) but remember, this will have a happy ending! Even though it might not look like it now, it eventually will.**

**This chapter was difficult to write. It hurts me to write them sad. But I had to. Hope you're not hating me to bad.**

**Enjoy reading.**

XX

**Chapter 22**

She needed to do something. This constantly being on the edge made her nervous. Every ten seconds she looked back over her shoulder. Whenever she turned a corner, she was afraid he would stand there. But of course he never did.

She knew this was his intention when he left the note for her. To scare her. _ And he did a pretty good job… _ She thought by herself. But she did her best not to let it show. Not even Regina noticed. Well, Emma hoped the brunette hadn't noticed.

If he was gonna do anything, Regina and Henry had to be safe. And they weren't if Emma was constantly near them. She needed to convince her girlfriend to stop seeing her. but that was hard. Emma couldn't be without her. She needed her.

But she couldn't risk anything. If something would happen to either of them, she would never be able to forgive herself. I need to get them safe.

Emma had an plan, but she wasn't liking it a bit. But she knew she had to. And it hurts her more than she thought. She silently wiped a tear of her cheek. She tried to focus through her watery eyes. She had watched Regina sleep for over an hour.

The brunette lay comfortable in their bed, her head resting on her pillow and her arms clutching the one Emma had slept on. A faint smile on her lips.

Seeing her so relaxed made it even worse for Emma. But her mind was set. She needed to protect her family, no matter what she had to do for it.

That's why she was leaving.

She tightened her grip on her car keys. The metal pressing in her hand. But she did not feel the pain. The emotional pain she was feeling now was worse.

Regina was gonna hate her. Emma was going to break her. It had took so long to regain Regina's trust, and now she was throwing it all away. But she knew she had no choice. She wrote a letter to the brunette last night, not explaining but asking to forgive her.

It now lay on the Regina's nightstand.

It was the hardest thing Emma had to do in all her life. And she was glad she would not be there when Regina would read it. She was sure she could not handle to see her reaction.

Her phone buzzed in her pocked, letting her know it was time. Time to go.

She turned the alarm off and stood up. She walked over to the bed side where Regina was lying. She was not sure if she would ever see her again, she just hoped this was gonna end well.

She bowed over to the brunette. Letting her head hang just a few inches from Regina's face.

"I will always love you. And I will come back."

It was the only thing she could manage to get out before fresh tears started to run down her cheeks. With her hand she cupped the sleeping woman's face, slowly leaning in to kiss her. She pressed her lips on Regina's , lingering in the touch. Not wanting to ever forget how it felt.

Emma kissed her temple, and then moved away. With one last look at her sleeping girlfriend, she walked out of the bedroom.

Henry's door was open, and she looked inside. Their son slept peacefully, not aware of what was happening.

She was gonna miss him so much. She was gonna miss them both. They were here home, her family. She just wanted to stay here, with her son and her girlfriend and the baby. Her precious little princess.

But she knew that could not happen. Neal would never leave her. He would hunt her down, until he was satisfied. She couldn't let Regina and Henry suffer from that. She had to solve this on her own.

She kissed henry on his hair, and walked out of his room, down the stairs and out of the house.

As soon as she closed the door behind her, it all became real. She was leaving the only real home she had ever known.

She couldn't stop crying, and did not bother to cover it up. It was four o'clock in the morning, and there was no other living soul awake at this early hour.

She got in her car, and just sat there. Looking at the mansion.

_Her home._

Without another thought, she blinked her tears away and started the engine. She avoided to look at the house. She was not able to look at it without feeling the sting of pain in her heart.

She drove down Main Street, not paying attention to any other thing then the road in front of her. she had driven here so many times. She was happy then. Live was easy.

She shakes her head and blocks her mind from all the thoughts. She cannot think of that, it will only make her regret this even more.

Before she knows it, the town sign is coming into vision, telling here she is nearing the end of Storybrooke. She steps on the break, stopping the car abruptly.

She lets her head rest on the steering wheel, feeling her eyes burn. She knows she can't go back, it's too late for that.

The first peeks of sunshine brighten the road in front of her. Emma sits up strait and stairs in the distance.

"This is it…"

She whispers to herself. With one last look at the sign, she drives of. Not looking back.

XX

The bed is cold, and when Regina opens her eyes, she sees that Emma is indeed no longer in bed. She stretches and yawns. The house is completely silent, and that's weird. Normally when Emma is not in bed in the morning, she is or showering, or making breakfast.

But there is no sound… it's almost too silent.

An uncomfortable feeling settles in the pit of her stomach. Something is wrong.

Immediately she sits up strait in bed, looking around the room. There is nothing out of place. She feels herself relax a little bit. But then she sees the envelope on her nightstand.

_Regina_

It's written on it in a handwriting she immediately recognizes. A sudden wave of fear washes over her. She can only think of one reason Emma would leave her a note.

With shaking hands, she reaches over to the letter. She leans back against the headboard, not wanting to open it. But she knows she has to.

Her shaking hands make it a lot harder to open it, but eventually she holds the piece of paper in her hands.

She slowly starts reading.

_Dear Regina,_

_There is no right explanation for this, so I won't try to. But I want you to know that I will always love you, no matter what you will think of me. I did not leave you because I wanted to, but because I had to. I know this is a weak excuse, but I am telling you the truth. _

_If I will not come back, I want you to know that I loved you with all my heart. You and Henry were the best things that happened to me in my whole life._

_Please do not forget me. I will never forget you and Henry and our little baby girl._

_I love you._

_Emma_

Regina sat motionless on the bed, not able to think clearly.

Had Emma left her, and her family?

Her mind completely stopped and she felt the tears burn. Without another thought, she reached over to her phone, dialing Emma.

After a few seconds, she heard a phone buzz. Emma's phone. She had left it here, so she could not contact her.

The reality of the situation suddenly became clear.

Emma _had _left.

She stared at the blondes phone, wanting to throw it against the wall. But she could not wake Henry. She was not ready for that.

She dialed Katherine's number, letting her tears fall freely.

Her heart broken. Again.

XX

**I know… it hurts me too, but I have to do it. I am sorry. **

**I would love to know what you think of this chapter, so please take time to review. **

**I am not sure when the next chapter will be up, I am very busy, and I barely have time to write. But I am trying. And nice reviews always make the writing go faster.. *hint hint* ;)**

**Hope you liked it anyway.**

**You might have noticed it, but probably not. I have rewritten the first three chapters, because when I reread them, I hated it… if you want, please check it out and let me know what you think. If it only became worse, please tell me. then I can do something about it.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	23. Chapter 23

Taking Care Of Each Other

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this, I just borrowed it. Just for fun.

**A/N: Thanks to all the readers who follow/favorite/review this story. All those positive reactions **_**Really**_** make the writing go faster. :)**

**I think a lot of people are hating me right now… I hope you still like the story though.**

**This chapter is a little depressing, but there will be more action soon. I promise. The Neal-issue will end. :)**

**Enjoy reading**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Emma woke up before sunrise. The past few nights were hard, she missed the brunettes presence. But she knew it was right what she did. She did not know how to contact Neal, but she was sure he was well aware of her whereabouts now. It was just a matter of time before he would show up.

But she might as well ruined her chances. Yesterday she had sent Mary Margaret a postcard, wanting to let her know she was all right. But maybe in some way, Neal had found out about it, and was now even more mad then he already was. She really hoped that was not the case.

Because she was sure she wouldn't fall asleep anymore, she got up. Getting dressed and brushing her hair and teeth. This was the third day she was at this motel, and she didn't liked it at all. It was better than a lot of places she had lived in before, that for sure. But she had gotten so used to the luxuries of the mayors house, that this was a pretty hard downfall.

And it was not only the house she missed. The pain in her chest had gotten even worse after those few days. She had hoped that it would subside after some time. But the longer she had been away from Regina and Henry, the more it seemed to hurt.

She felt tears well up, but blinked them away quickly. _I'm done crying. I won't help anyway. _She thought to herself.

She walked out of her room, locking the door behind her. She had no idea what to do, so she just got in her car and started driving around.

After an hour of driving without any clue she ended up in the middle of the woods. Confused she looked around. This didn't look familiar at all.

"Where the hell am I?" she asked to herself. She didn't have a map of this area with her, and she wasn't feeling much for getting lost in the middle of nowhere. She sighed and turned around to ride back the way she had came.

She didn't know how long she had to wait until he would come for her. She just hoped it wasn't too long. She missed her family terribly, and Regina was in the third trimester of her pregnancy. She didn't wanted to miss anything.

Although she wasn't even sure Regina would take her back when she returned. She knew Regina was just as afraid of letting people in as she was. And Emma had rebuild all the brunettes walls by leaving her without a proper explanation.

But whenever Regina wanted her back or not, she was gonna be there for the little girl. She never took care of a baby, but she was sure that it was hard, and that Regina should not do that alone. And of course there was Henry. She was his mother, and she wanted to be in his life, no matter what.

Trying to remember how she ended up here, she totally missed the other car that was parked at the side of the road, not too far away.

* * *

It had been three days, and Emma still hadn't come back. Regina still refused to believe that Emma had really left her. She thought her and Emma had been doing so well, but apparently she had been wrong.

Henry had not said a word to her since he found out Emma was gone. He understood just as much as Regina did. Close to nothing.

Emma's letter hadn't explained anything, just gave her false hope. Why would she say she had to leave, like she had no other choice? Why would she ask to never forget her? She had talked about the baby as if she _was_ coming back. It was all a mystery for Regina.

She knew she should be angry at the blonde, but she couldn't. She loved Emma too much. All she felt was a gaping hole in her chest like someone had ripped her heart out.

She knew all along this could happen. Emma had never been someone who would settle for long. It was just a matter of time before the blonde would realize what she had gotten herself into. And then she would run. Emma had told Regina that she had done it before, but Regina never thought she would do it again.

But she did…

And now she was gone, and she would probably never come back, no matter what she had said in that letter.

She had relied on Emma so much that she didn't know what to do now. She was almost seven months pregnant, and she didn't want to come home alone every day. She needed the support Emma had given her. Emotionally and physically.

She had cried more in the past few days then she had ever in her whole life. And she knew Henry did too, but she didn't know what to do about it. She could barely contain herself throughout the day, let alone that she had to comfort a ten year old.

She had tried of course, but without success. From then on Henry just ignored her and let her be. Sometimes he was more mature then any of his peers. At first she had worried about that. A boy his age had to act like any other ten year old. But now she was thankful.

The only time they were together, was at breakfast and dinner. He had to go to school, and she had to work. When he came home, he directly went to his room, only to come out when dinner was ready. He didn't even watched TV anymore, something he used to love.

He trusted Emma, and she just left them.

She bowed back over her paperwork, trying to concentrate. Just soon after that, her phone went off. She jumped up, startled by the sudden intrusion through the silence. She looked at the caller ID and furrowed her brows. After another ring, she picked up.

"Regina Mills" She said, trying to sound strong and confident.

"Hi, mayor Mills… eeh… I have something you might want to see." Came the soft voice of Mary Margaret from the other side of the line.

"O, and what might that be then, dear?" Regina answered with a tone in her voice that made very clear she wasn't interested. She didn't believed that woman had something that was meant for her.

"well, it came in the mail today. Its addressed to me but-"

"Then why are you calling me?" Regina answered annoyed.

"It's from Emma."

Regina almost lost her grip on the phone. Her jaw dropped and she was silent for a few moments. When she regained her voice she whispered softly,

"What does it say?"

"Not much" Came the reply from the school teacher. All Regina's hopes died again. But Mary Margaret continued, "but I want to give it to you anyway, because it's actually meant for you. Do you want to meet me at Granny's in an hour?"

Without any doubt Regina said yes. Anything from Emma won over her dislike of Mary Margaret. She agreed to have lunch with the woman, and then hung up the phone.

She was sure she would never be able to concentrate on her work again, so she just gave up trying and sat back in her chair. Her appointment With Mary Margaret was more than an hour away, and she had no idea what to do until then.

She wondered what Emma had sent, but couldn't think of anything.

She stared at the clock until it was time to go and she could finally find out what was so important.

* * *

A postcard was pushed across the table. It had a simple picture of a typical American landscape on the front. Regina looked at it for a few minutes, afraid what it would say when she turned it around. The brown haired woman in front of her watched her carefully.

When she had the courage, she picked it up. There were only four words on the backside.

_Tell Regina I'm okay._

There was no name, but it was without doubt Emma's handwriting. Regina felt tears well up in her eyes and tried to suppress them, but without success. She quickly covert her face with her hand, but the tears were already streaming down her face.

She heard Mary Margaret shift uncomfortably. Regina never cried in public, but now she was not able to suppress them. She wiped a hand across her face, trying to clean it from her tears.

"I'm sorry… eeh… can I take this with me?" She asked Mary Margaret with a raspy voice.

"Yes, of course. It's for you anyway." The woman answered directly, glad to be able to escape this situation.

Regina muttered something that sounded like a thank you, and then made her way out of the diner. She ignored the staring looks of all the customers.

Why would Emma do this to her? Didn't she know how hard this already was for her?

Finally, after three days of sadness, she felt anger boil in her veins.

The town had to be careful. She was ready to explode.

* * *

_He had watched her for three days now. He was well aware of what she was doing. Or trying to do. But he wasn't buying it. He didn't needed her to be noble, he wanted to hurt her._

_Without knowing it, she had helped him with his plan. She thought that if she would go away, that he would come to her and leave her family alone. But she was wrong. She just didn't know that yet. _

_He took another inhale of his cigarette, blowing the smoke through the slightly open car window._

_He wanted to hurt her as much as possible. And how better to do that then hit her in a place where it would have the most effect. _

_He saw her drive by, looking slightly lost. His car was standing in the middle of her view, but she didn't seem to see him. And that was only good. He didn't know what he would do if she would see him here. His plan didn't involve that._

_He had followed her closely, seeing her break down more every day. She looked miserable. He knew his job here was done, but he just enjoyed watching her suffer. But he really should go soon. If she found out he was here, he didn't doubted that she would confront him. And he didn't need that._

_As soon as she was out of sight, he stubbed out his cigarette and through it out of the window. _

_Slowly drove away _

* * *

**Well, that was chapter 23. It was kinda sad, I know. Hope you liked it.**

**Don't forget to leave a review.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	24. Chapter 24

Taking Care Of Each Other

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this, I just borrowed it. Just for fun.

**A/N: Thanks to all the readers who follow/favorite/review this story. All those positive reactions **_**Really**_** make the writing go faster. :)**

**This will be a long chapter, and this is just the first part. It was meant to be one chapter, but it turned out to be way to long. So I'll post it in two pieces.**

**This is also the chapter where the Neal-problem will be solved. (not telling anything more… ;) ) you just have to read it. **

**The second part is already written, so if I get enough reviews, I will update it tomorrow, so if you want to know how it ends… leave a review. *Evil laugh***

**Well, that was it..**

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Emma wasn't someone who was scared easily. But when she saw the note that was taped on the door of her room, her heart stopped. In one movement she ripped it off and opened it.

12.30 – The tree oak trees

Emma knew exactly who left this for her, and she felt a glimpse of relieve. Finally this would come to an end. She would talk to him, and then he would just disappear again. At least that was what she hoped would happen.

She looked at her watch.

10.47

She had enough time left to prepare herself, and she knew where that bar was located. Just a few miles further into the woods. She had stopped there the first night she came her.

He would be in advantage there, but this had to be done. The sooner it was over, the sooner she could go back to Regina and Henry. She felt a sting in her heart, she missed them more than ever.

She hoped Mary Margaret had got the message on the postcard she had sent two days ago, and gave it to Regina. It was her only hope at Regina understanding why she left. She just had to hope she would understand it, and forgive her.

She walked into her room. She had to prepare herself for the worst, just in case it wouldn't go as planned.

She just hoped it would.

But she hadn't seen Neal in years, so she wasn't sure how he would react. And if he would even try to listen and understand her story.

* * *

The postcard was still lying under the bed, blocked from view. It had not moved since Regina had thrown it there in anger. She could not look at it without feeling the rage boil up again. As long as it was out of sight, she wouldn't have to fight the urge to destroy something.

But now, thirty minutes later, the anger had subsided, leaving her with the hurt. That one emotion she was trying so damn hard not to feel. Being angry was so much easier than giving in to the sadness she felt in her heart.

She had handled pain that way since she was old enough to feel it.

The more she was trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling in her chest, the more it seemed to hit her. The last hour she had relived a lot of moments that she held so dear. Moments with Henry and Emma. Moments like that time Emma had told her about her childhood.

The stories the blonde had told her about how she had grown up were heartbreaking. It was so hard to believe that despite all the abuse and abandonment Emma had to go through, she turned out to grow up as such a wonderful person.

Emma had walls to protect her from hurt. But so had Regina. And after those stories, she could understand why Emma had so many.

Emma herself had not shed a tear, but Regina had. Due to the pregnancy hormones she had burst into tears. She had felt ridiculous and ashamed. It wasn't even about her.

But Emma had wrapped her strong, warm arms around her and had held her. that was the first time the blonde had sang to her. Although it wasn't an existing song, just a melody and reassuring words, Regina had calmed down instantly. She just laid in Emma's arms, listening to the blondes voice.

When Emma's song had ended, she had carried Regina upstairs to their bedroom. Sensing the brunettes need to be closer to her. She had gently lowered her down on the bed.

Remembering that moment, and the amazing love making that had followed, made her even feel more miserable. Unconsciously she lets her hand glide through the soft sheets.

The bed was still in the same condition as she had left it this morning. She always made her bed, but she couldn't get herself to it the last few days. She could barely sleep in it. Emma's smell was everywhere. It was soothing and frustrating at the same time.

In her dreams she would feel the blonde close, but she always woke up in a cold and lonely bed.

But after chancing the sheets, all trace of Emma was gone.

But it was better this way. At least that was what she was telling herself. And so far, it hadn't been very convincing.

The need to feel Emma, to touch her, to smell her was too overwhelming. In one movement she stood up and walked over to the closed she had shared with the blonde.

When Emma had left, she has only taken a few of her clothes. Leaving the rest of them in the closet. Looking at Emma's clothes made her sad. All her tank tops and jeans she loved so much were neatly placed on the shelves.

A few lost socks were scattered on the floor, and a fumbled jeans was stuffed in the corner.

Emma's favorite jeans…

I made no sense. Why would she leave her favorite article of clothing behind? Regina picked it up from the floor and buried her nose deep in the fabric. She inhales deeply and Emma's scent fills her nose.

She lets her hand wander over the blue denim, remembering how well they had fitted Emma's body. When she reaches the left pocked, she feels a bulge. She frowns. Emma isn't someone who leaves stuff in her pockets.

She grabs it and finds a piece of paper. Placing the jeans on the bed, she brings it closer to her face. Having a hard time to read what is written on it because of the many folds. When she fully realizes what those words are saying, she has stumbled back to the bed.

Maybe I'll contact him, try to get to know him. But don't be afraid, I will not hurt him. I'll save that specially for you.

She feels her heart stop. She had a pretty good idea who it was from.

Henry's biological father…

But why? And why would he want to hurt Emma? Was that why she had left?

Suddenly she feels her blood freeze.

I'll save that specially for you.

Emma had left to protect them. Her family. Only now she understands the message on the postcard.

"Tell Regina I'm okay."

It wasn't meant to hurt her or to mock her, but to tell her she was safe. The feeling of guilt washes over her. How could she ever think Emma would leave them? She had told her so many times how much Henry and her meant to her.

"I need to do something. I have to find her." She says to herself. She feels the baby kick, as if she agrees with her.

She places a hand on her belly and whispers to the bump,

"Let's get your mommy back home."

Then she hears the doorbell. She walks over to her window and peeks outside. In front of her door she sees a man. It's too far away to see a clear face, but she can see he has brown hair. Curious of who it could be she walks down stairs and opens the door for him.

"Hi, I was wondering if you could help me." He says friendly. He smiles at her and she sees is holding a map. He is clearly lost.

"Of course. Would you like to come in?" She isn't doubting for a minute about his story.

"Thank you." He says, relieve sounding through his voice. "I've been driving through this town for two hours now, and I just can't seem to find the right way." He explains as he walks in.

"Well, I have lived here for a long time, so I can help you." She smiles at him while walking to the kitchen, sighing him to follow her. He unfolds the map on the kitchen table and the area is spread out in front of her.

"I was looking for a bar close by. It's called The tree oak trees. I'm supposed to meet somebody there at 12.30."

"I know where it is, let me show you." Regina answered. She showed him how to get out of Storybrooke and get there.

"Thank you, now I can be in time for my appointment." He says when she is done.

"Can I just ask you who you are going to meet there? It's not the most fancy place to meet someone." She asks him with a smile.

"Oh, that doesn't bother me. The woman herself isn't so fancy herself, so she fits in there perfectly." He says with a grin. "Talking about her, I think you might know her."

"Do I?" She can't hide the surprise in her voice, and it doesn't go unnoticed.

"Yes, quit good actually." He says, picking his map from the table. "But first I have to pick up my son from school. He would love to see her again."

A chill runs down her spine. This sounds a little familiar. Too familiar.

But she can't be sure about it. And asking him would be too blunt. She turns around to show him out, but he doesn't move. After a short silence he continues talking.

"How late does school end here? I don't want to be late for my first meeting with my son." He smiles broadly. But there is something not right about his smile. It isn't a happy smile.

"His name is Henry. I think you might know him to."

Regina stops breathing.

This can't be true.

Before she can turn around, she feels a sharp pain in neck. Too late she realizes what it is. She doesn't know what he injects her with, but she is sure it is meant to knock her out. Not long after that, she starts to feel dizzy.

"And I think you would love to see your girlfriend too." He says, smiling wickedly.

That's the last thing she hears before she blacks out.

* * *

It was 12.21 and Emma was nervously walking around in the bar, waiting impatiently for Neal to show up. She had arrived her at 12 o'clock sharp, and she grew more nervous with every minute that passed.

She kept looking at the clock on the wall, and the bartender had glanced at her various of times. She probably looked like a teenage boy waiting for his first date to arrive.

She heard the door open and her fist tightened. Quickly she turns around, only to find out that it isn't even Neal, but just a normal customer. She silently curses and takes a seat in the nearest chair.

Looking at the clock again, she sees its only two minutes later. The time drags on. She can't help but wonder what Regina is doing right now. She probably is in some sort of town meeting. Or just having lunch. Just doing normal things.

And Emma wished Neal would just show up already. She needs to see the brunette. Needs to feel her, as close as possible. She will never leave again.

The door opens again, and Emma looks at the figure who is walking in. As soon as he meets her eyes, she is sure.

Neal

He's finally here. But instead of feeling more relaxed, she feels her nerves even more. There is something evil about his smile, but she doesn't know what or why.

She thought he would look different, older maybe. But he looks exactly the same as all those years ago. The boyish smile on his face is the only thing that has changed. But his eyes are still very much the same. It were those eyes she fell in love with.

Without saying a word, he pulls back the seat in front of her and sits down. His eyes never leave Emma's. They stare at each other for a couple minutes. Emma isn't sure how to start, so she lets Neal do it. Finally he speaks up.

"You know, it was never my intention for you to run away." He says. "You should have stayed home with your girlfriend. She would have been safe." He adds with a sly grin.

"She would have been…? What do you mean by that?" She can't keep the concern out of her voice.

Neal stares at her for a few seconds, then reaches into is pocked. When his hand comes into view again, his fist is closed. He is holding something. Something small.

Emma looks at it, not sure what to think about it. It is too small to do any harm to her. But she can't think of something it should be.

"Do you want to see it?" He asks her, enjoying the control he has over the blonde.

"If you must show it to me." She answers dryly.

The second he opens his fist, she sees what he is holding and recognizes it immediately. The golden pendant of a heart with a little diamond in it, is unmistakably Regina's. Emma had it custom-made specially for her for their six month anniversary.

She can't hide the shock and the gasp that erupted from her throat.

This is impossible. He can't have this, unless…

But only the thought of that is scaring her to her bones. Instead she tries to think of other options.

"How can I be sure you didn't just broke into our house and stole it?" She asks him, hoping it's true.

"I knew you would ask that. Always suspicious. But I'm prepared for that." Neal closes his hand again, letting the necklace disappear into his pocked again. He pulls out his phone, and dials a number. He hits call, and then hands it over to Emma.

Emma looks at the phone, not sure what to do.

"Take it. It will explain itself." Neal tells her, smiling at the thought.

Emma takes the phone from him, pressing it against her ear. She hears it ring a few times. Then it is picked up.

"Yes?" A shaky voice answers. Emma almost drops the phone.

"Regina?! Is that you?" She almost shouts, not able to control her reaction. Much to Neal's pleasing.

"Emma…?" Regina answers softly, as if she is afraid it isn't true.

"Yes" Emma says, not knowing what to say next. She is so glad to hear Regina's voice that she almost forgets why.

"Regina, where are you?" Emma asks. She needs to know where she is, she needs to go there. Now.

But Neal interrupts, "Do you really expect her to tell you that? Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"Emma," Regina's voice fills her ear again. "Please don't come for me." She sounds desperate.

"I am. I'm not leaving you alone, wherever you are." Emma bites back her tears, not wanting to show them in front of the man who causes them.

"No, Emma. I'll be okay. You have to go to Henry, take him away safely. I will safe myself. And if not-"

But Emma interrupts her in the middle of her sentence. "Henry can take care of himself. I'm coming for you as soon as possible." Neal gestures that he wants the phone back, want them to end their conversation.

"Don't do anything stupid." She whispers.

"Emma, I…"

"I love you." With that said, she hangs up.

It hurts to cut her off like that, but she knows she has to. If she wants Neal to work with her, she has to sacrifice something. Even if it makes her feel miserable.

"Isn't that cute. You love her." Neal says, "Remember you loved me too? It may be a long time ago, but I'll never forget that."

"You are a sick little man." Emma whispers trough her teeth, not wanting to pull attention to herself.

"Well, they say you learn it from someone." Neal says with a smile. "But enough about me, let's talk about you. Like the fact you, well, we have a son."

Emma knew Henry would come up, but it still takes her off guard.

"Not until you bring me to her." She tells him. She needs to see Regina first, see with her own eyes that she is okay.

"I make the rules here, bitch." He says warningly. "You have no power whatsoever. I have. If you ever want to see her again, you'll have to explain."

Emma thinks for a while, then says, "You can see him if you want. You know, Henry." She can see the shock in his eyes. This was definitely not what he was expecting. And that was what Emma had been aiming for, the element of surprise.

"But after you bring me to Regina." She has the power now, and she feels it. He stares at her, but she stares back. When he looks down after a few minutes, she know she has won. It will go her way, just as it always had when they were dating.

Without another word, he stands up, walking to the door. Emma follows him. She still has his phone in her hands. He seems to totally forgot about it, so she slips it into her pocket.

He walks to what Emma assumes is his car. But when he turns around, she sees the faint glimpse of something that looks like a needle. Before she knows what is happening, he stabs it into her right arm.

"Ouch!" She screams, but she knows it's too late.

"You know I have to do this. Your lover didn't see it coming either." He says slyly.

He had used this stuff on Regina? She was pregnant! How could he? But her thoughts were quickly clouded by whatever he had injected into her. Like a drunk she leaned against the car door, not able to stand right on her own.

"Sleep well." She hears before she feels herself tumble over and she loses her vision.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I can almost hear your frustration. So, want to know how it continuous? **

**REVIEW! ;)**

**Other than that,**

**Thanks for reading.**


	25. Chapter 25

Taking Care Of Each Other

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this, I just borrowed it. Just for fun.

**A/N: Thank you so much for all those reviews!**

**So, as promised, part 2. I hope you will like it, and don't forget to leave a review afterwards.**

* * *

Chapter 25

Slowly she opened her eyes, trying to remember what had happened. Bits and pieces came back. Suddenly she remembered how she got here.

The man that had been lost. Regina was quite sure she knew who that man was, and it made her sick in her stomach. That man had threatened Emma, Henry, and even her. but she had no clue why. The blonde had obviously by afraid of him, so Regina knew she had to be careful with him.

Slowly she sat up, looking around. She seemed to be in an average motel room. The curtains were closed, and she was sure the door would be locked. As if she would even try to escape. And even in she did, she wasn't gonna get very far. She was pregnant for God's sake.

And who knew what he would do to Emma and Henry if he found out she was gone. He seemed to be well aware of Henry's existence, and she was not willing to take that risk, with as possible outcome, losing her family.

She stood up from the bed and stumbled against the wall when a wave of dizziness hit her. she brought her hands up to her temples, and softly started to message them. As soon as the dizzy feeling was gone and she could see strait again, she walked through the room.

On one nightstand stood a bottle of water and a candy bar. There was also lying a note.

This man seems to prefer to communicate throughout notes. She thought by herself.

She opened the bottle and greedily gulped down the water, leaving it only half full. She wanted to drink more, but she had no idea how long she would be here, so she had to safe some. Despite the water she had drank, her throat was still dry, so she swallowed again.

The candy bar she would not touch. She would only eat that when she had no other choice. She preferred something healthier.

Eventually she opened the note.

Regina,

As you may have noticed, you are in a motel room. I am keeping you there, but not for too long. So, don't stress out. I will do you no harm, unless its necessary.

In the top drawer of the nightstand you will find a phone. Do not call anyone.

I will call you.

Don't do stupid things, I will find out eventually.

Neal

She stood motionless and unable to think clear for a few seconds. The she opened the drawer. The phone was where Neal had told her it would be. With shaking hands she grabbed it. It was turned on, but she would listen to his instructions. She would wait for him to call her.

She walks over to the only window the room has. The view is simple. Just a typical road with some trees and rocks on either sides. It stretched out as far as she could look. Even if she would try to escape, she wasn't gonna get very far unless she had a car of some sort.

Next up she tries to open the door. Locked of course. He did not trust her completely. With a sigh of frustration she walked back the bed. She could do nothing else then wait for him to either call or show up. She hoped it would be soon. she wanted this to be over so she could go home.

She placed the phone in her lap and waited.

* * *

Emma opened her eyes. She sat in the passenger's seat of a car, and Neal was seated in the driver's seat. They were driving through the woods, but Emma recognized the road.

Why is he taking me to the motel?

The possibility of Regina being there wasn't very big, but he had said he would take her to the brunette. And Emma had believed him on his word. Now she was beginning to doubt that.

She turned in her seat, letting him know she was awake and blinked her eyes a few times against the bright sunlight. She grunted softly.

"Welcome back." Was his only response.

"Where are we going?" She asks him, but knowing he would not answer her truthfully.

"To that girlfriend of yours. That's what you asked for remember?" she says with no emotion in his voice.

Emma knows she is honest, but she has trouble believing Regina is in the motel she just came from. If Neal wanted to hurt them, he would have chosen a less public place. Maybe all he wanted was to talk, nothing more. But why would he be so aggressive to them if that was the only thing he wanted?

As if he could read her mind, he continues,

"I left her in that motel because I could not leave her in the woods. She is pregnant…" He stares strait at the road in front of him, but Emma can hear the tremble in his voice. He has a weak spot for pregnant women. She wonders why.

He stays silent for the rest of the ride, and when Emma sees the motel come closer she feels the nerves come back. She doesn't know in what state Regina will be. Neal gave her the same injection as her, but Regina was pregnant. She hoped it did not do any damage to the baby. Otherwise she would have a good reason to kill the man responsible.

He parks the car and turns around, facing her. His eyes are dark.

"Get out."

His tone is harsh, and far from friendly. Emma steps out of the car immediately, not wanting to make him mad and do dangerous things. She is so close to seeing Regina again. She will not risk anything. He has also stepped out, walking over to her. As soon as he walks next to her, he links his arm in hers. He doesn't say a word, but Emma can feel his posture stiffen.

Looking like an in love couple coming back from their walk, they walk into the building. Neal casually pulls out his room key and leads her to the room.

"You have five minutes." He says, unlocking the door.

She gives him a watery smile and sees how he pushes the door open, gesturing she can go in. Emma is amazed at this action of kindness. If he would want to hurt them, why would he give them some time to talk? It made no sense, but Emma didn't want to think about that now.

She pushed the door further open and walked in, closing it behind her.

As soon as her eyes were used to the dim light in the room, she could feel two arms around her waist pulling her close. She instantly knew it was Regina.

"Emma" Is the only thing the other woman can get out before tears start to stream down her face. Emma pulls her closer, kissing her temples. Trying to comfort her. She feels Regina's tummy press into her own abdomen. How she missed that feeling.

"Regina. Are you okay?" Emma asks when the brunette has calmed down. She can't see any physical damage, but she isn't sure about how she is feeling.

"I'm fine now that you're here. I missed you so much Emma." She buries her face into Regina's neck, inhaling the scent she missed so much.

She is content in Regina's arms, and the five minutes are over before she knows it. She hears the door behind her open and Neal walks into the room. Reluctantly she leaves Regina's embrace and faces him.

"Why?" Is the only question that pops up in her mind.

"Why did you never tell me?" Is his response. And Emma knows what he is talking about, she just not knows what to answer.

"You left me. what did you expect?" She grabs Regina's hand. Needing the contact. Regina squeezes it softly.

"I don't know. But you could have at least let me know."

"Why would I? you got me into jail! You betrayed me. you didn't deserve to know." Emma says, tears stinging in her eyes.

"And I gave him up for adoption anyway. You weren't even needed."

Neal's eyes widen at that answer.

"You gave him up for adoption?"

"Yes, I couldn't take care of him. Adoption was his only chance at a normal life. A life he deserved." Emma defenses herself, although she is sure she made the right decision ten years ago. "Regina is his mother." She finishes her sentence.

"But… how?" Neal asks, and Emma knows what he is referring to.

"It's complicated. And you don't need to know."

Neal is silent for a long time. The more quiet he is, the more nervous Emma becomes. She doesn't know how he will react. Finally he speaks again.

"Do you love her?" Is his question.

"Yes. More than anything." Emma answers directly. She can see Regina's smile from the corners of her eyes.

"I was married, you know." He tells them, not responding to the answer Emma gave him. "To a woman named Tamara. She was six months pregnant when she died. That damn car accident killed both my wife and daughter." His tone is so sad that Emma almost feels sorry for him.

"We were happy. And then she died. I was heartbroken. And then I found out you had a son, and a family…."

"You were jealous?" Emma can't hide the disbelieve in her voice. This was not what she was expecting.

"Yes, I guess I was. You had everything I ever wanted. A family."

"So all the threatening was just to scare me? You weren't even planning on actually hurting me or them?" Emma has to know this.

"No… I could never hurt you like that, knowing that you would leave a family behind. I know how much it hurts." Neal says and Emma sighs with relieve.

"I am so sorry for the pain I caused both of you. Not forgetting about Henry. When I realized you would give up everything for each other I just couldn't continue with what I was doing. I hope you can forgive me one day."

* * *

Neal was gone. He agreed with them that him leaving was the best thing. He had written a letter to Henry, explaining everything he needed to know, and then drove away.

It was over, and Emma could go home. That was all she wanted all along, being with the people she loved the most.

After all this she was even more sure about her future with Regina and Henry. She wanted to be with them for the rest of her life. She wanted to be part of the little girl's life that already meant so much for her.

So when Regina extended her hand for Emma to grab, she didn't had to think twice.

"Let's go home, honey."

* * *

**So, was this what you guys were expecting to happen? I think not ;) but it's over now, and Emma and Regina can focus on their family and of course the baby who will be born soon.**

**Thank you for still having interest in this story and reading it.**

**A review would be nice.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	26. Chapter 26

Taking Care Of Each Other

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this, I just borrowed it. Just for fun.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, but I was so busy the last few weeks.**

**But here it is, chapter 26. This chapter is all about the fluff, because you guys had to miss that for so long.**

**I got a review about if this would be the end, and the answer is no. Not yet. I am planning on writing at least five more chapter, maybe more. **

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Regina's hands were everywhere. On her face, her neck, her waist. Touching all the soft flesh she had to miss all those days. It was the best Emma had felt in days. She was back to where she belonged, in the arms of the woman she loved.

The car ride back home had been silent, but Regina had interlaced her fingers with Emma's while the blonde drove. As soon as they had closed the front door behind them, their lips were locked. All the emotions of the past days coming out all at once.

It had created a unfamiliar yet comfortable feeling between them. They both had the same thoughts on their minds.

Their lips had only unlocked two times. The first when Regina had called Kathryn to ask her to get Henry from school and keep him for the afternoon. And the second time was necessary to discard the unwanted pieces of clothing.

Now, after an hour of love making, Emma was lying content in Regina's arms. It felt so good to be back in the arms of the brunette, that it had overwhelmed her. They had silently cried in each other's arms, but the presence of the other made it all more bearable.

It was Regina who broke the comfortable silence.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice is soft, not accusing, but just simply asking for an explanation.

"I… he threatened to hurt you and Henry. And I couldn't let that happen. And I thought, if I go, you two will be safe." She answers softly. "But I never thought he would use you to get to me."

"I should have seen it coming… but I guess I was blinded by all the anger and sadness."

The fear of losing her family was so great she hadn't seen all the obvious signs. She was sure that if she had seen them, this would have all ended differently. Neal turned out to need a way to express all the pain he felt. His intentions were never bad, Emma had just read them wrong.

And when Neal found out he held power over the blonde, his behavior had changed. He wasn't as different as the man Emma knew ten years ago. Good of heart, but with a lust for power. And that lust had cost him much.

But she doesn't want to tell Regina that she feels sorry for him. She wouldn't understand, not after all he had done to her and threatened to do to Henry. She would keep this to herself.

There is a short silence between them, neither of them had any more to say.

"I'm sorry." Emma suddenly said.

And she was truly sorry. She could still see the emotional damage she had caused the brunette. And she was aware that it wouldn't be healed in one night. But she wouldn't give up. Regina had showed her that she still loved her. They both needed some time. But their bond was strong enough to overcome this. That Emma was sure of.

"Don't be. You did what you thought was the best thing to do. You couldn't know." Regina says, caressing her back.

"I should have known better, and you know that." Emma answers, trying not to take notice of the effect Regina's hand has on the bare skin of her back.

"No, you handled it like every person would if their family was threatened." Regina tells her, sounding sure. "It was the bravest thing you could do."

Hearing those words from the brunette, Emma felt a lot of weight fall from her shoulders. Regina believed that she had made the right decision, no matter the consequences it had.

"Just promise me you will never leave me without telling me again?" Regina's confident tone had vanished. She sounded very vulnerable and insecure. She was afraid.

Emma's heart broke. She knew Regina would never say it out loud, but her absence had hurt her more than she was wanting to admit. The fear of being left alone was very understandable to Emma.

"I will never leave you again. Never."

And she meant it. Leaving Regina had felt like a stab into her chest. But she knew it sounded like a very big promise. One that wasn't easy to keep. But it were the words the brunette needed to hear right now, and Emma was going to try very hard to live up to that promise.

"As much as I love lying in bed with you, we have to pick up Henry and eat dinner." Regina said. The chance of the subject was very welcome. "Henry is going to be so happy to know you are back home."

Henry… Emma hadn't even thought of what she would say to her son. She knew he was probably just has hurt as Regina was. But he wasn't aware of Neal. It would be a very difficult conversation. And it would take a lot of talking to help him understand.

As if Regina could read her mind, she placed a reassuring kiss on Emma's cheek.

"He will get over it. He is smarter than you think."

"I know. He's my kid after all." Emma answered with a wink, directly lightning the mood. She pecked Regina on her nose, and got out of the bed.

"You can pick him up if you want." Regina says with a smile, also making her way out of the bed.

"I would love to. And anyway, if you let me make dinner, I'm cannot guarantee you will live." Emma says, pulling her pants back on. She can see a smile forming on Regina's lips. A smile she has missed for too long.

"And I would like to see our baby before I die." It's out before she knows it.

_Our _baby?

"I… I'm sorry… I didn't mean that…" But Regina isn't mad. Instead she walks over to Emma and pulls her closer.

"She is just as much yours as she is mine." Regina says softly. Then she leans in and presses her lips on Emma's.

The happiness Emma feels is indescribable. Regina wants her to be part of their daughter's life. She is confident that their relation will last.

The kiss is soft and slow. They don't need to hurry. Emma tries to put all her feelings in the kiss, since she is sure she is incapable of speaking right now.

It's gonna be their daughter. Their little Princess.

* * *

Emma had gone to pick Henry up, and Regina was alone. But she didn't mind. After all the stress she needed time to think. She felt the baby kick and she placed a hand on the spot. It was the first time she felt her move since Neal had given her the injection and she had passed out.

Relieve washed over her. She couldn't be completely sure the drug hadn't hurt her baby, but at least she was still alive and moving.

She softly started singing to her.

She slowly walked around in the living room, feeling no need to sit down. Her mind drifted off to the man who was responsible for the stress. A man she wasn't even aware of until he had showed up at her doorstep with a map, pretending to be lost.

Sure, there were times she had been curious about Henry's father. But she never had the courage to ask Emma about him. Now she wished she had. Emma had never told her about her past, except about the time she was already pregnant.

Regina wanted to know more about the blonde, but she knew Emma didn't like to talk about it. The only thing she knew was she had grown up in foster care, got pregnant of a guy who betrayed her, and ended up in prison.

But yet, Emma didn't know anything about her past either. Regina had avoided that as long as possible, but she knew that if she wanted Emma to open up to her, she had to open up too.

Even if that meant telling her all the stories she never told anyone else, because she rather kept them to herself. It weren't happy stories, because her childhood had been anything but happy. Her mother had kept that all from her.

Finally sitting down in a chair, she felt how much her feet hurt. And not only her feet, her whole body was sore. She was aware of every muscle in her whole body. She felt the pain in her neck where the needle had penetrated her skin. Emma had kissed it multiple times, but it hadn't taken the pain away.

As much as she wanted to forgive Emma, she still had some trouble dealing with the fact the blonde had left her so easily. She knew it had killed Emma too, but still. There wasn't much anger that remained, and she was sure that she just needed some time.

She wanted to forgive the blonde, and Emma was trying really hard to regain her trust. And it was working. She felt the warm feeling in her chest again. The same feeling as when Emma had called her baby, their baby. It was a sign that she really was wanting to be part of this family.

And Regina wanted nothing more than that. Emma and her had only been together for eight months, but she still couldn't imagine life without the blonde in it.

It was then when Regina realized how much she loved Emma. She knew she loved her, but the feelings were never this strong. She wanted to stay with Emma forever. Be more than just her girlfriend.

But Emma wasn't ready for that yet. They first needed to get to trust each other completely. Regina was willing to give her all the time she needed.

She was willing to wait for Emma to be ready.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. I tried to stuff in as much fluff as possible. And of course some more serious stuff, but that was necessary. **

**Let me know what you think. :)**

**Thanks for reading.**


	27. Chapter 27

Taking Care Of Each Other

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this, I just borrowed it. Just for fun.

**A/N: Thanks for all the nice reviews. It's nice to know what you guys think. I'm glad you're still with me on this story.**

**This is just a filler chapter. I missed Henry, so I made a family moment. The baby will come soon, but I have no experience with birth. So if you have any tips or things to share, sent me a PM. I would love that.**

**I have my final exams coming up, so I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I'll try to write, but I want to pass, so studying is my priority right now.**

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

One month later…

"Smile Gina!"

Emma holds the camera in front of their faces, smiling brightly.

"Just make the photo already, Emma. my jaw hurts." Regina says, urging the blonde to get it over with.

"I want this photo to be perfect. It could be the last one before our little girl is born." She tries to cover the nervous tone and softly caresses Regina's tummy. But the brunette notices the slight mood shift of the blonde immediately. She places her hand on top of Emma's stilling it's movement.

"It's gonna be alright, Emma." She looks into the deep green orbs in front of her. Emma is probably even more nervous then she is. She can see the blondes worries spelled out in her eyes.

Regina brings Emma's hand up to her lips and slowly kisses each knuckle. "With you there, nothing can happen. You're my knight." She leans in and presses her lips on Emma's. She feels Emma's muscles relax.

"Uhum!" Regina hears behind them. She can't contain the giggle when she turns around and sees

Henry's quasi annoyed look. "Can we please continue?"

Emma takes a step back and grins at their son, who is now tapping with his foot, looking away from his kissing moms. "Of course… we were just talking."

"Yeah right. Talking." Henry says, putting an emphasis on the last part. His smile only grows as he walks away and mumbles, "Moms…"

"I can't wait until he gets his first girlfriend." Emma says loud enough for Henry to hear. He pretends he did not hear it and sinks into the couch, sighing deeply.

"It seems like our son has better things to do then spent his time with his moms." Regina says, winking at Henry.

"Just like his mom. Always busy." Emma says, already lifting her arms to shield her from the nudge she is sure is coming. But she is too late. With a quick reflex, Regina playfully slaps the Emma's arm. In response, Emma slaps the brunettes ass and quickly runs over to the couch, hiding behind it.

Regina folds her arms and tries to wipe the smile of her face and replace it with a serious look. After a few seconds a blond head peeks around the corner. Big puppy dog eyes stare at Regina.

"Oh, you're in trouble!" Henry says, launching himself of the couch and running over to his brow haired mother. "I'm on your side!" He shouts, grabbing Regina's hand.

"No! That's unfair!" Comes Emma's voice from behind the couch. "I need a King to protect me"

"You're a knight, Miss Swan. You should be capable to save yourself." Regina says, trying very hard to sound serious. She hears a faint protest coming from the blonde, but she ignores it. A small smile creeps on her lips.

"King Henry, what is you plan?" She says, looking down at Henry.

"You take the left side, and I the right." He answers her. "Ready?" She nods.

"Attack!"

They both move towards the blonde who is hidden behind the couch. Henry reaches her first, directly throwing herself at her and starts tickling her furiously.

"I surrender!" Emma shouts, trying to protect her sides from Henry's small fingers.

"Too late. You have to be punished for attacking the Queen." Henry says, looking at Regina, who is now on Emma's other side.

"I didn't…" Emma tries to speak throughout her laughter. She is defenseless. While she is protecting herself from Henry with one arm, she uses the other one to tickle Regina's side.

"I promise I'll never touch the Queen again. Please stop!" She breathes heavily because of all the activity. Henry retracts his hands. "I'll forgive you, but you have to apologize to the Queen too." He stands up and looks at Emma.

"I'm sorry Queen Regina. I'll never touch you royal butt again. Unless you ask me to of course." She says with a grin. Regina looks at her speechless, not knowing what to say now. For a moment Emma is afraid she has gone too far, but then she sees the sparkle in Regina's eyes.

"Uuh… Right. And now you need to give her a True Loves Kiss." Henry says, pointing at the brunette. Regina looks at Emma who gives her a shy smile. "How can I ignore the Kings orders?" Emma says, smiling broadly now. The blonde leans in and presses her lips on Regina's full ones. She wraps her arms around her shoulders and pulls her closer.

Regina's arms sneak around her waist, holding her securely. The blondes tongue runs across Regina's under lip, asking for entrance. Regina parts her lips willingly and welcomes Emma's tongue in to her mouth.

The soft click of the camera goes unnoticed. Just as the fact that Henry has left the room.

Regina loses all track of time. Emma's lips and tongue are intoxicating. She moans softly. When the need to breath becomes too great, they break their lip lock. Regina immediately misses the warmth and whimpers softly.

Resting her fore head against Emma's, she tries to steady her breathing. She intertwines her fingers with Emma's and brings them up to her belly. She places Emma's hand carefully just above her navel.

"Can you feel her?" She asks while whipping a streak of hair out of Emma's face. Emma nods, smiling at her.

"Our little Princess." Emma says, not breaking eye contact with the brunette.

Regina's heart warms when Emma says that. Although it's not the first time she hears those words, it still amazes her how much she loves the blonde. She never thought she would be able to love a person again so deeply.

"Do you believe in True Love?" She asks carefully. She desperately wants to know, but she isn't sure how Emma will react.

"I believe there can be a strong connection between to people, and if you want to call that True Love, then yes, I believe it exists." She smiles. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason…" A blush creeps on Regina's face. She wasn't expecting that. Emma cups her cheek and runs her thumb over Regina's kiss swollen lips.

"True Love is the most powerful magic I know. It can overcome everything." Emma says softly. "And I believe we're both capable of that."

She doesn't say it out loud, but Regina knows this is Emma's way to tell her that she thinks what they have is True Love. Instead of answering, she kisses Emma again.

True Love can overcome anything, Emma had said. And Regina knows she is ready to hear about her past. Now that she knows Emma will never leave her again, she wants to share it with her. All of it.

True Love is the most powerful magic of all.

* * *

Henry looks at the photo he made of his moms. Although he still thinks it's a little gross, there is also a lot of beauty in it.

The Queen and her Knight.

After he prints it on paper, he puts it in a photo frame. He wants to give it to them as a gift, so he wraps it.

He feels happy. His moms are together again after the whole Neal situation. And their relationship is even better than before. They trust each other completely. And with the baby coming soon, he is happy they do.

He is curious about the baby. What will she look like? Will she like him? He can't wait until his moms will take her home, until he can be her big brother. He knows it can happen any day now, so his excitement has only grown.

He hears a stumble in the living room, followed by laughter. He grabs a DVD and takes it to his moms.

"Can we watch this?" He asks innocently with a smile on his lips. He knows they can't refuse him now.

"Which one is it?" Emma asks him and he holds it up. She looks at the case and a smile forms on her lips. She's in. convincing his other mother would be way harder.

"Please mom?" He nudges Emma. She gets the hint and falls on her knees.

"Please honey? It would mean so much to us."

"Get up Emma. You don't need to beg." Regina says. "Although I like it when you do." She adds with a wink.

"What do you want me to do then my Queen?" Emma asks looking at Regina.

"You and King Henry have to bow for me. Then I may consider it." Regina says in a royal voice, tilting her chin upwards. She looks like a real queen. Emma and Henry bow for her like peasants. They hear Regina giggle softly. "you two can come up now." She says after a few seconds.

She sighs theatrical. "Get you're not so royal asses over to the couch and give me that movie." Henry gives her the DVD and positions himself in front of the couch. Emma takes place on it and when Regina puts in the DVD, she stretched out comfortably.

When the opening music starts to play, Regina sits back on the couch. Emma pats on the space next to her and the brunette moves closer to her, settling in her arms. With her head resting on Emma's shoulder she relaxes completely.

She feels the baby kick furiously like she is wanting to get out. She places a hand on her tummy and presses softly. Emma kisses her temple and whispers in her ear, "I love you honey."

"I love you too." Regina replies with a content sigh. She reaches out to Henry and ruffles through his hair.

Her perfect little family. Well, almost perfect. After today she is even more convinced about Emma. she wants the blonde in her live, forever. She will call Kathryn tomorrow to talk about it, because she can't do this on her own. She needs her best friend.

But for now she wants to be close to Emma and Henry, enjoying the movie their son has chosen. She looks at Emma and kisses her cheek softly. Emma smiles at her but doesn't say anything. They stare into each other's eyes for a moment before breaking the contact.

Regina settles her head back on Emma's shoulder, closing her eyes and enjoying the closeness. She slowly drifts off to sleep.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. And again, I would like some help on the birth scene, so if anyone is interested, let me know.**

**Don't forget to review. :)**

**Thanks for reading.**


	28. Chapter 28

Taking Care Of Each Other

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this, I just borrowed it. Just for fun.

**A/N: We finally reached the chapter where the baby will be born, and the reason this chapter took me so long to write, is because I have never given birth and knew practically nothing about it. Apart from the stories I read in books and say on TV. For those who have given birth, I hope it isn't to surreal. If it turns out to be one of the worst chapters I have ever written, I will probably rewrite it. But I hope it isn't too bad.**

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Regina screamed on the top of her lungs, clutching both sides of the hospital bed while tightly pressing her eyelids together. A thin layer of sweat covert her face that showed signs of intense pain. It was hard for Emma to look at, but she was sure it was even worse for Regina who had to suffer through every contraction that were following each other up faster and faster.

"You're doing great, honey. Just breath slowly." Emma said while clutching Regina's hand who immediately squeezed it hard.

"You go and breath slowly! You have no idea how much this hurts!" Regina spitted out through gritted teeth. Her eyes sending Emma a death glare.

"Actually honey, I know how it feels. How do you think Henry was born?" Emma tried to crack a joke to relax the brunette who was clearly in pain. But Regina wasn't taking it.

"I wish she could come out already. How long do these things normally last?" Regina asked to no one in particular.

Emma wanted to take the pain away. If it was possible, she would push out that baby herself to spare Regina from all the pain she was experiencing right now. But she knew she couldn't and she had to let the brunette do this, even though it was hard for Emma to contain herself and not pull that baby out by her hairs.

Then another contraction hit the brunette and Emma could almost see the scream building up in her throat. She remembered quite vividly how much every contraction had hurt when she had given birth to Henry. But she also knew that as soon as the first little cries would pierce through the silence, it would all be worth it.

But the beauty of birth was far away the moment she heard Regina scream again.

"How. Long." She managed to get out between puffed breaths.

"It can last up to 48 hours, if not longer." Doctor Whale answered the question.

"48 HOURS?" Regina shouted when the contraction had died down.

"I can't take much more of this, Emma…" She whispered as if she was too ashamed to admit it out loud.

"Yes you can. Henry was born within 12 hours. You're only 5 hours away. I know you can do it honey. You're the strongest woman I have ever met."

Emma told Regina, wanting to calm her down. She placed a soft kiss on the knuckles of the other woman's hand that was still firmly placed in her own. Next up she leaned over her and pressed her lips on Regina's temple, striking the sweat drenched strands of hair out of her face.

Regina laid her head back on her pillow, closing her eyes. She was tired and Emma could see the lines the effort of enduring the pain had etched in her otherwise so smooth skin. But Regina was strong, if she couldn't do this, no other woman could.

Giving Regina's hand a reassuring squeeze, she wanted to show her she was here.

"How far is she?" She asked the doctor who was standing behind her, writing something on a paper.

"I just looked, she is almost there. Probably thirty minutes, maybe more."

"Do you hear that, Regina? It's almost time." Emma couldn't hide her excitement. She couldn't wait for this baby to be born. The ninth month of Regina's pregnancy had dragged on and on, bringing them both closer and closer to the day they would take their daughter home with them.

Emma was thrilled it was finally time, but Regina looked a lot less pleased right now. She had opened her eyes again, but was panting heavily after the last contraction.

A few contractions later, doctor Whale checked her again and spoke the magical words.

"Okay Regina, you can start to push now."

From that moment on, it was like the peace had returned to a the zone. Of course Regina was in pain and still screaming, but it was less worse than before. Emma knew what a relieve it was to finally be able to push and take control of your body. It was like you could handle the pain better.

Emma kept her hold on Regina's hand, giving her strength throughout her touch. Or so she hoped. She was almost shaking with anticipation right now.

"You can do this, honey. You're just a few pushes away from the moment you can see that beautiful baby you have been carrying around for nine months."

Regina pushed.

…

A small cry.

That was enough to tell both of them it was over. She was here, and crying her lungs out.

"You did it! Honey, you did it!"

Emma had never felt so proud in her entire life. She looked at Regina who let herself fall back into the pillow, totally exhausted. But there was a smile on her face, and Emma thought she looked more beautiful then she had ever done. She looked gorgeous.

When Emma didn't make move to leave her side, she retracted her hand and waved her away.

"Go look at her. Tell me how she looks."

"Even after giving birth you're still bossing me around." Emma said with a wink.

She slowly took a step towards the nurse who held the baby in her arms. In the time she could only look at Regina, the new born had already been cleaned, measured, weighed and checked for any medical problems and was now wrapped in a soft pink baby blanket. There was the tiniest of pink hat placed on her little head. A few brown strands of hair peeked from underneath.

"She is… she is beautiful…" Was all Emma could get out. She quickly whipped the tears from her eyes.

And she was beautiful.

"She has your hair, but not your eyes though."

"Can I see her?" Came Regina's soft weak voice.

The nurse directly walked over to her and placed the little pink bundle in her mother's arms. Emma could only sniff, they looked so beautiful. And they were hers. To love and to protect, and she would do that until her death.

"Eva.."

Regina looked up to Emma.

"Emma, meet your daughter, Evangeline."

Her daughter. Her beautiful, small and fragile girl.

"Little Eva.." Emma said with tears in her eyes.

The name was perfect. It fitted the little girl which was now sleeping in her mother's arms.

It had been hard for both Eva and her mother, Emma realized when she saw Regina's eyes flutter. Only for the smallest of second. She would never admit she was tired, that's why Emma would do it for her.

"You should rest, Regina. You look exhausted."

"I am exhausted, but I don't want to let her go just yet."

"I know baby, but you really need to sleep now. When you wake up, she and I will be here, directly next to you."

It took a little more convincing before Regina was willing to hand Eva over to Emma, who was more than happy to hold her daughter.

"Go and show her of to your friends, it is your daughter too. Make them jealous at you for having such a gorgeous baby." Regina said with a smirk.

"Yes ma'am."

She paused shorty.

"We will be back before you know it."

* * *

It was dark in their bedroom, but Emma didn't need her eyes to see Regina. She could see her with her fingertips. Feel her warm skin, her curves and her hair. Her smell was intoxicating. She smelled like Regina, and so much more. Emma couldn't get enough of it.

Emma's arms were securely wrapped around Regina's slender waist. Her hand resting on still slightly swollen form of her tummy. When they were in this position, it always gave them both a save feeling. Emma would softly rub Regina's stomach in a comforting way, and it calmed them both down.

This time so much Regina had fallen asleep after a few minutes. It had been an exhausting day for the both of them. But Emma's eyes stayed open, unable to give herself over to sleep. She needed some time to think, and now was the right time to do so.

She still hadn't processed what all happened today, and it was all a giant confusing mess in her head.

But it seemed she wasn't giving the opportunity to think properly as a small cry came from the little crib next to their bed. Regina stirred, clearly not wanting to wake up yet.

"It's okay honey. I'll go. Just go back to sleep." Emma pressed a soft kiss on her temple. It seemed to calm Regina down, because she immediately fell back into a deep sleep.

A second, audible louder cry urged Emma to get up. She didn't want Henry to wake up. This day had taken its toll on him too.

"I'm coming, little one. A little patience please"

When she reached the little wooden bed, she couldn't suppress the small gasp to escape her mouth.

_She is so beautiful… the most beautiful baby I've ever seen. Together with Henry of course._

"Hey there sweetie. Momma is here to take care of you, but please stop crying. You don't want to wake the rest of the house, do you?"

She carefully picked the little girl out of the crib and pressed her against her chest. She immediately stopped fussing and fell silent. Emma slowly rocked her a little to prevent her from crying again. She had never imagined she would be so good with her. For as long as it went on, she didn't do anything stupid or made her cry harder. It turned out she wasn't a total disaster around kids.

"We are going to get you some food, little one." She whispered to the baby in her arms. The little girl looked at her with her bright grey eyes. She had most definitely Graham's eyes. But the rest of her was all Regina. The chocolate brown locks of hair, her nose, her chin. She even had the same plump, red lips as her mother.

When she walked down the stairs, she couldn't keep her eyes of the beautiful creature that was lying in her arms.

"You are beautiful you know. Just as your mother." She whispered softly.

"I am going to take care of you for as long as I live, you know that right."

She didn't even know why she was saying all these things. It didn't make any sense, but from the first moment she had held her in her arms, she had been in some sort of haze, working on autopilot. She had been picked up from the room in the small town hospital when she had laid eyes on her, and put down on a big pink cloud. She was still waiting for the moment she would or gently be laid down or fall of without a warning.

Picking up the bottle she had just warmed up from the counter. Sitting down in the rocking chair they had specially bought for this, she brought the bottle up to the little mouth that was already wide open, happy to be fed.

Although Emma had fed a baby a few times before, she was sure she would never grow tired of it. Seeing the baby's eyes look up at her with all the trust in the world, she couldn't keep her eyes from tearing up.

"You are capable of making me an emotional mess, you little Princess."

After Eva had finished her bottle, Emma brought her back to her little bed. She too was exhausted after today, and although she loved to hold her a little longer, she missed Regina's warmth too.

Sneaking back into bed, she moved back to her original space behind Regina, circling her waist again and pulling her close. Inhaling her smell, she almost cried for the thousand time that day. Her mind hadn't yet caught up with reality and was still hanging around in Wonderland.

She was the most lucky person on earth, and she wanted to enjoy it for as long as possible. she snuggled closer to Regina without waking her up.

"I love you."

She said before drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**Leave me a review if you want :)**


	29. Chapter 29

Taking Care Of Each Other

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this, I just borrowed it. Just for fun.

**A/N: Chapter 29 already… wow. But I have to tell you, there won't be many chapters after this. Maybe 2 or 3, maybe more. As much as I hate to end this story, all good things have to come to an end eventually. This story has been my baby, and I want to take a moment to thank all of you who are still with me and reading, reviewing, following and adding it to your favorite stories. You are the best!**

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Emma had fallen of the pink cloud. Hard. She had hoped she would be let down gently, but she had fallen right of the edge and landed face down on the relentless ground.

Eva was cute, really cute. If she would just stop crying.

It was driving Emma crazy, and she knew it made Regina feel totally helpless. They had tried everything from rocking her to singing to her. But nothing worked. Both woman were downright exhausted now and desperately looking for something that would stop Eva from crying.

"Is she sleeping?" Emma softly asked Regina when she walked into their bedroom.

"Yes. She finally stopped crying. For as long as it lasts."

Regina looked awful. Her hair lost its volume and her eyes were dull. Her shoulders were lacking her normal attitude of strength. She was thoroughly exhausted.

"I can't do this anymore, Emma. This has to stop. Now." The tears in her eyes told Emma enough.

Without saying anything she wraps her arms around Regina, pulling her close.

"I know honey. I know you're tired." With a lack of a better response she just pulls the other woman closer.

It takes a toll on Emma too, but she shoves that away for a moment. It's more important to comfort Regina now, she will talk about it all later.

"If she would just stop crying…" Regina sobs into her shoulder.

"I'm sure it's just a phase. It will be over before we know it."

"But what if there is something wrong? Maybe she is trying to tell us something." The brunette gasps. "We need to go to doctor Whale! He can help."

"Let's not go that way already, honey. If there was something wrong, we would have known by now, don't you think?" Emma tries to reassure her.

Although she doesn't want to admit it, it scares her a little bit. What if there _was _something wrong?

"If she gets too much work, we could always drop her off by Mary Margaret." Emma says with a wink.

The school teacher had offered help or babysitting if they needed someone. She knows how to handle children. Although the ones she teaches are not as young as Eva was, she at least knew something.

But Regina obviously hated that. She wasn't very keen on the woman, and leaving her daughter there was unthinkable of her.

She punched Emma lightly on her arm.

"No, idiot. I would never do that and you know that."

Emma could hear the small smile in her voice. _Mission accomplished. _She thought by herself.

Seeing Regina in a state like this killed her. She wanted her to be happy, but Eva was giving them a hard time.

"Don't be so proud of yourself." Regina mumbles against her shoulder

Emma smirks.

"Can we sleep now?" Regina ask her tiredly.

"Of course. How are you feeling by the way? Pain anywhere?" Emma noticed Regina walking with a little difficulty. Giving birth wasn't easy, and Emma wanted to make is as comfortable as possible for her.

"My back is killing me. But it's not that bad." She answers while standing up to change.

"Oh no, lady. You come back here." Emma says as she pulls Regina back to her sitting position on the bed.

"Emma, I am tired. I want to sleep." Regina sounds slightly annoyed.

"I know. But I'm gonna give you a back rub."

She knows Regina can't fight that. The brunette loves to get a back rub, and now that her back is hurting, it is even more welcome. When Emma sees Regina's doubting eyes she is afraid she said something wrong.

"You can lie on your stomach right? Or does that hurt?" She asks concerned.

"No, that doesn't hurt…" Regina answers, avoiding Emma's asking gaze.

"Then what is the problem, honey?"

"I look horrible… I don't want you to see me like this." Another tear escapes her eye. "My skin is too big for my body, and it looks awful."

First Emma wants to laugh, but when she sees how vulnerable the other woman looks she decides that's not the best thing she could do. Regina looks like she is being honest. She really thinks she looks undesirable.

"Is that what you're afraid of? That I won't think you're beautiful anymore?" Emma needs to be sure.

"Yes. Isn't that what you think?" Regina has now totally turned he back towards Emma.

"Regina, you are the most beautiful, gorgeous, sexy woman I have ever met. I would never think you aren't beautiful anymore. You have my word."

Slowly Regina turns her head to Emma, trying to discover if she is lying.

"I am honest, Regina." Emma says, cupping the other woman's cheek.

"But I am-" Regina begins.

But Emma cuts her of by softly pressing her lips on the brunettes. She hears Regina sigh softly.

When she pulls back Regina's eyes are still closed.

"Lay down, honey." Emma softy whispers while she pulls Regina's shirt over her head and unclasps her bra.

"Don't look, please." Regina says with her eyes still closed.

Emma doesn't look. She wants Regina to feel comfortable, to trust her. The other woman slowly lowers herself down on the bed. When she fully lies on her stomach Emma focuses her eyes on the delicate back that is presented to her. Warming her hands, she begins at the base of her neck.

Straddling Regina's backside she now has a better position. Kneading the sore muscles of the other woman's back, she hears soft moans and sighs of relieve. Regina really needed this, and Emma was happy she could help her. Even if it was just a simple back rub, she was happy to be able to do something for the woman she loved so dearly.

After some time she hears Regina's breath even out. She has fallen asleep. Emma carefully removes herself from the brunette, trying not to wake her. She first undresses herself, then she walks over to Regina's lying form. Pulling off the woman's pants and socks, she let them fall on the ground. She would clean that op tomorrow.

Regina stirs lightly but does not wake up. Emma crawls into the bed and pulls the sleeping woman in her arms.

"I love you." She whispers.

* * *

Henry heart soft cries come from the room next to his. He waited a few more minutes, but when none of his mother's reacted to the sound, he decided to go himself. Sneaking out of his room he walked over to the slightly open door of Eva's room.

He had taken his flashlight with him because he didn't wanted to wake up anyone if he used the big light in the hall. Clicking it on she shined it around the room, resting the light beam on the crib his little sister laid in. He was careful to avoid shining it directly into Eva's eyes.

"Hey little sis. Why are you crying?" He whispered when he reached her.

She had her eyes open and looked at him curiously. He was still amazed how much she looked like him. They both had brown hair and brown eyes. Even Eva's nose looked a little like his.

"Why is my Princess crying?" He asked while he reached out to ruffle her hair.

She opened her mouth and closed it again. He chuckled. When she let out a soft cry, he held his finger in front of her lips. She opened her lips again and began sucking softly on his finger. She stopped crying immediately.

"Is that what you want?" She looked at him with big bright, eyes.

He shone the beam of his flashlight at the wall above her little bed and slowly moved it from left to right. Her eyes followed the yellow circle with wonder. Slowly retracting his finger from between her lips, he held it above his flashlight, creating a different pattern on the ceiling.

A soft squeak was heard from his little sister and he continued to move his fingers. But soon enough she was getting tired of this game and started crying again. He began to panicky a little. He had no idea what to do now, she was probably hungry, or in need of a clean diaper. But he couldn't do that.

"Shh, Little Princes. You are gonna wake one of our mommies." He tried the finger trick again, but this time it didn't work.

He wanted to be a big brother. He had seen that both of his mothers were tired, but now he had to make her stop crying, he had no idea what to do. Behind him he heard footsteps and the door opened further.

"Henry? What are you doing here? You are supposed to be in bed." Emma's voice sounded.

"Yes, but she was crying… and I thought, you guys are sleeping, so I could help out."

Emma smiled at him lovingly, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Henry. But I was awake anyway." She didn't explained anything, but Henry didn't want to know.

"I played with her a little. She likes my flashlight." He says with a beaming smile.

"She likes her big brother, now don't you Eva?" Emma says to her when she carefully pick her up.

"Can I feed her?" Henry asks innocently. He really wanted to do that since she had been born, but he hadn't had the chance yet.

"Of course kid! Follow me downstairs." Emma said with a smile. She almost seemed happy he wanted to do that.

Emma looked as tired as his other mother. And Henry felt a little guilty. Had he been such a pain in the ass when he was a baby? He hoped not, because now his mother had Emma, but when he was younger she had been alone. Doing all of the nightly feedings and diaper chances on her own.

When Emma walked down the stairs, softly talking to the baby in her arms, he followed her, trying to cover up his excitement.

"You can go sit on the couch with her when I warm up her bottle." Emma said, pointing towards the couch in the living room.

Henry sat down in a corner, one arm on the rail, as he had seen both of his mother so when they held her. Emma softly placed Eva in his arms, kissing both of them on the head and then going back to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry? Mommy is coming with food soon." He cooed to her.

He loved her so much. Although he had only known her the few days since she had been born, she was his little sister and he loved her as much as he loved both of his mothers.

"You are such a lucky baby, Eva. Both of your mothers and I love you, more then we can say. Your mommy may act a little tough, she is a big softy under her 'I don't give a shit' attitude. And your mama is the best. Although she might be a little over protective, but she loves you."

He kept on talking softly to her, telling her about her family. He hadn't noticed Emma had returned and was now leaning against the doorframe.

"You both are two lucky kids." She finally said when he stopped talking.

"We are." He said with a smile.

Emma handed him the warm bottle and he brought it up to Eva's little mouth. She sucked it in and began drinking eagerly.

"She is hungry." Henry said as he watched her in awe.

"She is." Was the only thing his blonde mother could say.

Henry couldn't stop looking at his little Princess. She was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen.

"How is mom?" He asked Emma who had sat down next to him, also staring at Eva.

"Tired. Giving birth took a lot from her. it's not easy, you know." Emma said.

"Were you also tired when you gave birth to me?" Henry asks.

He wanted to know about his birth from the moment he found out his mom was pregnant, but he was hesitant to ask his blonde mother his burning question. She could get emotional about it, but he needed to have his question answered.

"Oh, you were trouble, little man." She says with a smile. Her eyes stare into the distance as if she is remembering what she felt back then.

"It hurt so badly I wanted to give up before I was even halfway through. But when you were placed in my arms, wrapped up in your little blue baby blanket, I forgot all the pain." A tear runs down her check, but she wipes it away quickly.

"Giving you back to the nurse was the hardest thing I had to do in my whole life."

Both of them are silent for a few minutes. Henry let it all sink in. He could understand how hard it had been for Emma to give him up. But he was also a little happy she had. Because if she hadn't made that decision years ago, he would have never had Regina and Eva in his family. And he loved them and couldn't imagine life without them.

"Thank you." He softly said, embarrassed to look up.

"For what?" Emma asked confused.

"For wanting to give me a better chance."

Emma bowed towards him and kissed him on his check.

"I'm glad I did. I have the best family in the world now."

Both of them were quiet again. Neither feeling the need to talk. They looked at Eva, who had almost finished her bottle and smiled.

They were happy.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think.**

**Thank you.**


	30. Chapter 30

Taking Care Of Each Other

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this, I just borrowed it. Just for fun.

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait! I have had the busiest weeks ever and writing was {sadly} on of my last priorities. I have more time now and I can write more. After this chapter there will be one more, and then an epilogue. I am very sad to have to end this story, but I think it is a good moment to leave this story. **

**As for my other stories, (If you are reading any of it) there will be updates of that as soon as possible. **

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

For years Regina had believed she would never find love. She had adopted Henry to end the emptiness in her heart, to take care for someone and to be needed. But even when her son had been around, the loneliness hadn't faded away. Sure. It had lessened, but there had always been that empty place in her heart. A place filled with love to give away to someone other than her son.

It had been locked away for a long time and she had almost forgotten it was there, but then Emma barged into her life. The blonde had found the key to open the rusty, unused door and let the love spill out. Little by little Emma took over her life, her heart and even her family.

She tried to keep that in mind as she stood before the door of Mary Margaret's apartment. Her fist had been lifted in the air for a while now. But she hadn't found the courage to actually knock yet. Despite her dislike of the woman, she was in need of her services today. The school teacher was the one closest to Emma.

Finally she knocked. The two firm knocks on the hard wood of the door echoed throughout the hall. When after a few long moments she still heard no movement inside the apartment, she began tapping her foot on the floor impatiently. Just as she raised her arm again to knock a second time, the door flew open, revealing the small woman clothed only in a bathrobe and socks.

"Madame Mayor?" The pixie cut woman tried to hide her surprise but failed.

"Miss Blanchard." She said while taking a small step back, trying to create more space between her and the startled woman in front of her.

"I want to talk to you." She continued.

"Now?" Mary Margaret asked with disbelieve. Which wasn't a very odd question since it was eight in the morning on a Saturday.

"Yes, now, Miss Blanchard. Are you planning on letting me in soon?"

She wanted this to be over with as soon as possible, not wanting to spend any more minutes than absolutely necessary in the other woman's presence.

"O, uhm, yeah sure. Come in Miss Mills." Mary Margaret opened the door further to let Regina in.

The room she was now in hadn't changed much since she had been here a few months ago to help Emma carry her stuff downstairs. The other woman had closed the door and tiptoed towards the kitchen.

"Would you like anything to drink?" She asked Regina while pouring a cup of tea for herself.

"No, thank you. It won't be long." Came Regina's short answer.

She had come here with a very specific intention and that was all she needed from the school teacher. There was an uncomfortable silence between them and the tension was almost visible. Regina enjoyed to see the dark haired woman so uncomfortable and let the silence go on a little longer than necessary before speaking again.

"I have something to do this day where I require to be alone,"

She paused and looked at Mary Margaret who looked slightly dazed, probably asking herself what she had to do with that.

"And since you and Emma haven't spent much time together lately, I thought it would be a great idea for you two to take both the kids out for some fun."

The question was out in the air now, no possibility to pull it back. The tiny woman looked even more confused now and clutched the mug in her hand even tighter. Her knuckles slowly turned white. The 'why' was clearly visible in her eyes, so Regina decided to give her a slight explanation.

"I have some business that I would rather keep to myself."

That appeared to be enough of an explanation to the teacher who now slowly nodded.

"I would love to spend some time with them. When do you have your, uhm, appointment?"

Regina didn't like the tone of Mary Margaret's voice, but didn't wanted to go deeper into the subject. Instead she continued speaking.

"Emma is already aware of my absence, but I would like her, Henry and Eva to be entertained today."

Realizing she hadn't given an answer to the question she was asked, she added,

"The sooner you make the call, the better."

"Okay.." The pixie haired woman said. It was clear to Regina that she wasn't really keen on Regina's plan but she had little to no choice.

"I have to go no, but I will let you know when I will be done."

Without waiting for a response from the other woman, she turned on her heels and exited the apartment in a few steps. She chuckled lightly when she thought of what a strange impression she had made on the woman on the other side of the door. But she didn't care about that as long as she could keep Emma and the rest of her family out of the house for the day.

As she walked down the stairs, she took her phone from her purse and dialed Kathryn's number. After a few rings her friend answered her phone.

"All settled?"

Regina smiled. She was just as excited as her friend was for this. Kathryn and her had planned this day for a few weeks now, both wanting it to be a solid plan with a perfect outcome.

"Yes. Miss Blanchard is in position. Let's get ready for phase two."

She was starting to sound just like Henry with his planning things in different phases. But although she would never admit it out loud, she enjoyed it tremendously.

"Okay, see you in a few then?"

Kathryn asked her although she was well aware of the so called 'Phase two'.

"Yes. I'll see you there."

With that, Regina hung up the phone took a deep breath. She was really going to do this. She was really going to follow up the plan that had been spooking around in her head for months now. It was nerve wracking and wonderful at the same time. Pushing her nerves away she stepped in her car and drove away.

* * *

Emma pressed a light kiss on Eva's forehead and caressed the check of her sleeping daughter. The soft breaths of the girl where one of the best sounds Emma had ever heard. It was even better after two hours of uninterrupted crying. Eva had been so upset that even Henry's trick hadn't worked.

Although Eva loved Emma, she still preferred to be in the arms of Regina. _She looks like me._ Emma thought with a dry chuckle.

Now that Eva was finally asleep, Emma could think of her girlfriends unusual behavior that morning. Regina had left the house at seven thirty in the morning without telling Emma where she was off to. Normally Emma wouldn't question Regina's whereabouts, but the woman had acted weird for all week now. Long phone calls with Kathryn where she would lock herself into her study, demanding to be left alone.

Emma hadn't asked her what that was all about because she trusted Regina and respected the other woman's privacy. But as the days went on, she was getting more and more curious and even a little concerned. What if there was something wrong and Regina couldn't talk to her about it.

She pushed the thoughts away. They lived together now and agreed on discussing as much as possible together. That trust had to be in their relationship otherwise it would not work out. Both of them had agreed to that.

"Mom?" Henry whispered when she entered the hall.

"Yes Henry, she is finally asleep." Emma said with a sigh. "I used my superpowers" She added with a wink, trying to sound not to depressed.

Henry laughed softly, not wanting to wake up his sister sleeping in the next room.

"I am gonna clean the mess we made downstairs. Want to join me?" She asked him, silently hoping he would want to help her. To her surprise, Henry agreed to help her with the cleaning and she sighed. It would go faster with two people.

Just as she was about to roll up her sleeves, her phone rang. The bleeping screaming throughout the silence of the house. She ran towards the device, almost throwing it to the wall. If that would wake up Eva, she would most definitely kill the person on the other side. Maybe it wasn't very smart to choose such a loud ringtone.

"Yes, Mary Margaret?"

"Hey Emma! I have nothing to do today, so I thought we could do something together."

Emma frowned. Mary Margaret never asked something so suddenly. The woman always planned things week in prior.

"Uhm, yes, I think I could manage that. But Eva is asleep now, and I don't want to wake her."

"Is she still crying so much?" Came the teachers soft voice.

"Yes, but she is finally asleep. So, when did you wanted to meet up?"

"I was thinking we could take a walk in the forest with the four of us. A little fresh air." Mary Margaret says, now waiting for Emma to answer.

"That doesn't sound too bad. Let me ask Henry first." Emma says. She covers her phone with her hand, so the woman on the other end of the line doesn't hear what she is saying.

"Henry, Mary Margaret asked if we would like to take a walk in the forest together. Would you like to go?"

"Can Eva come too?"

Henry doesn't seem to find it weird of his teacher to ask them so suddenly, and when Emma nods, he gets even more excited.

Emma brings the phone back to her ear and sends Henry a smile as she tells Mary Margaret to come pick them up in an hour. That gives Eva enough time to sleep, and them to clean up the house.

"Okay kid. Let's get started with the cleaning then."

Henry sighs theatrically and gets off to get the vacuum cleaner.

* * *

The little box is carefully tucked into Regina's pocket. Her hand covers the small bulge on her thigh. To afraid that if she will remove her hand, the box will disappear.

"Are you ready for this honey?" Kathryn asks. The other woman is driving the car, but her eyes glimpse towards Regina.

"Yes." That's all Regina can say.

They had planned this through fully, but she was still afraid something would go wrong. What if Emma wouldn't show up? Or she would indeed lost the small velvet box. All her worries were one big mush in her head, growing per minute she spent thinking about it. She wanted tonight to be perfect.

"It's gonna be okay, Regina. Emma will come, I'm sure."

Her mouth is dry, so instead of answering, she just nods to the other woman. After that she looks out of the window again. The weather is perfect, bright sun and just a few randomly placed clouds decorate the deep blue sky.

This is it. Her chance at happiness, a family. This has to go well, she cannot screw this up. Taking a deep breath she focuses on the road in front of her and her thoughts wander back to the last time she had driven here.

It was Emma and hers first date, now almost eight months ago. Just eight months… it felt like years she had known the blonde. She hoped she wasn't moving too fast, but she herself was sure she wanted this. She hoped Emma would be on the same page as her.

She had to be.

* * *

**I hoped you liked this chapter. And I think everyone already knows where this is going. ;) **

**Don't forget to leave me a review.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	31. Author's Note

Hi guys,

I am sorry if you all thought this was a new chapter. I know it's not really fair to update just an author's note, but I really need to tell you this. You've probably noticed that I haven't updated any of my stories for quite a while, and I am sorry to tell you that that also won't happen any time soon. I am going through a very hard period in my life right now, and I've had problems before, and normally writing helped to make me feel better. But lately I can't even find the energy to write anymore. I have the whole story ready in my head, but I can't write it down.

I am sincerely sorry and I wished it wouldn't be this way. I want to thank you all for the lovely reviews I've had on my previous chapters, and if you lose your interest in this story, I understand. I don't like to wait too long for updates on the stories I am reading, so for the ones that are still here, thank you. I am hoping that one day I will find the courage to finish this story and the others, but right now, I'm not sure when that will happen.

If you have any questions or other things, feel free to send me a PM.

Thank you.

~ Love For Stories


End file.
